


Cold Steel.

by FurrowedBrow



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Appointed Knight Dream, Awkward Characters, Ballroom Dancing, Childhood Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Not 100 Percent Era Accurate, Possessive Behaviour, Rain, Romance, Sapnap Doesnt Like Being Prince LOL, Smp Member Mentions, Violence, Weapons, prince sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrowedBrow/pseuds/FurrowedBrow
Summary: After being ambushed on a trail back from a far off kingdom as a child, Prince Sapnap wasn’t allowed anywhere without his knight. Thankfully, his knight was cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 787
Kudos: 3466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by @Donkey ‘s story and needed this to be a thing 
> 
> Keeping their online persona names bc no doubt names were weird back then too lol
> 
> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Comments are super dope *debby ryans*
> 
> Also I’ll try to get the second chapter out as soon as I can uwu also sorry this is so long. Most of my stories tend to be but y’know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap hates that Dream treats him like a prince more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at 3:41 am so sorry if it’s weird anywhere 
> 
> Comments are dope bc y’all are so dang nice to me it’s insane ! 
> 
> Ily and I’ll try to get the second chapter out as soon as I can !

“Your Highness.” 

The sudden voice woke up the black haired prince, sitting up in his comfy and captivating bed. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his loose white shirt, fixing the cuffs to his puffy sleeves. 

“Yes! Uh- one moment,” He swung the covers over himself and quickly got up, warm feet on cold stone as he ran to his closet. 

He fit his black vest on and threw on some loose grey trousers before grabbing his socks and boots with less urgency. 

“You can come in,” Sapnap hated speaking so formally, having to erase whatever fun vocabulary he would pick up from the townspeople in order to fit the standard he was held up to, “I’m just putting my socks on.” 

His heavy wooden door creaked as it opened and a face peeked in. Familiar, blond hair and green eyes. 

“Good morning.” 

Dream. 

“Good morning. Please shut the door behind you.” Sapnap had ordered, irritated as he pulled his knee high brown boots on, they were worn and loved. 

As soon as the door closed, Sap sighed exasperatedly, “You know, Dream, you don’t have to always call me that.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Dream stood there in heavy armour with his sword holstered, the only piece of armour missing was his helmet. He didn’t really need to wear that in the castle. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Sapnap glared at him, “You know my name.” 

Dream shook his head, “I’m sorry, your highness-“ 

“Sapnap. That is my name and you will call me that when we’re alone, that is an order..!” Sapnap snapped at him. He was hungry, and a little ticked off because there was a particularly loud orchestra of crickets and frogs outside last night so he didn’t sleep much. 

“Right. So sorry,” Dream snickered, shaking his head and resting back against the door, breaking his usual strict knightly attitude, “Forgot you were my friend for a moment.” 

Sapnap looked up at him, furrowing his brows with an almost hurt expression, “Just because you’ve been tasked to follow me around doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, Dream.” He got up from his bed and went to his vanity, looking over his face and sighing with a small pout. 

He fixed his hair a little and dipped a cloth into a small clay pot of cold water on the table, wiping down his face. 

It helped wake the prince up a little. The gentle clanking noise of armour and equipment was heard as Dream walked up behind the prince, looking at him in the mirror. 

“Your father is currently being seated for breakfast and he had taken none too kindly to your tardiness, Your- Sapnap.” Dream had informed him with a bit of a stutter when correcting himself.

They were friends, yes. Best friends, you could say, as the prince was only allowed to be in contact with a very small portion of people. 

But even so, Dream was Sapnap’s appointed knight. Tasked to protect him and aid him in whatever needed. It was a long time ago, on a heavily forested trail that the prince and his parents had been ambushed on the way back from another kingdom far off. They had barely made it out with their lives and Sapnap still bared the scars to prove it. Sometimes, Sapnap would call on his friend to comfort him when he’d wake up from a nightmare; that deafening sound of an arrow whizzing by his ear, the arrow that could’ve ended the prince early, made his skin crawl. 

Sapnap was merely 11 years old when the ambush occurred, and now he was freshly 19. He had Dream assigned to him almost as soon as they had returned to the kingdom. 

Dream was the best in the whole force at his young age amongst all other recruits. He excelled in nearly all fields and was driven by pure determination. When assigned, he was a year older than Sapnap and had taken his role extremely seriously. He’d always address Sapnap properly, as “My Liege”, “Your Grace” or “Your highness.” 

It pissed Sapnap off to no end for some reason. Probably because he wanted Dream to be different than everyone else in his life, to be called by his name by people other than his parents. But it was never that easy.

Dream always stood with his back straight and eyes always scanning. He’d saved Sapnap’s life a couple times since then with his keen eye. From killing wild animals that attacked them when out on a trail, to stopping Sapnap from eating a piece of chicken that had been an odd colour. It was poisoned, the prince had never dropped a piece of food so fast in his life. 

From the moment he was assigned, he continued to excel. He became heavily decorated and respected, almost never taking his armour off until an hour after the prince was asleep. This job was his life, and he had little to no regrets. 

Almost.

Sapnap was a bright child. He always watched the knights practice, he helped the staff with the farm animals, and he even looked after his own horse. He also spoke multiple languages and knew the constellations to help him map out journeys and he was well aware of kingdom planning due to having the royal education. He was a passionate ruler that strived to be the best for his kingdom when it was finally his time for the throne. Though it would be quite a while until then, he did what he was told a lot of the time. Even if he was a little clumsy and hot headed at times. 

He and Dream had gotten close about a year after meeting. From there, Dream would escort the prince out into a small shelter they had set up in the woods. Sapnap always bothered Dream to show him how to duel, insisting that he could pick it up. It took a while before Dream gave in, giving him lessons on how to defend himself against immediate threats if Dream just happened not to be there. 

From there, Sapnap had picked up moves and such on his own, even challenging Dream to a few duels that have always been rejected.

 _My apologies, your highness, but I don’t fancy the idea of accidentally hurting you._

Sapnap practiced himself sometimes when he had the time, but most of his time was spent just.. being a prince. 

He would attend balls, ceremonies, events, even funerals. Every time, he’d wear tight professional garb that Dream would help him get out of sometimes when something was too tight, but he almost always was wearing a cape that was baring his kingdom’s symbol proudly; A flame that swirled into the moon. 

“Tell my father that I’ll be right there.” Sapnap ordered, resting the cold damp cloth over his face and leaning back in his chair with his head tilted back. 

Dream hesitated, “I’m supposed to bring you back. He ordered specifically that I bring you back with me or don’t come back at all.” He lifted the cloth a little to see the deep blue-ish grey eyes looking back at him, “Please, Sapnap?” 

The prince glared a little, “Fine..” He took the cloth off and groaned, the usage of his name always softened him up. 

Dream smiled a bit, “Cheer up. It’s only a small meet up. Take some bread and cheese and be on your way, make up an excuse as to why you can’t be there.” Dream suggested as Sapnap stood up. He looked awfully rugged in his lazy attire right now, Dream had noted. 

Sapnap scrubbed a hand over his tired face and nodded, “No, no, it’ll be fine. I can sit through the old man’s meeting.” He laughed, a little mischievous. 

He was a well respected prince, sure, but he also had the tendency to be a bit of a little monster behind the scenes.

“Careful, sir,” Dream laughed with him, arms behind his back, “The birds might whisper.” He gestured to the open window. 

Sapnap smirked a little as he turned, “They’ve been yelling all night so what’s the difference?” He rolled his eyes, turning back to Dream. 

“.. you sleep okay?” 

Dream’s eyebrows went up a little, “Me? Oh, uh.. yeah. I did. Long day yesterday, teaching new recruits sword techniques and such. The lot of them could hardly hold the sword up.” He laughed, shaking his head fondly at the memory. 

Sapnap smiled playfully, crossing his arms, “You’re a devil when you want to be, huh?” 

“And you’re one to talk, my liege?” Dream countered with an eyebrow raise. 

“Fair point.” Sap laughed, putting his hands up in defeat, “Now then. On with what you were doing.” 

Dream bowed, “Of course, if you would now follow me,” He stood back up, smiling at his friend, “Sapnap.” 

It made the prince smile and they were on their way. Dream escorting the prince to the dining room through high ceiling halls that had walls covered in the kingdom symbol and stained glass windows. 

Sapnap greeted maids and servants as they passed by, smiles and light waves. They were by no means harsh rulers at all, which Sapnap was grateful for. 

—

“There you are! I thought you’d have gone off and gotten eaten by wolves.” The king had joked once Sapnap sat in the big chair across from him at the dining table, his mother and two younger sisters on either side of the table munching away on their food. 

“Your father and I were concerned, Sapnap, do try to be on time more often, please.” His mother sounded a little tired of Sapnap’s antics, as this wasn’t the first time this happened. 

“My apologies, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Sapnap explained, practically _feeling_ Dream standing stoic behind him, as if devoid of all his personality he had a while back in Sap’s bedroom.

“Why?” One of his little sisters asked, “Was it the ghost down the hall?” She snickered, referring to one of their older maids that the two little ones seemed to enjoy making fun of. 

“Girls.” Sapnap’s father corrected them with a stern look that shut them up. 

“No.” Sapnap shook his head and picked at the food in front of him, “I actually couldn’t sleep due to the loud birds and frogs outside in the garden.” 

His mother hummed, sipping her water as she looked over her family. 

The dining room was huge, and a little echoey. His mother and father were dressed a little more formal than he was. His mother donned a beautiful sleeping gown that shone in the fireplace light, her crown shining as bright as her husband’s. They truly looked royal, while Sapnap and his sisters were dressed in more casual attire. His sisters wore matching night gowns, a beige colour with black trimming. You could still tell they were expensive. 

“I don’t know how much I will eat this morning.” Sapnap admitted, looking at his parents, “I’m thinking maybe I’ll wrap up some bread and cheese for later when I do feel hungry. My horse, Alec, is probably in need of me.” Again, he hated speaking so formally, but he wanted to get out of here with Dream. 

His father sighed, “Well, if that is what requires your attention, by all means, you may.” He gave Sapnap a dismissive wave of his hand that donned plenty of expensive rings. Sapnap was old enough to skip breakfast but not old enough to walk around without his shadow, huh?

“Dream.” The Queen had called.

“Yes, your majesty?” Dream answered immediately from behind the heavy chair Sapnap sat in. 

“Please escort your prince to the stables.” She ordered. 

With a bow, he waited as Sapnap gathered up some bread and cheese in a cloth and tying it shut, “As you wish.” He answered the queen.

“Good. Thank you. Off you go now.” The queen took another bite of her jam covered bread. 

“Right. Prince Sapnap?” He stepped back and let his friend get out of his chair, “If you’d follow me.” 

Sapnap wanted to punch him in the stomach, but refrained. 

“Of course.” 

He gave the bread and cheese to Dream to carry in the knights satchel as they walked out to the garden. It was lush and colourful. The hardworking gardeners were tending to the plants and arranging them, they were extremely appreciated due to how alive they made the castle look. 

Vines grew along the cobblestone walls and hung over entrances and lanterns, the gentle wind made them sway. 

Sapnap followed Dream down the garden path and asked him something, “Did you wanna go there today?” 

It was code for their little base in the woods that they went to to get away from everything at the castle. 

“We’ll see how things work out. But most likely, yes.”

Sapnap nodded, shivering at the refreshing wind, “Today’s a nice day.” Sapnap observed, stepping forward a little more to keep up with Dream. His friend was so tall and took long strides so sometimes it was hard to keep up. 

“It is, maybe we can go check on the river?” He suggested as he turned his head to the prince, hand on his sword handle as if ready to strike at any moment. His loyalty to the crown met no bounds. 

“Sure! Maybe we can find some lavender, or something.” Sapnap shrugged, bringing a hand up behind his head to scratch, “I need to pick some and put them in my room, perhaps it’ll help me sleep better.” 

Sapnap also had a knowledge of plants due to his education, so to see the prince picking plants out of the ground on these walks wasn’t a rare sight. 

“Hopefully.” Dream acknowledged with a small head nod, really wishing the prince the best. 

It was nearing midday as the boys made it to the river. It was calm today, the current sweeping away grass and leaves that fell in, tricking some fish and being eaten. The river was between two small grassy hills with heavy forest in the background.

They walked over the bridge upon arrival, a thick and sturdy bridge that had been there for ages. Older than both boys combined.

Sapnap got on his knees to look over the bridge into the water. His reflection was all distorted as the water flowed, “Dream,” He got his knights attention, holding out his hand, “Give me your dagger for a moment?” 

Dream hummed hesitantly, “I dunno, I don’t want you doing anything risky.” He rubbed the back of his neck as the prince groaned. 

“Gods, it’s just a little knife, don’t worry.” He held his hand out again, not wanting to abuse his power and demand Dream give it to him. He wanted his friend to trust him. 

Dream looked at the prince and sighed, nodding and pulling the dagger from its holster with a metallic _shing!_.

The handle was now in Sapnap’s hand and he dragged the blade along the water. 

“What are you doing, if I may ask..?” Dream wondered, still standing up straight and alert while Sapnap kinda goofed off. 

“You think I could stab a fish right now?” The prince asked, not looking up from the water. 

Dream chuckled, shaking his head. Sapnap had a tendency to speak like the townsfolk, not so proper, more casual because there was no one to impress right now. 

“Possibly, my liege. But I think it’d be best to save that for when we’re leaving back to the castle.” 

Sapnap hummed in agreement, “Perhaps you’re right.” He turned to look up at Dream, “You usually are anyway.” He sighed and got up, now just holding the dagger. 

“Y’know, sometimes I think you should be the prince,” He admitted as they now walked off the bridge and along the water in search of lavender, “You’re much more suited for it than me, Dream.” 

Dream laughed, shaking his head, “Please, I’m just a knight, there’s no way I’d be able to handle half the situations you do.” He looked to Sapnap sincerely, who just shook his head. 

“No, I think you’d be a better fit, if I’m honest. You’re strong, smart, and you always know what to do.” Sapnap shrugged with a sigh.

Dream’s freckled face had turned a soft pink, looking forward now and laughing just a bit again. It was pretty obvious that Dream wasn’t used to being praised. 

“That’s kind of you to say, but my point stands. I do think you’re the right fit for prince, sir.” 

“Don’t call me that, Dream..” Sapnap had stopped now, looking nearly defeated.

Dream turned to look at him, a few steps ahead of the prince, “Hm?” 

“Dream, is that.. all I am to you?” Sapnap had asked, ruffling his hair a bit to fidget, “.. a prince?” 

Sapnap desperately craved to be in Dream’s position more than a few times a day. It was so _boring_ being in his position. He wanted the thrill of the fight, he wanted to be the one to protect people, to show off his skills and strike fear in the hearts of foes. But alas, it seemed Dream now thought he was more suited for prince. 

More suited to run and hide when the slightest bit of danger made itself known, to have all his food tested for poison, to have to wear monkey suits to events he never wanted to be at, to meet princesses from other kingdoms in hopes that he finds a suitor. Nothing but a mindless puppet until he was the ruler, where he’d be the same, but have a few more responsibilities. 

Dream stammered a little, “N-No, of course not..! You just-.. I..” He couldn’t think of what to say on the spot now. Especially as Sapnap’s scarred brow furrowed coldly, his hold on the dagger tightening. 

“Don’t even bother.” Sapnap spat, now turning to the water and finding a familiar purple plant. 

He kneeled in the gravel to cut at its stems with Dream’s dagger.

“.. Sap-“ Dream tried but was cut off by Sapnap giving him a cold yet undoubtedly hurt look.

“I don’t believe I need you today, Dream. Please return to the castle and stay there until I return.” Dream tried to talk again, to deny the request.

“That is an _order_ ,” Sapnap stood up, looking threatening yet gentle with the dagger in one hand and lavender flowers in the other, “I am your prince. You will listen to me and not question my orders. You understand?” 

Dream was quiet. His brain raced as he quickly licked his lips before straightening his stance, bowing tensely, “Yes,” He hesitated on the last bit, “Your.. Majesty..” 

With that, Dream hesitantly turned and walked over the bridge again, back toward the castle in the distance. Worry pricked at each of his fingertips as he took a glance back at Sapnap, who cut more lavender with an upset look. Dream desperately wanted to go back but refrained, as to not upset the prince and potentially lose his position.

—

Sapnap snuck glances up at Dream as his knight walked back toward the kingdom, disappearing behind some bushes as he turned a corner. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes bitterly, sitting on the uncomfortable gravel as he examined the flowers to pick out the blooms that housed any bugs, dropping them to the ground without any thought. He was a prince.. he could do whatever he wanted.

Sapnap let that bit of anger rest in him, letting it slowly get drowned out by the lonely feeling that haunted him all the time. He wanted nothing more than to be friends with people, to be loud and destructive, to scrap with friends in the mud and play games like he saw the townspeople do. He hated that he had to keep a professional reputation all the time. Hated that every time he walked by, people would straighten their backs and drop the fun vibe they had when they saw their prince passing by.

That’s why it was moments like this he cherished. How he could scream out his lungs right now if he wanted and no one would care. No one would gawk and point, no one would be disappointed in their to-be ruler. 

He was young.. and he wanted to be friends with people. 

His whole demeanour softened up as he confessed it to himself. He looked at the calm water that flowed by and then up at the tall trees. The sun peeked through the leaves and shone off the flowing water, filling Sapnap with a more calm feeling. 

Now that he was thinking about it, it was really stupid of him to get upset with Dream. What was his friend to say? He had been Sapnap’s royal guard for _years_ , it was only natural for him to see Sapnap as nothing but the next heir to the throne, someone who he had to protect with his life. He’d done a phenomenal job at it too. 

The more Sapnap thought, the worse he felt. But his stupid pride stopped him from getting up and chasing his friend to apologize.

He got up and dusted his pants off with a frustrated noise, one hand still holding the flowers and the other picking up the dagger as he turned and walked off into the woods more. 

It was a quiet path that was littered with small stones and bushes. There were some flowers that just brought the lush scene together. The air was so fresh as it blew through his hair and past his nose. 

He walked until he met his and Dream’s hideout, turning off the path when he saw a tree that had a slice in the bark. It was what Dream did so they knew when to turn off the path and into the forest. 

He ventured through the thick bushes and hopped down a small cliff, reaching a spot of a _thick_ tree with large roots you could sit on came out of the ground. There was a tarp over some sticks for a make shift roof and a fireplace, a circle of stones that varied in size. The ground in the middle of the circle was black and charred with ashy charcoal and half burnt logs. 

Sapnap sat under the tarp on the mossy ground and sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and laying down on the flat yet soft ground. He wished he’d taken that cloth of cheese and bread from Dream before he left, feeling a little hungry as he laid there. 

_Oh well_ , Sapnap had thought as he placed the lavender down next to him, letting his eyes close for just a few minutes as the forest sung to him. 

—

Back at the castle, Dream had arrived with a bit of a heavy heart, cursing his ability to not speak fast enough. He had upset the prince and got sent away, what was he to tell the king and queen? 

He entered the dining hall as he searched for them, popping his head in some rooms he thought they’d be in but they weren’t.

.. maybe he didn’t even have to tell them. They were no where to be found when he checked the dining hall, just seeing maids cleaning their plates and the table, taking dishes back to be washed. Perhaps the king and queen were off attending some other tasks that required their attention. 

Dream felt a little lost now without Sapnap around to guard. He watched as the maids had a nice conversation while they worked, noting that he didn’t really do that; just talked to people like a person. 

An odd empty feeling filled his body, slow as molasses as it bubbled up to his chest where it effected him the most. 

He shook his head a little and took a deep breath to distract himself.

Maybe the training grounds needed him?

He cleared his throat and was on his way, navigating the castle and making his way out to the training grounds. The ground was muddy but the sky was clear. He heard grunts and yells as he assumed swords were swung and other weapons were practiced. 

He walked past the tents and looked around, seeing their two newest recruits swinging at each other with wooden swords and shields used for practice. 

They were two boys who were just in training outside of the bigger group that littered a large part of the field. The two boys were lucky, they got to go back to their families and other friends every night. 

“Morning boys,” Dream greeted, meeting the eyes of one boy who was just an inch smaller than him and the other was much shorter, “When did you two get here?” 

The taller one replied with a shrug, “About half an hour ago, I’d say.” His speak was casual, that of a townsperson. 

“And you didn’t forget to sign in this time?” Dream asked. 

“No, Tubbo reminded me. I almost forgot.” The taller replied again, pointing to Tubbo with his wooden sword. 

“You also forgot your stance again, Tommy,” Tubbo pointed out, “Dream told us to keep our feet spread, one foot in front of the other. But you keep them side by side. You’re gonna get hurt doing that.” 

Dream nodded with a happy expression on his face, “Exactly right, Tubbo! Good job.” He ruffled the brown hair and turned to Tommy, “At least one of you pays attention.” 

“Hey! Just because he remembers to write down a time and a foot stance doesn’t mean he’s better than me!” Tommy argued. He was always a little hot headed but was definitely passionate. 

Tubbo just laughed, “You get so angry, Tommy!” He grinned, Dream’s heavy hand still just rested in his head.

“Oh shut up and fight me, dickhead.” Tommy got into proper position this time with an annoyed expression and so did Tubbo, who just looked happy to be there. 

Dream chuckled proudly at their determination, “Keep at it, boys. I’ll be on my way now.” He turned and walked away, then he heard some wood hitting wood and then a whiny distant “Ow! Tubbo, stop!” 

It left a smile on his face, an interaction with them always did. It distracted him from how worried he was about Sapnap for just a moment. But only a moment.

He remembered what Sapnap said to him once as he entered his own tent, as he was the commander when he wasn’t the princes bodyguard. 

_You know, if you would just teach me how to defend myself properly, I wouldn’t need you to shadow me everywhere._

He looked over a kingdom map on the desk and a names list, a lantern displaying a soft glow so he could read over the papers. He looked at times that the training grounds were free use as he pondered.

He had seen Sapnap use a sword once, and he wasn’t too bad. He was well aware the prince practiced in the woods sometimes, as most of the poor trees near their little base had chips missing and slice marks. He had no doubt the prince could defend himself, but it never stopped him from worrying. 

He sat in his chair and sighed through his nose, obviously torn and a little stressed, then he yawned a bit. Maybe it was time he let Sapnap start training more. Maybe not against any of the other knights because they’d have their jobs taken from them or something if they accidentally hurt the prince, but Dream knew that he was too close to Sapnap that the prince could talk his parents out of firing him. 

Dream rubbed the back of his tense neck and closed his eyes for just a little as he tried to take this time to relax.

Then he remembered the food in his bag! 

“Oh no,” He checked and saw the little ball of cloth, the prince’s breakfast. Sapnap must’ve been so hungry.

Thinking about that now made Dream more worried, worried enough that he got up and left his tent, booking it back to the castle and then the garden. He passed by confused looking staff and the two young princesses who were playing in the halls with their dolls.

Totally not just an excuse to see the prince again.

He took a small breathing break when he got to the river and the bridge. He took his small wooden cup he had in his satchel and dipped it in the water for a quick sip. He took one more moment before taking off again after making sure Sapnap wasn’t at the river; he knew exactly where his friend would be right now. 

He was sweating by the time he got to the marked tree, moving the bushes and walking down a small path to the little cliff. 

“Sapnap? Are you here?” He called as he walked up to the quiet camp. He didn’t get a response, but did see Sapnap sleeping under the tarp. A little risky and irresponsible but hey, at least he was safe. It was moments like this where he didn’t know if Sapnap forgot how valuable his life was, or was purposely trying to get in trouble for the sake of action.

“Sapnap.” Dream now kneeled next to him, placing his hand on Sap’s shoulder and shaking it to wake the prince up. 

Sap woke up with a yelp, sitting up and bringing the dagger up to Dream’s neck, making Dream back off immediately. 

“Whoa- A-Apologies,” Dream had his hands up in the air to signify he wasn’t going to hurt him, “It’s just me.” 

He watched Sapnap’s face get pink as he groaned, “Gods, Dream..” Sapnap dropped the dagger and rubbed his eyes, all embarrassed that he pulled a knife on his friend. 

Dream huffed out a shy laugh, swallowing, “Sorry.. I just,” He dug in his satchel and pulled out the cloth wrapped food, presenting it to the prince, “I-I remembered that I had your breakfast with me and I know you didn’t eat this morning.” He explained. 

Sapnap dropped his hand and looked to Dream, then at the food. He was really hungry now that he was looking at it. 

He sighed reluctantly and scooted over, “Thank you.” He did sound sincere though as he took the food from Dream, “Sit down with me?” 

Dream sat with a short nod, not too close to Sapnap and trying to be comfy but it was hard in his armour. 

Sapnap saw Dream fumbling around the heavy metal chest plate and shoulder guards, rolling his eyes, “Just take them off, God forbid you have a moment of comfort, Dream. Or do you need me to give you royal permission?” He added, still a little bitter. Maybe the food would help him stop being a little shit. 

Dream laughed dryly as he nodded, face a little warm as he started reaching to his sides and undoing some belts that held the armour to his body before sliding it off. He had his tight black turtleneck on underneath his armour, he wore it because it made it easier to wear his armour as it helped not chafe against his skin. He flexed his rough looking hands and looked at the fingerless gloves. He then arched his back until it cracked and he gave a satisfied sigh. 

That did feel a lot better. He even undid his belt that held his sword to his hip and let it rest on the ground. 

He glanced at Sapnap — who was a little pink in the face as well — as he ran a hand through his hair that had just barely grown out. He liked to keep it short because it was easier to put on his helmet. 

Sapnap was untying the cloth and let it unfold. The cheese was a little warm but the bread was still soft so who cared. 

Sapnap rested the food on the ground after flattening out the cloth. He didn’t even think about it as he ripped the small loaf of bread in half, looking to Dream as he offered the half to him silently. 

“Oh-“ Dream looked at the food and then back up at Sapnap. He was a little hungry but the prince was probably hungrier, “No, I’m okay.” 

Sapnap shook his head, “Come on, I don’t mind. Please.” 

Sure, he was a little upset with Dream but that didn’t stop him from caring about his friend. 

Dream hesitated again, always needing to be asked twice. 

He took the half gratefully and smiled at the prince. His friend. Best friend. 

“Thanks.” 

Sapnap shrugged, obviously not reading into the action as much as Dream, “Not a problem, Dream,” He picked up a slice of cheese now and offered it to Dream once again, who took it graciously.

Dream only really thought about it because it would be so easy for Sapnap to use his authority and just have Dream sit there and wait while he ate it all, but instead, just let his real self shine breaking that loaf in half. Sapnap didn’t think about it because he didn’t see what others saw about him, how he was supposedly supposed to be a somewhat cruel and stuck up prince with his nose in the air. But the real Sapnap just wanted to eat some food with his friend.

The boys sat there and had their bread and cheese. It helped calm Sapnap down. He was probably just hangry earlier.

After some time, Sapnap played with his hands and let his shoulders relax, “.. I’m sorry.” 

Dream, who had been just staring off into the woods absently, blinked as he was brought back to Earth, “Hm?” He looked to Sapnap, “What?” 

Sapnap now turned his head at him with a look on his face, “I said I’m sorry,” He said again, a little more shamefully now, “I was.. rude, earlier.”

Dream’s eyes widened a little, “No, you don’t have to apologize, that was my fault back there.” 

Sapnap shook his head, “I felt like such an asshole back there.. I.. I went all ‘prince’ on you and made you uncomfortable.. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.” Sapnap admitted, voice trailing a little as he looked at his flower bundle. 

Dream was quiet as he thought of what to say to that, “.. I appreciate that.. thank you.” 

Sapnap snorted, “You’re welcome..” He leaned his head on Dream’s broad shoulder. 

The two were quiet now, just basking in the forest. 

Sapnap took glances at Dream’s hands, then trailed his gaze up his forearms and what little he could see of Dream’s biceps in his peripherals. The action made his face a little warm, as it wasn’t very common to just.. _look_ at another man like you did a woman. Or what least from what he was told. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Dream did make him feel safe. He liked when he’d make Dream laugh, or Dream would say something mischievous and then act as if he didn’t in front of Sap’s parents. It was like an inside joke that they were friends, oddly. 

Sapnap took a breath in and out, eyes absently focusing on Dream’s hands. 

“Y’know what?” Dream started out of nowhere, making Sapnap hum inquisitively.

“I think we could try sword training tomorrow.. I checked the schedule and there’s a free time in the afternoon, if you’d like.” Dream offered, head moving to look at Sapnap once his friend lifted his own head off Dream’s shoulder.

His mouth was open and he looked eager, “Really? You’re not joking?” Sapnap asked with wide and hopeful eyes. 

Dream nodded, “Of course. I.. I trust you can handle yourself more nowadays.” 

The prince hadn’t looked this excited in a while, grinning and getting so happy as he launched forward and hugged the knight tightly, “Thank you! You won’t regret this!” 

Dream laughed quietly, carefully wrapping his arms around Sapnap as if the other were made of glass, “I know.” 

He couldn’t stop the nervous feeling that swirled in his gut at the thought of this.. but maybe Sapnap would surprise him. Maybe this was what Sapnap needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap learns more about Dream. And boy, is it a lot.

The next day was pretty much the same as yesterday; Dream waking Sapnap up to bring him to breakfast but getting little resistance this time. He was definitely grateful since it made things a lot more easier. The prince was usually so stubborn and moody when he was woken up.

Sapnap wore another loose shirt that showed off his collarbone and a small bit of his chest. He tucked it into some dark brown pants and he pulled on his favourite boots. He took a glance in the mirror to check his hair and was on his way with Dream, grabbing his cloak on his way out of the room and draping it over his shoulders since it looked a little windy today. Dream told him that his horse was most likely in need of a run as they walked to the dining room, like Dream was some sort of secretary and not a knight who had experience “dealing” with people.

“We can do that after breakfast, maybe.” Sapnap nodded, obviously in a better mood today than yesterday because today would be the first day he got to train _with_ Dream! 

The blond nodded as he took mental note of the plan, “My horse needs to run a little as well, perhaps we could take them both out today.” He suggested as they walked up to the dining room doors. 

“We can do that.” Sapnap had agreed again, deciding not commenting on how Dream opened the door for him because he didn’t want to start any of that again. He just reminded himself that Dream didn’t see him as weak, his friend was just polite. 

He dusted a bit of lint off Dream’s chest plate as he passed by, knowing Dream liked to be as tidy as possible when in the presence of the king and queen. 

“Good morning!” His father greeted with a jolly smile, seemingly just having been sat down. He was probably happy that Sapnap was here early. 

“Morning.” Sapnap greeted with a bow of his head, seating himself when Dream pulled the chair out. He had to resist rolling his eyes back so far that he could see his brain.

“You’re up early.” His mother noted, seeming surprised. That made Sapnap raise a brow, he was? He usually woke up pretty late, so this was odd..

..Then he got it.

Sapnap huffed out a little laugh, wanting to look back at Dream because now he put the pieces together; The knight had woken him up early so he could impress his parents. 

“Yeah, I slept better last night.” He shrugged, thanking the maid that put a bowl of soup with a roll in front of him. It looked good, the meat was probably rabbit. 

He waited until his father finished saying thanks to eat, something he always did growing up. It was just basic respect most children had. 

Sapnap took hold of his spoon and dipped it in the soup, scooping out a chunk of meat with a few carrots and taking a bite. Just as good as always. 

He wasn’t going to question why they were having soup for breakfast. Maybe one of them had a cold, maybe one of his parents requested it. Who knows and who cares. 

Breakfast was silent for the most part, and Sapnap looked around the hall, catching Dream in his peripheral. His friend stood there as always, back straight and eyes ahead. As he was taught from a young age.

“I heard Dream is going to be taking you to the training grounds today, son.” Sapnap’s father grinned, obviously happy that his son was toughening up.

Sap smiled a bit at his father’s approving tone, “Yes, I’m excited to learn.” 

His mother, on the other hand, looked a little nervous about it, “You better practice with the wooden swords, and do everything Dream says, understand?” 

Sapnap laughed softly, looking at this little sisters, who both were leaning on each other and nearly falling asleep, “I will. I promise, mother.”

After Sapnap had finished his bowl and bread, he wiped his mouth with a cloth that was folded under where his spoon had been placed down, “That was amazing. Thank you.” He stood up from his chair and picked up his wooden bowl, “I’ll take this back.” 

His father nodded, just about done with his own food, “Off you go then, it was nice having you.” He gave Sapnap the go he needed, “But do remember! Don’t get too beat up! There’s a ball to prepare for in a week!”

Sapnap thanked him again and was off, Dream following him like a puppy. When the door closed behind him, he groaned like a little kid, “Another ball..” 

He hated those things, his parents were only trying to schmooze him off to a princess that they hoped he’d like. He didn’t like any of them, none of them were genuine. They were beautiful and graceful as they danced, of course, but Sapnap was a big “Connection” person.

“You know, Sapnap,” Dream said as they were alone on their way to the kitchen, “You don’t have to clean that up.” 

Sapnap shrugged, looking down at his bowl, “Heidi works hard already, she doesn’t need to be picking up after me anymore.” He explained. Heidi was the old maid that the two young princesses poked fun at but were secretly scared of, though Sapnap never knew why. She was around for a long time, she practically raised the prince and the knight when their parents were unavailable. 

Dream nodded, quite fond of Heidi and a little happy Sapnap thought this way, “Ah. I see.” 

Sapnap pushed the door open with his back since his hands were full and was immediately with hearing all the staff inside straighten up and lower their voices.

He felt gross when people did that, it just made him feel like they were scared of him. 

“It’s just me,” Sapnap assured with a gentle smile toward the predominantly female staff, “I just brought my bowl back.” He lifted it a little for emphasis. 

“Oh! Why, thank you,” One of the chefs smiled at him warmly and took the bowl, she was a young girl and was fairly new to the castle. She was older than Sapnap but definitely didn’t look it, and was clearly happy in her position. 

“Not a problem, Sylvee.” — Sapnap always took the time to learn all the staff’s names — Sapnap smiled at her and looked around as she left, then was eyeing up the apples on one of the tables. 

He turned his head to Dream and gestured his head toward them with a grin, walking to the table and picking up two apples, “I’m taking one for Alec. You should grab one for Spirit too.” He suggested, taking a bite of one of the apples he held, “Grab yourself an apple too, Dream, I know you eat earlier than me so you’re probably a little hungry at least.” 

Dream raised a brow, “Oh,” He thought about it and shrugged, “Okay.” 

Dream took two apples as well, and then they were on their way.

—

Sapnap snorted and coughed as he laughed, coughing into his elbow as he now tried to recover. He had choked on his own spit when Dream told him about the time he put a live frog in his mouth as a child.

“That’s foul,” Sapnap told his friend with light giggles as they approached the stables. 

Dream chuckled with a soft grin, “It is, but it’s a good story, yes?” 

Sapnap still had an amused smile on his face as he nodded, tossing the apple up and down as he approached Alec’s stall. The horse’s big head was in a bucket of oats. 

Sapnap clicked his tongue a few times and watched the horse look at him. Sap smiled, reaching a hand out to pet along the big nose, “Hey friend.” 

Sapnap pulled the stem out of the apple and held it in his open palm, watching the horse lip it out of his hand and bite down, some juice falling from his mouth. Sapnap giggled and wrinkled his nose. 

Sapnap then watched Dream tend to his own horse, “You don’t mind if I brush Alec first, right?” Sapnap asked, reaching for the horse brush and opening the stall enough that he could slip in.

“Please. Do what you will.” Dream shrugged, petting his horse. 

Sapnap smiled as he brushed out the coat, getting dust and loose hair out, then he brushed out the mane. 

“Should’ve brought some ribbon, would’ve braided your mane, Alec.” Sapnap mumbled, kneeling to check the hooves that were still pretty clean, they’d have to be trimmed soon though. 

Oddly, the smell of the stalls didn’t bug Sapnap too much. Maybe he was used to it due to always trying to help wherever he could growing up, because he found doing work like this was more entertaining than learning the overseas map of other kingdoms.

“Sapnap, are you ready?” Dream asked from the next stall over, the sound of some buckling was heard. He presumed Dream had saddled his horse.

“Oh- just a moment.” Sapnap turned and grabbed the heavy saddle and lifted it, hoisting it up and over the horse’s strong back. He fit his foot in the stirrups and hopped up, not as easy for him as it was for Dream, who was just absurdly tall. 

“Okay,” He gave the horse some firm pats on the neck, “I’m all ready.” He grabbed the reigns and thanked Dream when his friend opened the stall gate for him. 

He lead Alec out carefully and waited for Dream to get up on his horse. 

Sapnap watched as Dream easily hoisted up, settling with a smile directed toward his friend. 

Sapnap smiled back, “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” 

—

Sapnap let Dream lead the way, following him until they reached the large field that had an obstacle course designed for horses littered along it. “This should be good to get their energy out.” Dream told him, eyes scanning the surroundings like they always do.

Sapnap hummed in agreement, catching Dream’s eye for a second, then heard him urge his horse on with a sharp “Yah!” 

Sapnap grinned with growing excitement, doing the same and following along Dream. They ran along the oval track that was covered with horseshoe prints in the dry dirt. 

They ran a couple laps at a light jog, then Dream kinda smirked as he looked at Sapnap. He clicked his tongue and loosened the reigns, giving a soft whip to speed up. 

Sapnap caught that, looking at his friend and squinting a little, looking forward as he did the same, just a little ahead of Dream. 

Soon enough, soft clicks and competitive looks turned to more sharp urges and gentle whips of the reigns, then the two were racing. Heavy thumps and grunts of effort came from the energetic horses, all four beings having the time of their lives. 

Sapnap didn’t really hear the knight giggle as often as he was right now; probably all giddy from the thrill of the race. It made his heart warm. It sometimes was easy to forget that without Sapnap’s friendship, Dream would’ve just turned into a husk of a knight, completely stoic and quiet, never questioning anything when told. It was odd to think of that; how different would they be had Sapnap and his parents never been ambushed that day..

With a mental shake of his head, Sapnap sighed, trying to focus back to the race.

They raced two laps, one of which they had each one, so this next race determined the “winner.” It was refreshing due to the fact that they were both at the same level of competitiveness.

Sapnap tucked in a little as he urged his horse on, glancing back at Dream who was just a little behind him. He gave Dream a grin as the wind blew through his dark hair and flowed his cloak behind him, then he was back forward to watch where he was going, grip tightening on the reigns ecstatically.

But as they were rounding the final corner, Dream had snuck in the take the inner curve, effectively passing the prince. Sapnap’s eyes widened as Dream gave him a cocky wink as he passed by, hearing his laugh too. 

Sapnap’s insides did a dumb thing that he pushed aside as he tried to keep up. Though it proved to be useless as Dream passed the finish line with a triumphant fist in the air, “Yes!” Dream’s horse reared and neighed on its hind legs for a moment as the knight balanced them. 

The horse settled again and Dream had the biggest grin on his face. 

Sapnap just smiled at him from his own horse, snickering, “Fantastic job, you won a race, shall I melt you another medal to add to your collection?” He teased in good nature. 

Dream laughed, licking his lips and letting go of the reigns for a moment to run a hand through his hair, “Yes, I did, and perhaps you should! Thank you for acknowledging!” 

Sapnap just chuckled, shaking his head as he pet Alec’s neck, “We’ll get them next time.” He promised with a praising tone.

They had run all the energy out of the horses after half an hour more of riding. 

But now they both rode back to the stables, Sapnap hopping off to lead Alec back into his stall, as did Dream with Spirit. 

Sapnap pressed a quick smooch to the nose of his steed, praising him before taking a step back. He let Dream praise his horse too as he stretched, arms above his head. 

“Shall we get going then?” Dream asked, turning to Sapnap and seeing the sliver of skin under his friend’s shirt, but it quickly disappeared as Sapnap let his arms fall back down and he tucked his shirt in again.

“Sure.” 

—

The buzzing adrenaline hadn’t worn off as they did little tasks throughout the morning, just busying their day until the afternoon when the training grounds were free. 

But for now, Sapnap was standing in front of three full body mirrors in an echoey room that was filled with mannequins and clothing material as he was being fitted for his ball outfit. A middle aged woman poked and measured him for his frock coat. It was a deep red coat that would be worn over a black poets shirt. He wore black trousers with it and a belt with a buckle made of gold. He even had to wear white tights underneath with some black boots. It was a very dark colour scheme but he wouldn’t question his parents. Even if it was a little itchy. And tight. Perhaps too many buttons.

“Turn for me, please.” The lady requested, and Sapnap did so. He turned with his arms up and faced Dream, who gave him an amused smirk. 

Sapnap gave him a glare, knowing Dream just liked seeing him all bugged.

“Remind me who chose this outfit again, please?” Sapnap asked the lady, who carefully tried not to poke the prince with any needles.

“The queen, your majesty. She chose your outfit in hopes that it would capture the attention of everyone in the room.” She smiled a bit, seemingly happy that her work would be displayed at a royal ball. 

Sapnap hummed, now blankly staring out a huge window that gave a nice view of the town, “I see.” 

Dream just kept the stupid amused smile on his face, arms crossed as he looked over Sapnap’s outfit. It screamed royalty and luxury. Dream was glad he only had to attend the ball wearing his usual armour, the only difference would be his chest plate that would bare the kingdom’s symbol.

He’d have to stand by Sapnap’s throne watching the party as he always did, watch Sapnap get traded princess to princess on the dance floor. Sapnap always gave them polite smiles and bows, but would never really talk about them after the ball; Dream expected this time would be no different. 

—

Finally, Sapnap was just getting redressed in his own comfy clothes he was wearing before, behind a folding screen for some privacy. 

“Dream?” Sapnap called behind the screen. 

“Mhm?” Dream had his back to the screen as the prince changed. 

“Would you be a dear and punch me in the face during practice today? Maybe a black eye would help get me out of this ball.” Sapnap sounded so bitter whenever he talked about these types of social events. 

Dream just chuckled, shaking his head and sighing, “You know I can’t do that, your highness, unless I’d like to be beheaded.” Okay, a little exaggerated but it was only to joke. 

Sapnap groaned, coming out from behind the screen shirtless, holding the loose shirt in his hand. 

Dream turned when Sap’s voice got less distant, assuming the prince was fully clothed again. His heart jumped a little upon seeing the prince shirtless, so casually comfortable around the knight.

Dream cleared his throat as he watched Sapnap put the shirt on, walking by him. 

“I wish these things didn’t happen so much. It feels like I’m at a ball every damn month!” Sap complained, tucking his shirt with aggressive stabs. 

Dream nodded, “Well-“ His voice had cracked just a little, “W-Well, I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Who knows, perhaps you’ll meet your princess.” 

Sapnap scoffed as he looked up at Dream doubtfully, “Uh huh.” 

Dream smiled at him, “You’ll find someone eventually.. and who knows, maybe if you don’t, your sisters will once they rule.” 

Though the idea of being the only childless ruler made Sapnap wince, he did feel oddly reassured that the bloodline would still be passed on. 

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe I’m overthinking this.” Sapnap mumbled, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in attempt to soothe his anxieties.

Dream was quiet for a little, then shook his head as he took a step toward the prince, “Your fears are real. It’s okay to worry.” He assured his friend with a pat on the shoulder. 

Sapnap now looked up at Dream, blinking once as he thought of what to say. When he couldn’t think of anything, he just put his hand on Dream’s and nodded, looking off to the side. 

“Yeah..” 

Dream examined him a little more before he dropped his hand, adjusting his sword where it was holstered on his hip. 

“.. well.. my liege, I do believe it’s time for the training grounds.” Dream’s smile grew as the prince perked up. 

“Oh! Yes! You’re right!” Sapnap immediately bloomed into a happy grin upon hearing the news, taking Dream’s arm and pulling it along, “Let’s not waste any time!”

Dream let himself get dragged alongside the enthusiastic prince, both boys practically running through the halls. 

—

There was some wind today, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. Sapnap excitedly looked over all the weapons, picking some up just to feel the weight of what he could potentially be dealing with. 

“Sapnap, please,” Dream begged as he tried to get the prince to put down the mace, cautiously keeping his distance as Sapnap swung the weapon around in the air. 

Sapnap looked so happy to be out here, the wind blowing his cloak and hair around as he effortlessly swung the weapon as if in a real duel. He’d seen Dream use this thing once or twice. 

But eventually, Sap complied and put it down, his hand being filled with a wooden replica of a metal sword instead. 

“Okay, show me your stance.” Dream told him, watching Sapnap fumble just a little. The knight shook his head and tapped Sap’s legs with the end of his own sword, “Keep your feet apart, and lock your elbows a little more, you’re too loose and your stance makes it easy to get your feet kicked out from under you.” He informed, watching Sapnap now fix his stance, then looking to Dream for approval.

He nodded with a shrug, “Better.” 

Then Dream demonstrated the proper stance which Sap copied. 

Dream bumped his sword to Sapnap’s and smiled at him, “What did you wanna start with?” He gave Sapnap the option. 

The prince was realizing how little he knew about combat as he thought about it. 

“Um.. parrying..?” Sapnap answered, though it sounded much more like a question. 

It made Dream chuckle, swivelling his sword against Sap’s with skill and dismissively disarming the prince, sword clattering to the ground before his friend could even blink. 

Sapnap’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open; so impressed by just that, “Whoa! T-Teach me that too?!” He requested, excitedly picking his sword back up 

It was amusing to teach Sapnap how to fight. The boy was good for a prince, swinging and getting a few hits on Dream since the knight was being gentle with him but he got his fair share of hits as well on the prince too. 

“Stop being so gentle with me, I’m not a child.” Sapnap demanded when he realized that Dream wasn’t fighting back. 

Dream shook his head, “I’m just figuring out where you’re at, my liege.” He teased a little but it was the truth, “We’re gonna be training for a few hours everyday anyway, so it’s not like you don’t have time to learn, right?” 

Sapnap huffed, dropping his arm after poking Dream in the middle of his chest plate with his wooden sword, “I suppose..” 

“It’s for your own safety.” 

Sapnap resisted the urge to roll his eyes, everything Dream did was for his own safety already. It was so.. boring when you were treated as if you were made of paper. 

They practiced for almost three hours that day. It was full of Dream correcting his stances, posture, technique, what to continue doing and what to drop, even what to do in a fist fight — which the prince was oddly good at.

“Good!” Dream praised as he caught Sap’s fist in his own, like he wasn’t even trying, “Now what do you do?” 

Sapnap thought for a moment, then gently brought his free hand up to pretend to uppercut Dream’s chin, “This?” 

Dream nodded, “Yes! You’re doing great for your first time!” He beamed proudly.

Sapnap liked the praise. It felt different coming from Dream. 

—

They trained until Sapnap sweated through his shirt and his muscles were aching, but he’d never felt more pumped up in his life! He took a swig of water when a flask was handed to him from his friend, soothing his dry throat and mouth. 

He panted and rested with his hands on his knees. 

“Stand up straight and put your arms above your head, it’s easier to regain your breath.” Dream advised after taking a glance at the prince, who immediately followed his instructions. The prince’s head was up toward the sky, panting with his eyes closed as sweat dropped down the side of his face.

Quite a sight.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Dream told him after he was done staring a little. 

Sapnap pouted almost immediately, groaning as his body relaxed and arms fell again, “Back to being a prince..?” 

Dream smiled a bit, looking sympathetic as he nodded, “Only until tomorrow. I’ve taught you the basics, and you did really well, Sapnap, honestly.”

The praise was nice. It made Sapnap feel a little more confident in the training progress that was coming, he liked knowing he did a good job.

—

Once it was getting dark, Sapnap knew he’d have to do some studying for his education and have a bath. The thought of school bored him already, but he knew it had to be done. 

Dream was walking him back up to his room, quiet as ever when inside the castle.

Their footsteps echoed off stone walls and they didn’t really talk at all. They never did really, in fear of being overheard being too close by the staff or Sap’s parents. 

Well, until Sapnap asked, “Would you be interested to know what I’m studying?” 

Dream looked back at the prince, smiling a little, “If you’d like to show me, then I’d like to see it, your majesty.”

“Great! I’m learning Latin! My teacher says it’s important but I can’t really remember why.” Sapnap chuckled shyly, “But I guess I could just ask again.”

“You majesty..!” A gentle voice from down the hall behind them made Sapnap turn around, seeing Heidi standing there next to the bathroom. 

“Oh, uh- Yes, Heidi?” Sapnap turned completely now, “Is there something you need of me?” 

Heidi shook her head, frail hands smoothing out her silver hair, “No, dear, I just wanted to warn you that I’ll be coming to get you in a while after I fill the tub.” 

She must’ve seen how dirty the prince looked when they passed by. For good reason; Sapnap was sure he had dirt in his hair from when Dream swept his feet out from under him. 

“Okay! Thank you, Heidi,” He gave her a small bow with a grateful smile, his voice echoing much louder than hers, “I’ll be in my room.” 

With that, Heidi did a small respectful curtsy and went off in the direction of the kitchen, most likely to grab water. She would be probably getting help from the butlers or stronger maids. Or at least Sapnap hoped. 

“You think we should help Heidi?” The prince asked unsurely as Dream opened the heavy bedroom door, letting Sapnap enter first.

“Heidi’s a strong woman. I doubt she’d accept the help even if we _were_ to offer.” Dream shrugged with a shake of his head, closing the door behind him as he entered after Sapnap.

He watched the prince flop onto the bed instead of going for his work desk. It was a pretty typical Sapnap move, it amused him. Dream went over there instead and sat on the chair. 

Sapnap had said something but it was muffled by the feather stuffed pillows. 

“Come again, my liege?” Dream smiled a little more, looking up at him. 

The room was quiet. The window was closed and the only sound heard was the wicks that burned inside the lanterns. An extremely faint crackling noise, so that was saying something of how quiet the castle was all together. The lanterns lit the room up dimly, but it was enough to see Sapnap and the objects in the room. A calming presence that only orange candlelight could bring. 

“I said,” Sapnap sat up now and leaned back against the headboard, taking his boots off and dropping them to the floor, some crumbs of dirt falling off the bottoms, “How was your day?” 

Dream looked the prince in the eye with a gentle smile, “If I’m to be honest, good. I had a good day. I liked watching and helping you through the day, I liked helping you train. Tomorrow, I’m going a little harder on you, I will be going harder and harder everyday. So I hope you’ll be prepared.” 

The prince just smirked mischievously, “I’ll get as good as you, no problems at all.” He was pretty confident for a prince who had gone his whole life without even holding a sword. Or even a shield. But with the determination Dream knew the prince had; he didn’t doubt him, honestly. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Sapnap..” There was a bit of silence but it wasn’t awkward. It was comfy.. like the whole world was on pause while they just relaxed in each other’s presence. 

“.. Dream?” 

Said knight looked up upon hearing his name, “Hm?” 

“.. thank you for teaching me this stuff.. I don’t even know how my parents allowed it, if I’m honest.” Sapnap was looking down at his own lap, just staring absently as he thought. 

Dream shook his head, “Eventually, you’d have to learn. It’d probably be best that you do.. we.. we wouldn’t want a repeat of why I’m even here to protect you in the first place.” 

Sapnap sighed deeply, eyes closing as he shook his head. “No.. I suppose not..” He leaned his head back now, showing off all angles of his throat and collarbones. 

Sapnap, being the prince, had a beautiful way of looking so elegant despite his personality. He was extremely handsome, he always valued his looks due to how important they were. His parents had always taught him to present himself perfectly as to always be on people’s good side; because a dark secret no one wanted to ever talk about was if you didn’t have a beautiful face, no one would really respect you or even think about you twice. 

So now it was drilled into his head. The prince had a habit of looking at himself in the mirror, water reflections, even Dream’s chest plate sometimes! He didn’t mean to, of course. He couldn’t help it. He constantly worried about what he looked like. 

The prince was a little jealous of Dream, not only since Dream was naturally a handsome man, but he was also a knight, which meant if he had face scars or something, no one would bat an eye. 

Dream, however, didn’t like how much Sapnap fretted over that stuff. He genuinely thought that Sapnap had to be the best looking boy he’d ever seen and Dream’s seen quite a handful of people in his lifetime. 

The thought made Dream’s stomach squirm in a way he couldn’t quite describe. He peeked up to glance at Sapnap, kind of just looking at him. He looked over the jaw line that had some neatly trimmed facial hair on the chin and along his jaw, the surprisingly long eyelashes that rested on his cheeks as his eyes closed, the dark shiny hair that always looked so soft, Dream wanted to touch it.. 

Mentally, Dream sighed as he looked back down. 

“.. are you hoping to find a princess at the upcoming ball?” He asked softly, tracing the engravings on the armour that covered his forearms with the tip of his calloused finger. 

It took a minute for Dream to get a response, but eventually Sapnap had sighed and shook his head. 

“I don’t know what I’m hoping for, Dream.. I never find any connection with any of the girls there.. is.. Dream, do you think there’s something wrong with _me_? Because none of the girls there are like.. mean or unpleasant.. it has to be me..” The prince now just stared at the ceiling while his hand drew lines into the soft sheets. 

Dream didn’t know how to respond, so he let the silence linger for a moment before answering. 

“.. I’m sure it’s nothing big.. you’re young, perhaps you’ll find her at this ball, Sapnap.” Dream tried to be encouraging. 

Sapnap tilted his head in Dream’s direction, “.. you think so..?” 

Dream looked up at him now too, forcing a little smile, “Of course. Have some faith, my friend.” 

—

Sapnap let out a drawn out sigh as he got in the tub. It was filled with steaming water and some goat milk. Some oats floated in there too and so did a few flower petals, then some bubbly suds to top it off. 

Sapnap much rather preferred the clear water hot water baths as opposed to these loaded baths, but this was just something his parents always had him do a in preparation for balls. These loaded baths made him smell extra nice, and the milk apparently gave his skin a glow and his hair a shine. 

He sunk in the foggy water until his collarbones were just peeking out. He gently picked up a rose petal and absently rubbed it in his hands, the scent coming off the petal a little more. 

Sapnap looked around, listening to the small fireplace noises as he stared at the flame. He’d always had a love for fire. It was so beautiful and dangerous, so entertaining. His first time he’d set fire to something was so engraved in his memory. He remembered the thrill of the flammable object being swallowed whole by orange flames.

It was moments like this where the prince was alone with his thoughts. His mind lingered until he thought of his childhood after meeting Dream. It was nice to feel the suffocating nostalgia. 

He remembered how nervous he felt when he saw the knight. His mother was there with him, telling him that this boy would be at his side no matter what to keep him safe. It was good to get them acquainted at a young age, because now the two were closer than ever. 

He remembered the first time he’d made Dream laugh; it was amazing to him because before that, the knight had always tried to be serious. Thinking back, the young knight was probably just trying to be like his superiors, stoic and quiet. Never letting anything effect them.

But that day Sapnap had slipped in the mud and fell into a puddle, accidentally dragging the knight in when trying to grab him to steady himself, the knight laughed for five minutes straight. It was a funny laugh, contagious.

It spread to the prince like wildfire, and the two had been laughing together ever since. 

Sapnap found himself staring at a wall with a smile on his face now, gentle and fond. 

Then he thought about family. 

Dream usually avoided the topic, so it was rarely asked out of respect but now that Sapnap thought about it.. Dream had never said a word about his own family before and they’ve been friends for years now.

It was odd, to say the least. To think that he knew so much about the knight, when in reality, he knew a lot less than he thought he did. The knight was usually so reserved, always shaking off the prince’s questions with a smile and a “ _This isn’t about me_.”

—

Dream was in his own room now, which was down the hall from the prince’s. Not as grand as the princes, but it was humble. 

He had his armour off after he had done a quick castle check, tasking some other guards out onto the watch towers for the night and arranging them shifts. 

The blond stretched and yawned in front of the mirror, rubbing his freckled face and staring at himself. It was weird whenever he was reminded of his existence. He felt oddly empty or as if on pause when not around the prince. Protecting Sapnap was really all he ever knew, so sometimes he got caught up on it. 

He changed his outfit to something more casual. He wore a loose linen shirt with the drawstrings undone, revealing a bit of his chest. He wore pants that were more suitable for sleeping but also gave him some decency if he had to run out of the room at a moments notice. He wore no socks or gloves now, his feet could feel every rough detail of the cobblestone floors under them. 

He looked at his hands now, rubbing the tips of his calloused fingers together and hearing the gentle yet scratchy sound. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d been soft.. Sapnap had soft hands. The sleeves on his shirt were baggy enough that he could roll them up to his elbows. 

Once he was done looking in the mirror, he went and sat on his bed, bringing a large blanket over his shoulders and closing his eyes for just a moment. He didn’t lay down. He never slept until an hour after the prince fell asleep, because that was just a habit now, possibly even an instinct at this point. He knew Sapnap was just in the bath now, so he took this time to just sit in his own bed and relax. The blanket that was draped on his shoulders was made from the hide of a bear. It was his trophy in a way; it was the first bear he’d ever killed to protect Sapnap. 

They had been out on the trail down to their little forest base when a heavy grunt was heard, making them turn around to frantically scan the surrounding woods, then a large brown bear has emerged from the bush and looked not at all scared of them. 

He remembered how his heart nearly stopped when Sapnap tripped and fell when they had ran. They were only 15 and 16 at the time, so a fully grown grizzly was more than enough to make them run.

“D-Dream-!” Sapnap called, but the wind was knocked from his lungs and all he could do was wheeze out the knights name and desperately grab at dirt as he tried to crawl away. He had flipped over when he heard the heavy footsteps behind him, along with more grunts. The prince’s life had flashes before his eyes in that moment and he was now awaiting the unbelievable pain that was to come as he squeezed his eyes shut, body freezing up in fear. 

“No!” Dream didn’t yell often, so it was a little surprising to hear.

Dream had his sword pulled out and was swinging it at the bear with precision. He had gotten a good slice at the face and successfully pissed the bear off even more that it had forgotten about the prince that trembled in the dirt. 

“S-Sapnap, run!” Dream told him as he backed up with his shield ready, blocking a powerful swipe from the bears dangerous claws. 

The prince hesitated. Of course he did. 

But when Dream had yelled at him to run again, more demanding this time, he just whimpered and ran back toward the castle after doing a few double takes.

Sapnap had tears in his eyes and he booked it, hearing the bear roaring and Dream yelling back behind him. Sapnap was running on pure adrenaline and it was the only thing keeping his body going. He tried to not think about his friend being ripped apart by a full grown grizzly, tried not to think how it would’ve technically because of him.. 

Sapnap had gotten to the castle and met with his parents, tears pouring down his cheeks and dirt under his nails. He was shaking horribly in his mother’s arms, his father already talking to a guard to recruit a small party to help the appointed knight as fast as possible. 

It had been almost two hours later when Dream had come back limping to the castle. Blood dripped from his face and various other claw wounds in his body. His shirt was ripped and bloody, his skin was already starting to bruise badly.

Sapnap was still with his mom when the knight finally found his way to the throne room where the royal family was. 

“Dream!” Sapnap was immediately at his side and helping his stand, “W-We need a doctor!” The prince turned back to his parents, who had a maid run to go get one fast.

It was all a blur to Dream, all he knew was Sapnap was crying and telling him to stay awake one moment, then he blinked and he was laying in the medical room. He had bandages around his arms and he was shirtless, probably pant-less as well but that didn’t matter to him because he had a blanket over his lower half.

A fire crackled to his right. He turned his head to look around but winced sharply as he felt a headache punish him for moving. No one was in the room with him, a lot of empty beds lined along the walls with curtains in between them to give the nonexistent patients some privacy. 

He gently reached up to touch his face when he noticed the bandages around his hand. He knew he must’ve looked terrible but maybe not as terrible as he did when he got to the castle. 

He fell asleep again after that, the small flash of the prince crying in front of him did sting a little, but it let him know he was safe. 

The bear was skinned by the search party of other knights that were supposed to find Dream, they brought it back in hopes that it would be a nice gift to soften the blow of not being able to find the young knight. Of course, all was well when they had found out Dream had come home on his own. Thus, Dream had his warm trophy and still bared the scars. 

Now, Dream just sat there as he remembered. Four years ago was the first time he’d killed something to protect Sapnap.. then there was that time almost a year later where he had to fight off someone who had attempted to assassinate the prince in his sleep but got the room wrong; the assassin ended up in Dream’s room. It was a pretty fair fight, a 17 year old knight and a grown man with some knowledge of a blade. 

Dream got more scars that night, but the man got off worse. _So_ much worse. 

Dream sighed heavily, swallowing as he looked around and then at the spot on the floor where he had dug his favourite dagger into the neck of a clumsy assassin. The memory made him feel a little numb. He didn’t like thinking about it, how close the prince came to dying that night. It was kind of obvious how much Dream valued Sapnap’s life more than his own. It was also a little sad. But he didn’t seem to think so; this was normal, according to all the other knights.

Eventually, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard walking outside his room. He identified the sound in a split second, bare feet on stone floors. It had to have been the prince returning from his bath. 

Dream sat stiff as he listened. If he were to have wolf ears, they’d be perked up. This was another habit, listening in and trying to identify every little noise in the night. 

He heard a door close and that was it, not hearing much else. A silent sigh left his body as he relaxed a little more. He realized that he hadn’t spoken a word since the prince had gone to bathe. He was just silently remembering the past and felt like smoke filled his lungs, making it hard to breathe or think. Nostalgia hit people in different ways, it seemed. 

—

Sapnap has changed into proper sleeping clothes now, drying his hair and taking a deep breath in and out. He brought the lantern over to rest on the nightstand next to his bed and laid down, pulling the blankets over himself to warm up. 

He was tired. He imagined this must’ve been how Dream felt a lot, since his friend trained whenever he wasn’t accompanying Sapnap somewhere. He didn’t like to feel rusty at all, so constant training was important.

Sap’s heavy eyes slowly closed when he’d found a comfy position in his bed. He was curled up a little and the silk of his pillow cases was nice against his face. 

The prince was almost out like a light. He was so exhausted that he didn’t even bother turning the lantern off.

Then a gentle knock made him jump, making him sit up and run a hand through his slightly damp hair and blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“It’s me.” Dream had informed him on the other side, “Am I allowed in?” 

Sapnap rubbed his eyes and cross his legs under the blanket, “Of course, Dream.” 

The door opened and Dream slipped in, closing it behind him. It was always weird to see Dream not wearing his armour. 

Dream smiled at him, “Just came to check in on you. Make sure you feel safe and stuff.” 

Sapnap snickered, “I mean, you’re here. So naturally, I do.” He liked to let Dream know that his friend was doing a good job here and there. Dream seemed to like to hear it.

The grin that grew in Dream’s face gave that away easily. The blond looked down at the bed and back to the prince, “May I?” 

“Please.” 

Dream had sat on the empty spot, stretching and arching his back as he brought his hands over his head, shirt revealing a little bit of his stomach. Sapnap meant to look away but.. whatever, maybe he just forgot to. That’s what he told himself, of course. What else could it be?

“How was the bath?” Dream questioned, knowing he should’ve taken one today too, but now it was too late. At least he didn’t smell bad.

Sapnap shrugged, “It was nice. There was so much dirt in my hair.” He laughed softly, “Probably from all the times you knocked me down. I thought you were taking it easy on me.” He playfully kicked Dream’s hip. 

“I was,” Dream grabbed the ankle and pushed it away with a snort, “You’re not prepared for what’s to come if you think that was me ‘not going easy’ on you.” 

They just laughed it off, Sapnap spotting the claw mark scar on Dream’s forearm. 

“.. do you remember that time we got attacked by a bear?” Sapnap asked.

Dream smirked, looking at the floor now with a shake of his head, “Oh, I remember.” He tittered. If only Sap knew.

“I still can’t believe you managed to come back.” Sapnap added gingerly. 

Dream could only nod, wanting to change the subject already because he didn’t like thinking of it.

“.. Your parents are fitting me for new armour tomorrow, armour for the ball.” Dream informed the prince, looking up at him now. 

Sapnap raised a brow, “Oh? Well, it’s been a while since you’ve gotten new armour, your usual set’s covered head to toe in scratches and some dents.” 

“Well, I appreciate your parents thinking of me.” Dream replied, “Sometimes I forget they’re the king and queen. From what I heard from some of the older townsfolk, the last rulers were horrible..” 

Sapnap nodded, “I wouldn’t know. No one talks when I’m around. Perhaps due to the fact that some might think we’re like the last rulers..” The prince sighed faintly. 

Sapnap looked off to the side now, staring absently at some dust in the corner as he finally asked, “.. Do you remember anything about being a kid? Like.. I’ve known you for a long time, but I feel as if I don’t.. _know_ you, if that makes any sense.” 

Dream thought about it. It was a big question to ask of the knight. 

“Uh.. I.. I mean, I remember when we-“ 

“No, Dream, _you_.. I wanna hear about you.” 

The simple request left Dream a little taken aback. Suddenly his brain was empty and he had no idea what his life even really was before this position. What we did remember seemed to black out everything else. 

“I.. I guess I can’t remember much.. All I know was my..” He paused because he was hesitating whether or not to say this next part, and he was thankful Sapnap just waited for him to finish, “.. My family.. I can’t remember much of them.. but I know I’m not from this kingdom originally, I was part of some.. village.. I think..” 

It was foggy in his head as he tried to remember, getting just a little distressed that he couldn’t remember anything fun, “Um..” 

He didn’t want to tell Sapnap about the fire. He didn’t want to tell Sapnap that he had seen some stuff that would stick with him through his whole life, stuff that still kept him up at night sometimes. 

Then a gentle hand was on his shoulder, a little smaller than his but still broad and firm. 

“Dream, you know you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t wanna..” Sapnap told him. Dream must’ve looked as distressed as he felt if Sapnap called his attention mid thought.

But oddly, the gentle words and grounding hand worked wonders. 

Dream swallowed and shook his head, “No.. I’m okay. Thank you,” He cleared his throat and looked up now, at the tapestry of the kingdom symbol that hung in Sap’s room, “Uh.. I remember bits and pieces, I had my parents.. I was young, maybe just turned 11.” He could hardly remember much about his childhood now that he thought of it, “.. I was in small jobs that kept me busy and strong for my age, whether it was helping feed chickens or something else.. but I guess a patrol of guards from this kingdom had a bad day and decided to take it out at a tavern, I think.. I can’t remember what I was told, but all I remember happening was my mother..” 

His voice was trailing a bit, from focusing on the memory and trying to fight off the sting behind his eyes because this was suddenly getting really hard to talk about. He was beginning to feel choked up already.

He cleared his throat again, rubbing his eyes, “M-My mother was shaking me awake, and she was crying.. she told me we had to get out of the house. It wasn’t until I l-looked out the window that I knew that.. a fire.. uh..” 

He didn’t want to look at Sapnap. He knew the prince would have the look of utmost concern in his eyes, sincere care that would probably break Dream’s dams.

He took a deep breath in and out, silent for two more seconds, “A-A fire had started, and it spread through the grass because it was dry out and..” He stopped anytime he thought he was gonna cry. It had been a long time since he’d talked about this, so long that he couldn’t even remember if he _ever_ told anyone at all.

“So-So I ran out of the house with my mother to try and meet up with family friends, I guess.. th-there was so many people.. people were running in and out of burning houses to collect what they could, help their kids out, their.. families..” Dream sniffled and rubbed his eyes, the hand on his shoulder squeezing carefully to let him know he was still listening, “My mother and I got separated. I couldn’t hear her and she couldn’t hear me over the fire and screaming, I-I saw so many people burning alive that night.. eventually, I stumbled out of town because I thought maybe they’d be out there safe and the smoke was too much, but I.. I never found them. Though, I was found by the guard patrol, they grabbed me and I tried to fight them off, so I guess that was why they thought I’d be suitable for knighthood.. I don’t know. I was too weak to fight them all and all I remember doing was screaming.. screaming for them to let me go, f-for my mother..” Dream now stared forward with wide eyes that were going a little red from holding everything back. 

“So.. so I-I passed out when I finally screamed enough, I was brought to the kingdom in a cart and was given a spot to stay in the castle.. I saw you around sometimes, but never interacted with you until a year later. When I was appointed to you. They saw something in me, and for that, I’m grateful because many of the other recruits I met didn’t make the cut.. they’re just regular guards now, part of the kings army..” 

Sapnap was stunned. 

“Wow.. D-Dream, I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” He apologized, scooting closer and sympathetically rubbing Dream’s back. His friend looked aloof, and it was.. unsettling.

“Not your fault.. I got my revenge when I got rid of the patrol leader that had taken everything from me.” Dream mumbled in reply. A year ago, Dream had gotten the King to fire the leader of the patrol. Dream took a walk that night too, visited the local tavern and saw the familiar ex-guard swearing up a storm. He was drunk and saying things such as “The king is a wretched leader” and “The king will pay for this.” 

Though they were just drunk babbling, they were still serious threats that only helped Dream’s case.

It didn’t take long for Dream to escort that guy outback and beat him within an inch of his life. Maybe it was a little unfair due to the drunk advantage, but he didn’t care. This son of a bitch was the one who could’ve stopped his men from setting the village on fire, but he didn’t. So he’d pay in blood. 

Dream’s knuckles were already bruising as he threw the knocked out man over a fence and into some random pig pen, face first into wet mud and pig shit like he deserved. 

The only thing that kept Dream from killing him that night was that he was known to serve the royal family, so to protect that reputation, he spared him. 

Dream rubbed his eyes now. There were tears that made his eyelashes wet, and his nose stung as it turned a little red. 

“.. I don’t know where they are now, Sapnap.. I-I don’t know if I’ll ever find them..” Dream sniffled, “I don’t even know if she’s a-alive..!” 

Dream’s body now shook. It was rare that he ever shook like this nowadays, and it was even more rare that he ever cried. 

That is until tonight, until Sapnap finally just wrapped his arms around Dream and squeezed, letting out his love in the best way he knew how.

“.. I’m sorry that happened to you, Dream..” Sap’s voice was gentle, like he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and upset his firmed even more. 

But the words and hug alone were already what caused him to burst. No one had ever been sorry. 

Dream’s eyes welled and his body shuddered as he just cried. He adjusted his seating and turned to Sapnap, holding the smaller one closer and crying into his shoulder. 

No more words were spoken for a bit, just the prince rubbing Dream’s toned back and feeling his heart crumble with every sob Dream let out. These emotions were raw, and they hurt, but _God_ they needed to come out finally. 

As if the world could sense Dream’s sadness too, it had started to rain outside, drops pattering on the window filled the room as white noise. 

It was a miracle Sapnap didn’t cry with him; but maybe it was for the best. One of them had to be the stable one. 

—

“.. are you okay..?” Sapnap had asked once Dream was now just a shaking ball in his arms. 

Dream sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes on his hands as he pulled away, “Y-Yes. ‘M okay, now.. I.. I’m sorry, that was a lot..” 

Sapnap shook his head, noticing the large wet patch on his own shoulder. He’d have to change his shirt. 

“Don’t be sorry, Dream. You didn’t do anything..” Sap reassured, amiable and calm. He put those public speech classes to use.

Dream licked his lips and hesitated before nodding, swallowing and sighing as he sat forward again.

“.. I should leave now.. you need to sleep.” Dream told him as he got up, body a little weak. He nearly took a step before Sapnap reached for his hand. 

Wow, Sapnap’s hand was smooth. Dream was glad, in a way. It meant he didn't have to go through what Dream did, and he was grateful.

“Stay. Please, Dream..” The request was gentle yet full of concern, maybe a hint of bashfulness. 

Dream looked at the hand and then up at Sapnap, who had looked at him for a split second before looking the other way a little shyly, “I-I don’t want you to go to bed alone after that..” 

Dream swallowed, “Your ma-“ He stopped and corrected himself, this wasn’t just the prince he was talking to, this was Sapnap, his best friend, “.. Sapnap.. I don’t.. I don’t want to impose-“

“Dream, please, I insist.” Sapnap offered one more time, warm hand still on his wrist with a now careful hold. Now the dark blue-ish black eyes looked into his own green ones, so much sincerity in them you could choke. There was even a bit of a blush on Sapnap’s face that Dream just couldn’t deny him.

“.. okay.. I-I’ll stay.” Dream nodded, arm relaxing as he sat back down on the bed.

“Perfect..! Thank you,” Sapnap smiled with sympathy, “Y-You can lay here.” He patted the empty spot on the right of the bed. 

Dream moved and laid where Sapnap wanted him, taking a deep breath. Sapnap’s bed was comfy. Maybe because it smelled like the prince and it was a comforting scent. 

The lantern was blown out by Sapnap now, then the darkness enveloped them and the rain became much more apparent. Though, it was still comforting.

Dream got a little comfier, facing the window and trying to relax more, but he couldn’t relax entirely because he could sense the prince hesitating to do or say something. 

“Dream?” 

Ah, right on queue.

“Mhm?” 

More hesitation.

“.. can.. c-can I hug you..? Like as we sleep?” 

Dream’s eyes stared out the window as he thought about it. Was that allowed? They wouldn’t get caught because Dream always woke Sapnap up, and Dream always woke up at the crack of dawn by himself.. plus, Dream thought he deserved a bit of comfort after tonight.

“Of course.” Dream allowed, voice a little rough from crying and being tired.

Sapnap smiled with relief immediately, biting his lip as he got closer to Dream and swung the blanket over him too, wrapping an arm around Dream’s waist and pressing his forehead to his shoulder blade. He tried to get his hands to stop shaking for just a little.

“.. t-thank you for being honest with me tonight.. it was nice to know you trust me with this information.” Sapnap had mumbled, closing his eyes and trying not to think about how warm his face was. 

“Of course,” Dream rested a hand over Sapnap’s to show his appreciation since he could only do it in so many words, “Thank you for letting me be honest..” 

The boys had fallen asleep that night with a jittery feeling in their stomachs and warmer hearts due to some thick walls that had been broken tonight. It was nice. Freeing. 

Dream’s rough hand on his own sent butterflies through Sapnap’s stomach, and they still fluttered even after Dream’s hand fell when the knight had fallen asleep. 

It took a moment for Sapnap to fall asleep because he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was a reason he never particularly felt attracted to any of the princesses at the events he went to. The possibility that he thought of scared him, but also thrilled him in a sick way.

But.. but that could wait, because the exhaustion he felt was now in his bones and he just couldn’t stay awake any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how many ppl have my post notifs on 😳 if u do, i will kiss u on the forehead
> 
> SORRY IF THIS IS SO LONG HAHSHHSAH I DONT GET TO WRITE VERY OFTEN, SO I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONG. EAT UP, FELLAS ! I HOPE I DIDNT DISAPPOINT
> 
> also yes im making a chap 3 where EVEN MORE STUFF HAPPENS ! I THINK U CAN GUESS WHAT ILL BE STUFFIN INTO THE NEXT CHAP 😳😳
> 
> comments are sososososo appreciated!!! Ily !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings are unfair, and other feelings are downright cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . Listen, I know I promised a ball, but i p much improv this stuff and got a little carried away. Sorry if it’s super long and there’s some spelling/story mistakes, it’s 5 am :] 
> 
> i was listening to “Camille Saint-Saëns - The carnival of the animals - The Swan” while writing a lot of these scenes so Jack that Shit up if u want some scenes to possibly hit different 👀

The handle of the weapon twirled in his hand so effortlessly and the look in his green eyes was so focused, as if he knew what Sapnap was going to do before it even happened. He probably did, honestly, he had studied the prince for most of his life so it wasn’t too weird when you thought about it. 

“Good! Again! But more force this time!” The order came quick and Sapnap had hardly caught it in time. 

He lifted his shield frantically when Dream brought the wooden sword down on him in one swift motion, then his feet were swept out from under him because he had forgotten his footing yet again. He thumped to the ground with an ‘oof’, eyes opening with a groan to look up at Dream who held the tip of his sword to Sap’s nose. 

“That would get you killed, Sapnap. It is important to know where your feet are, okay?” Dream told him. He was being too nice about it, it made it hard for Sapnap to want to fight him. 

Dream stabbed his sword into the ground and helped Sapnap up, picking a piece of grass out of the black hair. His fingers had brushed the skin of Sapnap’s temple, but he quickly pulled away and made it look like he was tossing the grass piece.

“Dream, could you please be a little meaner? I don’t want to fight you if all you say is nice stuff.” Sapnap told him with a miffed tone as he dusted his backside off. It was a good thing he wore clothes that he didn’t mind getting dirty otherwise his mother would kill him. 

Dream laughed at the odd request as he pulled the sword from the ground, “Meaner? Or more aggressive?” 

“Either. Just stop being so nice to me.” Sapnap looked up at the knight, noticing that his freckles became darker in the sun and hair seemingly got brighter. 

Dream shrugged dismissively and got into position again, “As you wish.” 

—

Half an hour into the next fight, Sapnap messed up one dodge and Dream didn’t let him forget it.

“Dead.” Dream said nonchalantly as he hit Sapnap’s side with the wooden sword.

“Dead.” That time, Sapnap didn’t bring his shield up fast enough. 

“And once again,” Dream had batted the other’s sword away and used the other’s moment of confusion to get close enough to grab his shoulder, bringing their faces awfully close as he held the sword to Sap’s neck for the second time that day, “Dead.” 

Sapnap made the mistake of looking up at Dream, who gave him a cocky and amused smirk in return. 

“I-I get it.” Sapnap grumbled with an unamused look to the side as he pulled away from Dream, his shoulder where Dream had grabbed him felt cold already.

With the newfound strength, Sapnap picked his sword up and readied himself. Dream was adjusting a few things on his shield as he did so. He took advantage of Dream’s absent moment to strike - also taking Dream’s advice of striking as soon as you see an opportunity. 

Quickly, he swiped at Dream twice, hitting his thigh and his side. Dream let out a surprised noise as he brought his shield up to block a down swipe from the prince. He caught a glimpse of Sapnap’s dark eyes; seeing the fresh determination and passion was exciting. It made the knight hesitate for another split second and suddenly Sapnap had connected his heel with the middle of Dream’s shield, giving a forceful kick that knocked Dream on his back and into the dirt. It was like kicking over a turtle and watching it get discombobulated. 

Sapnap wasted no time getting right on top of Dream, huffing as he held the sword to his neck with a grin that screamed “Oh my god, I actually did it!” 

“Dead.” The prince gave Dream a taste of his own overconfident medicine as the wind blew by, flowing his hair and cloak. Dream thought he looked so happy and almost angelic in the light. 

Dream swallowed and felt the edge of the wooden sword graze his Adam’s apple, carefully moving Sap’s hand back to keep the sword from being in such a vulnerable spot, “Congratulations.” He laughed shrinkingly.

Sapnap celebrated his victory and Dream let him. He was eventually released and assisted with a surprisingly strong hoist upward from the prince. 

Sapnap was patient as he waited for Dream to dust off, but still looked like he was riding the giddy high he got from beating the knight for once. He was bouncing a little on his heels and smiling widely, all proud of himself.

“With that, I think it’s time to end. I still need to be fitted for the armour and I don’t want to be late.” Dream told his friend, who immediately looked disappointed. 

Sapnap sighed quietly, “Alright.” He reluctantly brought the wooden sword and shield back to the weapon rack that was in one of the tents. Dream had called to him and told him to meet him at the foyer of the castle when he was done. Dream usually kept his own wooden sword in his own tent so it wasn’t a surprise when Sapnap entered the hot tent of the blacksmith without his friend beside him. 

He greeted the blacksmith that was busy hammering away at a scalding piece of metal, at a glance it seemed to be in the shape of a smaller knife. No matter, he didn’t want to bother busy workers so he went to where the wall was empty, fitting the wooden weapon on its small hooks.

He looked at all the other weapons curiously, walking around after taking a small peek at the blacksmith who was still preoccupied. 

He scanned over the smaller weapons, hands twitching just once as he fought the urge to just steal a small dagger for himself. There were a few more left over that no one would particularly miss, right..?

Eventually after giving it some thought, he shook his head and turned away because he wasn’t about to ruin someone’s month with stealing their hard work. Leaving the weapons and saying goodbye to the burly blacksmith, he was on his way to meet up with Dream.

He walked himself toward the castle foyer but not before taking a glance out to the kingdom down the small hill. It was a little cloudy today, and the wind was cold yet fresh. He adjusted his cloak a little to bring it over his shoulders more, then he wondered how the townsfolk were doing today, then wondered how it would be to have to work hard to be where you were. 

It wasn’t something Sapnap would ever get to experience, so he’d continue to always be clueless about it. It felt odd to wish for things to be harder, sometimes.

Finally, he entered the foyer with the help of two guards that stood in front of the large wooden doors with iron handles. It was a big entrance to the throne room.

He didn’t see the blond anywhere upon entering so he just assumed Dream had been caught up with someone or something and was going to be a tad late. He just rubbed his eyes and stretched, feeling like he might develop bruising where Dream had hit him with the wooden swords. Those things were _not_ hollow, they were heavy and they hurt really bad when they hit tender spots.

He walked up the few steps and looked over his father’s large throne with observant eyes, running a gentle hand over the gold armrest that had a dark red pillow resting on top of it. It was truly a grand throne, but it was empty a lot of the time; the king was a very busy man. 

Sapnap looked off to the left and saw his mother’s smaller but just as grand and expensive throne along with his little sisters thrones, then looked to the right of the kings and saw his own. It was about the same size of his mother’s and got uncomfortable after sitting in it for too long, but that was okay because as much as he said he didn’t like being put up on a pedestal, it was nice to feel important and respected when he sat in it.

He took a seat in his father’s throne after looking around for anyone such as the waiting staff or maids, releasing a full body sigh as he leaned his head back and relaxed a little. Alone in a large echoey foyer, awaiting his friend - sitting in one of the most powerful spots in the entire kingdom. It was an ethereal quiet that swallowed him whole.

“Sapnap.” 

Sapnap was suddenly being tapped awake. 

He hadn’t even realized he fell asleep. His fathers chair was awfully comfy compared to his own; he’d have to try and fix that. That, or the prince was just tired today for some reason. 

But for now, Sapnap looked up at who was touching him; Dream.

Sapnap’s face broke out into an easy-going smile, “Why hello, Dream,” He greeted as he relaxed into the chair again, letting a leg spread as he leaned his head on his hand, “Might I ask why you decided to have me wait?” 

Dream snorted with an eye roll, knowing Sapnap only talked so formally around his parents/staff/townsfolk, or to tease the knight, “I needed you to be in one spot until I could come get you, some squires had come early and I needed to do some things. But that’s not important. What’s important is that your mother saw me and requested I bring you to the ballroom so you can practice your waltz for the event.” 

Sapnap sunk into the chair and closed his eyes, but nodded as he got up from his father’s throne and cleared his throat to get the sleepy rasp out of it. 

“I’m going to leave you there alone with your mother, as I still have to be fitted.” Dream informed him as they walked down more high ceiling hallways that hung paintings and drawings, some old weaponry as well. Such a long line of history that came in so many forms, it was beautiful.

“Mm.” Sapnap hummed as he absentmindedly looked at the paintings of old rulers while they walked. Eventually, they got to the newest rulers; himself and his family.

Sapnap was 15 when the painting had been done. He was sitting in his throne next to his father while his parents held the princesses on their laps. They were all serious faced to show that they were stoic rulers as they were instructed. Sapnap remembered that month like it was yesterday. 

He had to wear white leggings and tacky pants, along with a red tunic and wrap over coat. He had buckled shoes also. His hair was shorter and he looked bored. He had to hold the same pose for _hours_ that day, then more the next and the next until it was finally done, he could still remember how sore he had felt.

Sapnap just chortled with a shake of his head, telling Dream it was nothing when he was questioned.

When they reached the ballroom, Sapnap breathed in the air of the open room. His mother wasn’t there yet but a small band was. It just consisted of a piano player, violinist, and a cello player for now to carry a consistent tune for the prince to practice along with.

“So,” His voice bounced off the dome ceiling that was decorated so elegantly with gold and paint, white pillars on the sides of the room. Sapnap always felt so small in it, “Are _you_ excited?” 

Dream laughed softly, “I am, your highness.” He had to use the dreaded name since there were other people present. 

Sapnap looked up at everything, watching the chandelier dangle and twinkle in the sun as gentle beams came through the large stained glass windows and regular windows, a breeze came through the open balcony door. 

“Oh, are you? You don’t have to do much, I’m afraid.” It was a little act they did in front of people to make sure Sapnap looked professional in the public eye.

“I don’t, but with the music and the people, what could be better?” 

“ _Almost literally anything else_.” Sapnap thought immediately, but answered, “Couldn’t have said it any better, my friend.”

Dream knew the prince was lying through his teeth, the collected expression hid the prince’s true feelings. It almost made him laugh, but for the sake of his friend; he remained composed.

“Just think, two days time you’ll be dancing through the night. Not a care in the world as you swoon the room.” Dream told him with a shit eating smirk that only Sapnap could see. It was entertaining how they could read the other like a book and know exactly what the other was thinking when they were acting professional.

Sapnap raised a brow and chuckled, a way with few words to say “ _If I could punch you in the mouth, I would._ ”

“The room?” Sapnap glanced at the band, who were quite obviously listening to them but trying to act as if they were fixing their instruments or looking over their music sheets.

“The room, your highness.” Dream confirmed, then they both turned their heads to the sound of expensive shoes clicking on the stone floors in the hallway, then Sapnap’s mother entered the ballroom with a maid seemingly leading her.

“Thank you, Diana.” The queen smiled sweetly at the young maid, who bowed with a little shy smile and was off again to tend to whatever job she had been doing beforehand.

His mother was dressed in a comfortable dark blue linen bliaut with winged sleeves that made her hands look small and delicate, and her long black hair that had some grey hairs was ladder braided to keep it from being in her face while also making her look presentable. Her crown was rested on her head and she looked like the epitome of elegance as she smiled warmly at her son, gentle smile lines near her eyes and on her cheeks. 

“Sapnap, excellent! I wanted you here so you can show me if you’ve improved at all with your waltz.” She told him as she walked closer toward her son, who was an five inches taller than her. She did her motherly thing and swept Sap’s hair out of his face, making a small face at the dirt she found on his neck and dusted it off, “Perhaps you should’ve paid more attention to keeping clean, yes?” 

She turned her head to Dream and gave him a grateful nod, “Thank you for bringing him, you may go now, if need be.” 

Dream bowed smoothly, respect always came easy to the royal family because they’d been nothing but kind to him his whole life, “Thank you, your majesty. I hope your day is in your favour.” Dream said and made his way to the exit in a bit of a hurry; he was excited to see the new armour.

The queen smiled up at Sapnap now, seemingly in a good mood.

“Good morning, mother.” Sapnap now bowed just a little.

“Good morning. I saw you out on the training grounds today, you’re making wonderful progress, you know.” She praised, fixing Sapnap’s shirt as she now started making her son look more presentable even if these clothes were for training ground use and were already filthy. 

“Thank you. I hope to be as good as Dream some day.” Sapnap admitted as his mother fretted endearingly over his appearance.

“I’m sure you will. Just do be careful as to not get as scarred as him too.” She laughed softly, then rested her hands on his shoulders, hearing the band behind them get into position and awaiting the go.

“Show me your stance, Sapnap.” She told him, such familiar words in a different context; if it were Dream, Sapnap would’ve panicked momentarily. 

Sapnap assumed position, taking one of her hands in his own and resting his free hand on her side, standing straight and professional with practised ease. 

“Good. Now,” She turned her head to the band and nodded, then turned back to her son as music started to play, “Go ahead.” 

She had taken the first step to get Sapnap in the groove, then she let the prince take over. 

He tried his best not to step on her feet and maintain a good speed as he took a step back and to the side, spinning them to the beat. He had practiced too long and hard for this not to be one of the most elegant things he ever does. He was naturally not the most graceful person, but when he practiced something, he was spectacular. 

He grinned when she laughed softly at a small slip up, letting her son spin her with one hand as they danced together in the middle of the shiny marble floors, the band’s music bounced all around the dome’d ceiling, and the sun made his mother look just a little younger than she was - she was still gorgeous. She had aged during being queen, of course, but she always seemed to be smiling at something, and it kept her young at heart and kind in the face.

Her bliaut skirt flowed in a circle as she was spun once more, son and mother just laughing softly. Sapnap didn’t know what she was so happy about, but it was contagious and precious.

She had started to hum along with the music - filling Sapnap’s head with a warm nostalgic feeling that made him feel as safe as Dream did. It was moments like this where he actually enjoyed being a prince; Practicing his waltz with his mother was usually fun because she was such a young spirit that she kept up with Sapnap more than his father did, who was just a little more serious than her. 

They had danced for a while, Sapnap being taught new ways to move and was instructed to make sure he kept eye contact with the princess he danced with. 

Finally, as the music was nearing an end, Sapnap had slowed their movements and stood straight, taking a step back as he took his hands from her and bowed as he was taught. His mother curtsied in return and she just looked proud when Sapnap lifted his head. 

“How’d I do?” Sapnap asked as he stood up again, looking at his mom who looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. 

“You did wonderfully, you’ll fair just fine at the ball.” She told him, just pulling him in now for a hug.

Sapnap had hugged her back, letting it linger for as long as she wanted. 

“Might I ask what has put you in such a good mood, mother?” He asked, voice quiet to match the soft atmosphere.

She shrugged, “I’ve no idea. I think I just woke up like this, I’ve already seen your sisters and they’re doing their studies for today.” She answered, “I’m just overwhelmed with a feeling of love that I didn’t know what to do with myself.” 

She smiled fondly at the memory of just this morning - when she had woken up next to her husband, and they had shared a gentle kiss as he tucked a long lock of hair behind her ear. 

Sapnap was happy for her. He was happy his mother had this much love to give, that she always had a reason to smile. 

She was definitely the reason why he was big on physical affection. 

She was also the reason he hadn’t run off with Dream to a whole new place yet either.

“Well, whatever it may be, I’m happy you feel this way.” Sapnap told her, tone sentimental. 

The queen pulled away after that, taking a deep breath in and out and smoothing her dress out, “Shall we continue?”

Sapnap snorted, extending his hand and bowing, “‘Course.” 

—

After an hour, the queen had to end dancing with her son because she’d have been late to her meet up with the king. 

So now Sapnap just roamed the halls until he met the dressing room where he assumed Dream was getting his new armour fitted in, but when he peaked in he didn’t see anyone. He didn’t see his friend _or_ the lady who usually was there. 

Hm. 

Sapnap furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, then deciding maybe it’d be best to go and busy himself with his studies like his sisters. 

He walked along a long red carpet with eyes ahead, muffled footsteps were the only sound he made. 

He thought about the ball and what if this _was_ where he found a princess he fancied?

.. Something didn’t quite sit right with him but he couldn’t place it. He kind of didn’t even want to place it, if he was honest. It felt like a huge swirling snowstorm in his stomach when he thought about it; it made his insides feel iced and suffocated. It made him pick at his nails, made him bite the skin inside his cheek, it all just made him nervous. It made him think of blond hair and comforting affirmations. 

He cleared his throat upon entering his room, swallowing to soothe his suddenly dry mouth. His face was warm and he felt brainless. 

He just hoped he could focus on his studies and get them over with.

—

Sapnap had taken a while getting his thoughts on track while he did his studies, because his mind raced on everything that wasn’t the ink and paper. It was getting dark outside and the burning urge to blink was what made him realize.

If you were to ask him what he’d been _just_ thinking about, he wouldn’t be able to tell you - He caught bits and pieces but they weren’t of anything in front of him. The ball had him worked up, it made him feel nervous, that _had_ to be it. He hoped that’s all it was..

He watched as leaves blew by his dirty window with the gentle wind, the sunset shining through them and revealing the leaf’s veins; perfectly capturing how transparent he felt sitting at his desk in his dirty clothes.

He just stared. 

He didn’t feel like doing much else. His brain was occupied.

Sapnap sighed and brought his hands up to his face, hiding it as he tried to calm down and cool the warmth his whole body felt, but his subconscious was obviously not letting him. He thought back to everything they had.

The teasing jokes, the bond.

The friendly eyes and warm smile.

The rough and capable hands that always were doing something.

The constant presence that made him feel undeniably safe. 

Then it drained from his body upon the terrifying realization, eyes opening wide.

“ _The connection._ ” Sapnap thought to himself as if to make sure he was still even _alive_ , voice cracking just a little when he whimpered as he felt a flush of queasiness. It stacked and combined with the dreaded scare of his feelings. 

It broke his skin out in a hot wash of embarrassment. He hated this feeling, and wished to never feel it again as he put his crossed arms on the desk and laid his head on them to breathe.

When he had risen his head again, he looked out the window and saw the sky was dark. He could see the faint glow of lights from the town but that was about it. It was enough of a distraction until there was gentle knocks on his door, and his blood ran cold when he knew exactly who it was. 

“Come in.” He managed to say with no wobbly tone. 

“Ah,” Dream’s voice was muffled for a moment and the door opened, “I was wondering where you were.” 

Sapnap turned to look at him, words catching in his throat when he saw Dream and his new armour. It was shiny and very well fitted. The shoulders and chest plate were decorated with gorgeous engravings that were filled in with a white colour, and some orange in there too. It looked almost marble like. 

He had the kingdom’s symbol on his chest again and a scarlet cape behind him. His boots were new as well. 

“Wow.” Sapnap laughed a little, clearing his throat, “You look.. new.” 

Dream grinned, looking at his set, “Don’t I?!” He closed the door and looked at himself in Sapnap’s mirror, admiring his armour with a few poses to get a look at it from all angles.

Sapnap looked over him twice more, then turned to his forgotten studies. He grabbed them and neatly stacked them again, closing the ink jar and setting everything aside because there was no way he was going to focus now. 

He should’ve changed out of his dirty clothes before Dream came in. 

“Do you agree?” Dream suddenly asked as he turned to Sapnap, grinning happily. It made Sapnap feel bad because he did _not_ hear a word his friend had asked him.

“Sorry, say again?” Sapnap asked with a little shy giggle. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I asked you if you agree that I might just be the most elegant knight at the ball.” Dream laughed softly.

Sapnap smiled delicately, laughing with his friend, “Not a doubt in my mind, Dream.” 

Him and Dream continued to talk for a while more until Dream suddenly asked how his waltz practice went.

“Oh,” Sapnap seemed to light up a little more at the thought, “It was fun, actually. I think I prefer dancing with my mother than the women my father hires to teach me. She makes to fun, y’know? Doesn’t make me feel like a fool if I mess up.” 

Sapnap was a total mommy’s boy. 

Dream smiled warmly, hand resting on his sword handle as he leaned his weight on one foot, “That’s great, Sapnap. I’m glad.” 

“Thank you,” Sapnap smiled too, glad that Dream didn’t make fun of him.

“Y’know what? I have a bit of a secret.” Dream suddenly told him, laughing at himself and looking out toward the window seemingly because he was shy of his secret, “Would you like to know?” 

Sapnap raised an inquisitive brow, nodding.

“I’ve never actually.. learned to dance.” Dream admitted, voice trailing off a little as if he was getting embarrassed at how silly it sounded. 

Sapnap snorted a little, covering his mouth to not laugh at how honestly adorable that was. Be still his beating heart.

“Don’t laugh!” Dream sputtered, now laughing purely from embarrassment, “It’s not my fault!” 

Sapnap laughed more because how could he not?

“Would you like me to set you up some classes?” Sapnap asked through his giggles, looking up at his tall friend whose freckles had disappeared under a pink blush.

“You don’t have to do that, Sapnap, you’re already busy and so am I. No one would be available to teach me when I’m available. No one but you, anyway.” 

The last part was a joke, right?

Time to test the waters. 

“Then let me.” Sapnap told him, taking advantage of the tallest shy demeanour right now to be the more bold one for once.

“What-?” Dream’s eyes went wide and Sapnap swore his ears went pink too. The knight seemed hopeful for a second.

Sapnap felt his stomach crumple like paper but he thought quick and made a decision even quicker; he decided to continue to the ‘fake it till you make it’ strategy. 

Sapnap sat up from his bed, “Then let me.” He repeated, smiling confidently like a fox. 

“Sapnap, I-“ Dream laughed, shaking his head and taking a step back when Sapnap approached him, “Please, I’ll step on you accidentally somehow.” 

“Well, it’s important to know where your footing is, isn’t it?” Sapnap smirked as he poked at Dream’s teaching methods to continue his stay on top. 

Dream now looked at him with an amused smirk that looked totally done with the prince, raising a brow, “Really?” 

Sapnap laughed, thankfully feeling the tension soften between them.

“Here, it’s easy. Trust me. If I can do it, then you can too, Dream.” Sapnap approached him again and extended his hand with a friendly smile.

Dream looked at his hand for a few seconds, then back up at Sapnap with more of a faint smile. He just huffed out a sigh and complied, “Alright then.” He set his hand in Sapnap’s. Dream had warm hands, and they were big. 

“Alright, so would you prefer to play the princess?” Sapnap teased, raising a brow and looking him in the eyes.

Dream snorted, “Maybe this once. To get a feel for what I’m to do as prince.” 

Sapnap admired the way Dream didn’t falter when his face was now obviously a little warm with sheepishness. 

“Then watch and learn, Dreamy.” Sapnap said as he took position, taking Dream’s hand and placing his on Dream’s midsection. 

Dream felt a little ridiculous due to his height and how he had to look down at Sapnap a little, but this was fun so he let it continue.

“See, we take a step back,” Sap instructed as he looked down at their feet, “And then we sort of spin off to the side but with grace. Like this,” Sapnap pulled Dream along with him as he went through the steps. 

Eventually, Sapnap walked him through it completely and then started to hum one of his favourite songs for them to move along to. 

“Good, but just make sure to not be so stiff, my friend.” Sapnap told him with a gentle snicker.

“I’m trying my best, Sapnap.” Dream laughed with him, louder but with him as he looked down at their feet. 

“Then I would spin you a couple times,” Sapnap had told him after a while, twirling Dream and effectively making the taller feel like a small princess, “Then I would pass you onto the next prince.” 

Sapnap let go of Dream’s hand as he let the other twirl once on his way out. 

“See? Easy.” Sapnap smiled joyfully, his face felt warm and he felt an odd sense of pride being good at something Dream wasn’t. 

Dream grinned and laughed off his embarrassment. 

“Now it’s your turn, your highness.” Dream told him as now he obviously wanted some payback.

The raised eyebrow and bow made Sap’s chest tighten; suddenly he realized why princesses love this stuff.

“So, you’re not even gonna ask me for a dance?” Sapnap asked. Fake it till you make it.

Dream rolled his eyes playfully, standing straight and bowing once again with his hand out like he watched Sapnap and other princes do all the time; “Good evening. Fancy a dance, my dear?” Dream was definitely teasing him now but it didn’t stop Sapnap from laughing to avoid thinking about how his blood rushed to his face and his heart pounded in his ears.

“Well, thought you’d never ask,” His voice was a little rough as he put his hand in Dream’s, then he was pulled into the princess’s role. He almost went into the prince’s out of habit but suddenly, one hand was being held while the other rested on Dream’s broad shoulder.

Sapnap could tell the blond was fumbling just a bit, trying to remember what foot went where as they stepped back. Sapnap went back to humming to help Dream stay on track, “That’s right.” He mumbled softly, looking at their feet because as soon as Dream’s hand tightened a little on his side when he had a small slip up, he refused to let Dream see his face that was no doubt going a little pink. 

Sapnap corrected Dream every now and then, and suddenly he was being spun gently. Dream’s rough hands were nearly shaking with how vulnerable he must’ve felt doing something he had no experience with. That, or he was scared of doing something wrong and hurting Sapnap in some way. Or..

Sapnap was spun and suddenly was brought to Dream’s body, back to chest and for a moment; Sapnap could feel Dream’s heart beating just as hard as his own was, through the iron chest plate and all. 

The prince refused to say anything about it though because he didn’t want to embarrass Dream. 

“That was great, Dream!” Sapnap turned and grinned up at him with a shaky voice.

Dream just looked at him with a shy smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Of course! You’re good at everything, so why are you even surprised?” Sapnap laughed softly.

Then it was suddenly quiet when their laughter died down. Their faces were so close.

A warm and suffocating feeling drizzled all over the young prince’s heart upon looking into the knight’s eyes. The eyes that almost never gave anything away, kind eyes that have seen so much, held so many experiences.. 

All either of them had to was lean in..

Sapnap’s whole body stung when he saw Dream think about it. It was a small flash in the curious green eyes. They still held each other as the moment of opportunity was lost in their hesitation.

Sapnap cleared his throat and pulled away, hands twitching and breathing bordering on panting. 

“T-That was nice. You would’ve made an amazing prince, Dream.” Sapnap told him encouragingly, now walking away to put his cloak on a hook near his door. He needed to not look at the knight right now. 

“Thank you. That.. that _was_ fun. I’m surprised you don’t enjoy attending the events.” Dream replied tentatively.

The silence was like fire smoke. It crowded their insides and filled them with the need for fresh air. 

Sapnap just chuckled dryly with a shake of his head, “I’ve no idea, Dream.” He answered with a weak shrug as the elephant in the room made itself comfortable in the space between them now. 

“Well.. for what it’s worth, I think you make an excellent prince. And.. and an even better friend.” Dream’s voice trailed off and suddenly Sapnap’s heart felt like a pit. 

Sapnap turned to him though, forcing a gentle smile, “Thank you. That means a lot.” 

Dream nodded once, then carefully made his way to the bedroom door because he took that as his cue to leave, “I’ll try to see you tomorrow for another session on the training grounds? Don’t worry, I’ll come pick you up wherever you are. It might be windy, so do dress warm.” 

Sapnap nodded as he took note, “Okay, I will. Thank you, Dream, goodnight..” 

Dream gave him another gentle smile that now obviously hid too much as he pulled the door open, “Goodnight, Sap.” Then the door shut behind the hurried knight.

Sapnap’s entire body felt like it was deflating as he stumbled back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling after flopping back on the mattress. 

His heart physically ached as his skin burned where Dream had touched him. His stomach churned at the kind words he remembered. His whole body longed with desire as he remembered shy laughter and clumsy dance skills, shaky hands and the feeling of holding your breath. 

He tried to slow his breathing as he brought an arm over his eyes, hand resting on his chest where his heart pounded so hard it felt like it’s rip out of his chest at any moment. 

“Goddamn it..” He muttered under his breath as he sat up and took his boots off, tossing them down with mild annoyance and proceeded to stuff his face into a pillow. His head felt like it blew smoke. 

—

The following day was.. quiet. Not silent, but definitely quiet between the two. Hesitant felt like the right word.

Dream had oddly not been around him much that day. But that was okay, Sapnap was busy prepping for the ball the next day. He sat in a room with his teacher, trying to focus on what he said but his leg was bouncing and eyes were definitely not looking at him.

Then he was trying on his ball outfit one last time for any last minute changes.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was told that he had his shirt and frock coat colours swapped, so now the coat was black and the tunic that was buttoned up all the way underneath was a deep red - it was tucked into his trousers. He still wore brown pants over white tights and his belt buckle was still as shiny and heavy as the first time he tried it on. Dark brown boots that reached his knees was added last.

A royal red cape that came to his mid calves was added with a gold chain connecting the two ends around his neck, and then he kneeled to let the lady put his crown on his head. When he stood up and looked at himself in the three large mirrors, he smiled a little.

“You don’t think it’s too.. goth..?” He asked the tailor, who just shrugged.

“I think it looks rather handsome on you. You’re sure to get a lot of attention looking like this.” She told him as she looked over her work proudly.

“Hm..” He stood straight and proud. His black hair and dark eyes brought the whole thing together. 

Sapnap wondered how many people would think this outfit choice would be bold. If he was being honest, he kinda hoped everyone did. 

He kinda wondered if Dream would like to see his outfit. He had only seen bits of it so it was kind of cool to think about what Dream would’ve thought. Maybe he’d leave it as a surprise for the ball.

—

Sapnap continued to be prepped throughout the day. 

He was given a bath and his hair was trimmed, his small bit of facial hair was kept neat and thin, his nails were clipped and his waltz was practiced a thousand times yet again. Not with his mother, to his dismay, just a choreographer his father had hired her yet again.

The day flew by and Sapnap felt hardly conscious. 

Soon though, he decided to go out and try to find his friend. They really needed to talk. _Something_. 

He first checked the dining room, kitchen, garden, even his bedroom! He was a little puzzled when he saw Dream’s armour sets on an armour stands, tilting his head curiously. Dream never left his armour anywhere. Not even his old set. 

Sapnap wondered where his friend could’ve gone after that, now feeling just a little paranoid as he finally went to go check the training grounds because if he wasn’t there, Sapnap would have a search party out in less than five minutes. 

Sapnap sped walked all the way to the other side of the castle, leaving through the main gate and walking along the dirt paths. 

He shivered a little and pulled his cloak shut and hood up as wind blew by. It looked ready to rain; dark clouds blocking out the sun in a sky that was already grey and gloomy. No matter, the prince was on a bit of a mission.

Once he was getting closer to the grounds, he perked up at the sound of clanging metal and familiar grunts of effort. That was definitely Dream.

“ _Is he really training without armour?_ ” Sapnap wondered as he furrowed his brows in a baffled manner, finally turning a corner and approaching the grounds. A single drop of rain had hit his cheek, causing him to look up and notice that it was just starting to spit. 

Sapnap groaned and adjusted his hood after wiping the drop away, continuing his walk toward the tents since the gentle rain had seemingly gone unnoticed by the sword fighters. 

Sapnap shimmed past cloth tents and looked around, double taking when he finally saw his friend. Dream’s hair had grown out just a little and appeared fluffy and his waves were more defined when combined with the humidity of the fresh rain and sweat that dripped down the side of his face. 

Rain forgotten; Sapnap stood there as he watched Dream fight with no armour - Just a sword and a shield. He was facing probably one of their upcoming most skilled guards, a young man named Punz. He was always an odd fellow, but was extremely loyal if he was paid well. Plus he seemed to have taken a liking to the kingdom when he chose to stay and serve the crown. 

Punz wore armour though. 

Dream blocked and swung quickly, so fast that Sapnap hardly saw the blood on his clothes that seeped through small cuts. Dream had cuts on his arms, one across his chest, and some minor bruising on his knuckles. Seemed Dream had quite a busy day.

Ironically with the rain pouring down, Sapnap’s mouth and throat felt dry as he watched wide eyed at the pure skill. Dream was.. gorgeous. The rain had since started to pour a little harder; making Dream’s hair and shirt wet, sticking to his face and body as he firmly dug his heels into the ground to get more force behind his block, pushing Punz back and clashing their swords together with a loud _clang!_. Both men were panting, but Punz seemed to be in better shape than the other currently was due to the advantage of his armour as he forced Dream back and held the tip Dream’s sternum. He slotted his sword in the space between Dream’s arm and side, making it look as if he stabbed his friend who just played along, dropping to his knees dramatically and acting as if his blood was spilled all over the softening dirt.

Eventually, they just laughed and Punz helped the dirty blond up. Dream had his shoulder patted and they exchanged a few words as the rain now poured, signalling that maybe now would be a good time to stop. 

Sapnap watched them as if he was invisible for as long as he could, that was until Punz looked in his direction and perked up. 

“Evening, your highness!” Punz greeted with a wave of his arm, making Dream look in the same direction but with a totally different face. 

“Hi..!” Sapnap greeted back, trying to match the enthusiasm as he now approached the two taller men. 

“Please, allow us to escort you back inside? It’s really starting to pour out here.” Punz insisted with a charismatic chuckle, but Sapnap shook his head.

“Oh- no thank you. I’d like to have a word with Dream, but I appreciate the offer, Punz. Please be on your way now.” Sapnap had smiled at him, trying to be quick but also nice. 

Punz looked to Dream, who just nodded dismissively. 

“O.. Kay.. uh, be well then, your highness.” Punz replied, bowing to the prince and walking toward his own tent after just a second of hesitation, using his shield to block the rain.

“Here, it’s starting to get bad.” Dream now spoke to Sapnap with a gesture of his head toward his own tent that didn’t have a white sheet, it was a brown sheet. 

“Lead the way.” Sapnap obliged and followed his friend. He was pretty cut up and the rain only did so much for the blood.

Once in the tent, Dream shook his head like a dog while Sapnap shielded his face with his cloak. 

“Dream- please, that’s gross,” Sapnap chuckled, peeking to check if the knight was done. 

Then he saw the blood starting to deep through the white fabric of Dream’s plain tunic; causing him a bit of panic. He took his hood off and scanned the room.

“Why aren’t you wearing your armour?” Sapnap asked as he immediately went to a small basket of healing supplies that sat on Dream’s desk along with papers, weapons, and belts with holsters.

Dream swallowed and shrugged, his hair still dripping just slightly, “I.. just wanted to test something. Test myself.” He answered as Sapnap took a little wooden bowl and emptied the scrolls inside out on the desk, walking toward the tent flaps and sticking his arm out to collect some water inside. There were bandages and stitching supplies. He doubted he needed the stitching supplies but the bandages would be useful.

“You’re all cut up though, Dream. Your hands are bruised too.. you’d better wear gloves to the ball or my mother’s not gonna let you hear the end of it.” Sapnap warned as he now walked back toward his friend, who sat on a cot in the corner of the room. Dream looked like a big wet Labrador. 

Dream just hummed in confirmation, not really wanting to talk right now because his wet and clingy shirt rubbed up against his cuts and it was extremely uncomfortable now that he didn’t have the distraction of the fight to keep his mind off of them.

Sapnap glanced up at Dream who just stared at the floor. 

Maybe Dream didn’t want to talk right now.. ouch, but whatever.

“Dream?” Sapnap called for his attention now, holding the bowl of rainwater and extending it toward his friend, “.. hold this for me?”

Dream complied, taking the small bowl of water and holding it in his lap as Sapnap looked around for a cloth of some sort.

Dream was never really this quiet so it made Sap feel just a little uneasy, thinking that perhaps he’d done something wrong. The prince tried his best not to dwell but it proved to be a difficult task when the knight meant this much to him.

“Ah ha,” Sapnap stood up when he found a suitable rag, looked clean enough to wipe away some blood as he turned to the quiet knight, “Um.. can.. here, let me take that back,” Sapnap opened his palm to take the bowl back from Dream, who once again complied with the prince’s orders.

“Thanks. Now, can you uh.. I’m gonna need you to take your tunic off, ‘Kay?.” Sapnap requested, busying himself with dipping the cloth into the water as to avoid facing the embarrassment head on. 

He couldn’t see it, but Dream’s face had gone just a tad warm. Sapnap heard the peeling sound of Dream taking his shirt off, sliding out of the wet piece of fabric and tossing it on the ground. It was stained with blood and had rips, no longer a shirt the knight wanted nor could use. 

The shock Sapnap felt upon looking up was staggering. He wasn’t prepared to see Dream’s body even if he was the one to initiate this. He needed to focus on anything that wasn’t Dream’s defined stomach, arms, and chest. There were old scars from tournaments and other things and Sapnap fought the urge to run the tips of his fingers over the white lines too soon. 

He cleared his throat as sat down on the cot next to his friend, thankful for the two lanterns in the tent being their light, as it masked Sapnap’s pink face in an orange hue.

“Thank you.” Sapnap now raised the cloth, “Now, I’m gonna clean your cuts. Don’t fool around and elbow me or anything.” 

Dream shook his head, lifting his arm for Sapnap to get started, “‘Course.” 

The initial cold press of the wet rag on Dream’s cuts made said knight wince in pain, nose wrinkling as eyes threatening to close here and there.

“Why is it that they always hurt more to clean than receive?” Dream muttered almost bitterly.

Sapnap huffed dryly, wiping away blood and leaving the long cuts clean after soaking the smeared red substance up.

“I wouldn’t know, Dream..” Sapnap shook his head with a shrug, one hand holding Dream’s firm bicep as he other cleaned a cut on his shoulder, “.. I haven’t seen you at all today.. is.. are you okay?” 

The prince knew he had to be the one to ask or it would go unanswered or acknowledged. 

He dipped the rag into the water again and wiped the cut down once more before Dream answered with hesitation.

“I..” The prince could tell when the knight was lying - they both knew this, so the knight sighed in defeat as a bandage was wrapped around his shoulder and bicep, “.. Something was just bothering me today. I didn’t want to bring your mood down before the ball.” 

“How modest,” Sapnap snickered gently as he tied the bandage tight on Dream’s arm, now going to wipe down his friend’s back, “Turn for me?” 

Dream did so, defined back now facing the warm faced prince. The touch was gentle and it made Dream’s insides feel unstable, as if his hard earned muscle was reduced to nothing but willow branches and sap to hold him together. 

He truly felt weak under the prince’s touch and it was a feeling he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. 

“.. Jeez, Dream.. your back..” He heard the prince wince sympathetically at the scars that were no doubt there. Some from battle and some from animal fights. 

“Yeah.. it’s.. yeah.” Dream mumbled in response, feeling warm fingertips on his skin. The touch was curious and made his heart feel nestled in soft stringy cotton. He hadn’t realized his heart rate until now, fidgeting with his own hands to try and relax himself. 

Then there was a sting as the cold damp cloth was pressed to some cuts with applied pressure, making him arch a little from the touch and cringe at the sting. 

The rain outside was already working its magic. It had made the plant life give off their signature calming scent and drummed on the roof of the tent. There wasn’t any lightning or thunder, just heavy rain that seemingly always put the kingdom on pause. 

“That should be good,” Dream had heard Sapnap mumble behind him, “Now I need to get the cut on your chest.. face me?” 

Sapnap seemed to never understand that he could just say the word and Dream would do it. He could use his authority and make Dream do whatever he wanted.. but he almost always forgot it was a thing. He always requested stuff of the knight in a small tone; one that belonged to a shy and polite child. 

And how could Dream deny?

Dream turned around and faced Sapnap, who looked up at him and smiled carefully out of habit, “I know you can do this stuff yourself, but.. I dunno, it feels.. nice. To take care of someone. It’s always you taking care of me, so it only feels right I return the favour at least _sometimes_ , right?” That being punctuated with a small giggle only the prince had made his heart hurt more than his wounds. More than the cold cloth connecting with slashed skin. It made him feel safe.. and Dream didn’t feel like that enough, even with his expert training and clean record. 

“.. right..” Dream had mumbled, taking advantage of the prince focusing on tending to him to fully admire the prince’s concentration face; the bit lip, steady hands (that seemed a little shaky here - Maybe he was cold), and pinched together brows. He was.. beautiful. Truly. 

The lantern light made his face look soft, and the obvious need to do a good job and probably impress the skilled knight made him so cute said knight could hardly bear it.

“Ah-!” Dream suddenly faltered when pressure was applied a little too hard on the cut, pulling back just a bit. 

“S-Sorry! Sorry!” Sapnap apologized, looking up to scan the other’s face to check how badly that hurt. 

“It’s okay,” Dream cleared his throat and shook his head, trying his best to relax as he got back into place for the other, “I’m okay.” 

Sapnap huffed out a little worried sigh, “Don’t do that. I almost had a heart attack, Dream.” He forced a small chortle. 

Dream smiled faintly at that, feeling his face heat up and his heart rate rise as Sapnap dragged the cloth over the left side of his chest, grazing over where his heart started to pound. He’d never seen Sapnap be this gentle before.. it was.. endearing to know Sapnap _could_ be this gentle. 

The tension was unbearable. It felt so fragile and overwhelming, like Dream wanted to collect it in a glass container and keep it safe from everyone else in the world. 

Meanwhile, Sapnap was definitely trying to control his breathing. He felt Dream’s hammering heartbeat, wondering for a split second if it was him who was causing it, or if it was just Dream being nervous that he was letting himself be so exposed.

He wondered maybe a little too much because his hand had paused for a moment over Dream’s heart; damp cloth going warm due to Dream’s body heat. 

“O-Okay. Uh, bandages again.” Sapnap checked off, dropped the cloth in the bowl and setting it aside on the ground, then picking the bandages up to wrap around the knight’s torso. 

He made sure to keep them over his cuts on his chest and his back, having to wrap around a couple times. 

He cut and tied the bandages finally, Dream still facing him with eyes that stared right through him. 

“There. All done. Those should heal pretty fast hopefully. You’ll have to change them before the ball, okay?” Sapnap informed him, looking up at the knight and immediately feeling whatever words he had in his throat choke him up. 

The look the knight had right now was foreign. Dream was looking at him as if he was the only person on this Earth. Like he wanted to eat the prince whole. 

The look was possessive and deep. He couldn’t quite place it. 

Sapnap hadn’t even realized Dream was leaning in until a warm hand rested on his knee.

“Tell me to stop, Sapnap..” Dream mumbled finally, voice gruff and almost shaky. 

“Dream-?” Sapnap squeaked out, for lack of a better word. 

“Please.” Dream’s hand had moved up and sent an overwhelmingly hot wash of shock over the prince’s body. 

He couldn’t. _So he wouldn’t_.

Sapnap bit the bullet and moved closer a little himself, their noses nearly touching as he looked at Dream’s lips. He could feel Dream’s hands shaking just as much as his own. 

And suddenly, their lips were pressed together. Neither of them really knew what they were doing at first, but eventually they found a soft push and pull rhythm that felt _really_ good. Their eyes were closed and the rain served as nothing but white noise right now. 

Dream inched in closer, head tilting when their noses had bumped clumsily. Sapnap’s lips were just a tad chapped, and his breathing was heavy. 

Dream didn’t fair any better though. Sapnap’s hands rested themselves in Dream’s shoulders, balled up in fists as they both worked through these brand new feelings together. Everything in Dream _ached_ , and Sapnap’s lips were the only thing that eased the feeling. 

Soon enough, the kiss had grown deeper - Sapnap’s eyebrows wrinkled in longing focus as his hands moved into Dream’s still somewhat damp hair. He let out a small noise when his friend’s hands squeezed his sides subconsciously. He was 5’10 with a good build, but the other always managed to make him feel so small. 

“Dr-“ Sapnap tried when he was pulled closer to the other, “Dream- w-wait-“ 

Dream stopped, pulling away to look at the prince with eyes that held desire, “W-What? Are you okay?” 

Sapnap swallowed, nodding as he took a moment to breathe, “Just.. needed a second-“ He answered, then went back to Dream’s lips. 

Sapnap’s heart was singing, and his body was set aflame. 

After a while, Sapnap gasped shakily when Dream’s mouth had moved to his neck and he was moved to start leaning back against the cot. He wanted this so bad.

But.. 

“Dream-“ He groaned just as shakily as his body was, feeling the lips pause on his sensitive skin, “S-Stop-“ 

Dream had felt a small bolt of panic upon hearing the word, pulling his head away and looking over the prince who now pushed at his shoulders and blinked a bunch of times. 

“We- I-I-“ Sapnap now seemed to panic just a little, being overcome with a feeling he absolutely did _not_ want to deal with right now. 

He sat up and scooted back from a confused Dream. 

“I-..” He hesitated for a moment before getting up as he shook his head and fastened the cloak around his neck, accidentally spilling the bowl of water as he stumbled a little on weak knees. 

“Sapnap? Sapnap!” Dream called as he watched his friend leave as soon as he could without another word. It was dark out and still pouring. It did not feel nearly as romantic as it did a moment ago. 

Dream softly panted as he stared at the tent flaps the prince disappeared through, untied and flapping in the wind wildly. 

Dream could hardly grasp what happened. One moment, he was kissing his best friend of nine years, and now he was sat alone in a tent with nothing but stomped on hope and love. 

His eyes watered a little as he was overcome with more and more feelings. 

Was it frustration he felt? 

Was it.. anger..? 

Or was it simply heartbreak?

“.. Goddamn it.” Dream muttered shakily as he brought his hands up to his face and tried to steady his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel a lil discouraged to write sometimes bc i know my stories will never be as big as dnf fics 🙃 so I’m sorry if my uploading isn’t very often. Also pls don’t ask for dnf, it’s just not my cup of tea hahshsj
> 
> But Comments are Fuckin POG PLSPLSPLS COMMENT I WORKED RLLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SND WANT FEEDBACK HHHH PLUS MY HANDS ARE CRAMPED AS HELL 
> 
> love u *mwah*
> 
> I promise the ball will be next chapter
> 
> Edit: I have a twt now @furr0wedbrow follow for writing updates and stuff


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HOLY SHIT THIS BLEW UP AND IM NOT MAD ABT IT
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU
> 
> WARNING: NSFW STUFF IN THE CHAP
> 
> I hope you all like this
> 
> Forgive me for any spelling/story mistakes, I try my Best

The day of the ball. 

A pretty big event; one that required nearly 100% of the royal family’s attention. 

So Dream stood by. Sapnap said it himself, he didn’t need to do much anyway. He just had to stand there next to the thrones for hours and watch the party go on - monitor everything and make sure the guests were safe. 

Dream swung a two handed flail around at a dummy made of logs and sacks stuffed solid with hay. He felt a little guilty that he hadn’t woken the prince up himself this morning like he usually did, sending Heidi to do it for him instead and saying he had some other business to attend to. Complete lies but c’mon, what else could he do?

Thinking back to last night gave him a terrified feeling that filled him with a mix of emotions, ranging from embarrassment to need.

He swallowed as he thought about it, his face blank in thought as he swung the weapon around with less force, gradually just stopping.

His brain itched once as he stopped his rhythm completely. The flail’s chain grinding against itself as the spiked ball swung. He stood there for a minute, just thinking. 

Remembering.

It was hot outside today so he didn’t bother wearing his chest plate, plus his cuts from last night were also still healing. They’d be fine for the ball, though. He wore a beige tunic with dark brown trimming, a belt around his waist, and black trousers. 

He licked his lips as the tent haunted his brain and took his feelings hostage. He felt a little hopeless, if he was honest. 

The sun, though, warmed his back and the gentle breeze kept him cool enough that he didn’t pass out while also being enough to ground him. He was sweating through his tunic just a little and some hair was matted to his forehead. He was working hard, what could he say?

He tried to distract himself even just a little by thinking of his plans for the day and noticed how he didn’t really have a lot without the prince with him. He knew Sapnap was busy anyway so.. who cared? He didn’t. For sure.

He rubbed his eyes with one hand and combed his fingers through his hair, resting the flail on his shoulder as he did so. Maybe it was time to change things up?

He decided maybe that was for the best. 

He made his way back to the weapons tent and looked over the racks of dangerous tools, putting the flail away and heading toward the archer’s practice ring when he just couldn’t find anything that interested him that moment.

He walked down some small paths that were stomped down long ago, shortcuts through tall grass that grew up to his waist.

“Dream! My friend!” Someone called, making the blond turn around to find who did.

There was Punz again.

“Hey,” Dream greeted with a little smile, a gentle breeze blowing by as he let Punz catch up before they started walking together, “How’re you?”

“Better than you, it seems. I saw you with the flail and you looked distracted as hell. Did.. y’know.. something happen?” Punz asked, a brow raised to hint at something specific. Something that happened last night.

“No. Why?” Dream lied immediately, looking ahead of them while he cracked his knuckles as a way to fidget a little before he just let his hand sweep through the tall grass.

“No? Huh, I was just wondering because I ran into the prince last night after he met with you. He was a little jumpy and when I tried to get his attention, he seemed pretty deep in thought.” Punz explained, sounding a little suspicious of his friend.

Dream shrugged, “Well.. I don’t know what was wrong with him.” 

Punz hummed, not sounding convinced in the slightest. 

“.. you two fought, didn’t you?” 

Dream swallowed, deciding maybe that was better for Punz to think that that’s what actually happened. 

So he nodded.

“.. Please don’t tell anyone. And.. I don’t really want to talk about it, sorry.” Dream looked down at the grass and could practically feel the Punz just staring him down. 

“.. yeah. Okay.” Punz nodded, then they continued the walk in silence. 

Once they got to the target practice, they saw maybe two other knights practicing their archery. Punz had retrieved two bows and quivers filled with arrows for himself and Dream to make it easier on his seemingly stressed out friend.

“So, do you think one day I’ll be good enough to protect the ball too?” Punz asked as if to lighten the mood with a snicker. 

“No doubts here, Punz.” Dream answered absently in a bit of a sincere tone as he drew an arrow and focused on the red circled targets. He took a deep breath and loosed the sharp arrow upon he breathing out, watching it fall just below the middle of the target. 

He grunted in dissatisfaction and pulled another arrow from his quiver, lining up the shot and accounting for the breeze.

“Really? Wow, I was just messing around but that’s.. really encouraging.” Punz laughed softly, loosing an arrow and watching it hit the target a little too high. 

Dream shot and made the same mistake, making another noise of annoyance only to sigh carefully as he softened up his tone to reply to Punz once more.

“‘Course.” Dream mumbled, obviously not really wanting to talk right now. Punz seemed to sense that as he’d just gone quiet now, leaving Dream to his own thoughts.

But then that silence was ruined with the chatter of the two other knights a few targets down. One had a moustache and the other was bare faced. Obviously a little old in age, maybe in their 40s.

They were having an.. interesting.. conversation, to say the least.

“Yeah, trick is olive oil.. makes things nice and slick.” The moustached knight guffawed as he loosed an arrow almost carelessly, hitting the ground behind the target and not even thinking twice about it. 

“Olive oil?” The bare faced knight asked curiously, getting a proud nod from the other.

“That’s exactly right, boy, helps a lot when something doesn’t quite fit.” The perverted knight chuckled heartily as he drew another arrow. 

The conversation was _obviously_ not exactly something to discuss in public, and they were pretty shit at making it sound so innocent. 

Dream’s nose wrinkled, but of course he couldn’t help but imagine it. Olive oil was slippery, and probably made skin smooth. Warmed things up. 

The arrow Dream shot hit the ground a foot in front of his target. He felt dirty when all he could think of was slicked tanned skin now. The sun didn’t help his wracked brain either. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat as if to hard restart his brain, clumsily grabbing another arrow and drawing it back quickly. He took a deep breath, held it, then let it go, finally hitting the middle of the target. Good. That was good. 

The flustered knight felt oddly isolated when he thought. Like he couldn’t tell anyone these thoughts because he’d be perceived weirdly and most likely gain the title ‘Creep’, thus losing respect amongst his peers and probably the royal family if word got to them as well.. he tried not to think about it, as it just made him feel mortified. 

Dream just tried to busy himself throughout the day afterwards, taking great care to avoid the prince. He spent most of his time outside as much as he could for that reason alone. 

He talked to Punz, aided a few squires in their training, practiced his own skills, even completely cleaned Spirit’s stable! 

Before he knew it, his shoulder was being tapped. 

He turned and saw a butler - who looked a little disgusted in the smelly stable.

“Dream, sir, I’ve come baring a message. The king and queen are starting to put together the event and would like everyone to be dressed and ready. A bath is ready for you, and you are to put your new ceremonial armour on. The guests should start arriving in an hour, so don’t dawdle, even for a moment!” The butler’s nasally voice was a little annoying to listen to, so Dream just nodded, stabbing the pitchfork he was holding into a bale of hay. 

“I’ll be right there, thank you.” He bowed his head and dusted his hands together. The butler bowed in return and walked out a little too quickly, wanting to leave the stable as soon as possible. 

Dream sighed reluctantly and stretched, giving Spirit a couple pats on the neck before promising he’d be back in a day or so.

Then he was off.

He walked out of the stables and looked up, noticing the moon in the sky but the sun was just beginning to make its way toward its setting point. 

He continued to dust himself off as he walked toward the castle, greeting the main gate guards and letting himself in. As he walked through the familiar halls, he looked around carefully; kinda hoping he wouldn’t see his friend yet, or at least Sapnap wouldn’t see him.

He almost made it prince free until he heard a laugh come from the tailor’s room as he passed by, a laugh that sounded happy and squeaky. Sapnap’s laugh. He couldn’t stop himself from looking in the direction of the sound, peeking into the room just a little to see Sapnap in casual wear, presumably laughing at something the tailor had said. He was talking with the tailor from what he could see in one of the mirrors - and he looked as handsome as always. His hair was shiny and clean, his eyes were friendly and his body language read confidence. It was almost like what happened last night had no effect on him, as if it didn’t even phase him. 

.. That felt.. _weird_ to think about. He didn’t want to think about that. 

With that, Dream swallowed that pokey feeling and continued on, warily making his way toward the bathroom and stepping inside after knocking and getting so response. 

There it was, as promised. His sudsy bath and towels, a lantern lit and a small fireplace made the room even warmer with the water. His ceremonial armour was on a stand that was moved into the room, and there were folded clothes sitting on an upside down bucket for him.

Dream stripped after locking the door, placing his dirty clothes on an old wooden chair in the room. He stepped into the bath and got to work, scrubbing and making sure he got everywhere to look his best. He didn’t have time to think or dwell. Didn’t give himself any time to either.

His bath had lasted around ten minutes, and then he was out. He definitely smelled a lot better, felt lighter and a little more clear headed. 

He shook his head like a dog out of habit at this point, getting some water out before he grabbed one of the towels and dried his hair roughly. It was a little damp when he was done, but it’d air dry fast now. 

He slipped on the his underwear on first, then he put on the tight black turtleneck. He balanced on one foot as he pulled on some socks. After that, he pulled on some light brown trousers. When he was finished with the clothing, he looked to the armour. It was as beautiful as the night he got it.

He pulled on the greaves and poleyns, then his boots. After that, he dressed himself in the decorative chest plate. He slipped on the pauldrons and so on until he finally wore the entire suit of armour.

He stepped out of the washroom and looked around, left and right to scan the surroundings. He saw no one in the empty, candlelit halls, assuming everyone was doing their best to ready up before the guests started to show. 

Dream made his way to the ballroom, but stopped curiously when he had heard the king speaking in way that he didn’t often speak when he was finally within proximity; he sounded.. firm. Authoritative. _Too_ authoritative.. 

Another thing that threw him off was the fact that he was also arguing.

“Sapnap, you have duties to fill and figures to meet. You need to be ready and I will _not_ stand for your tardiness any longer! Do you hear me?!” The king argued, “I’ve been too nice for too long but you’ve finally forced my hand!” 

“I haven’t seen him all day and I just wanted to find him!” Sapnap argued back.

Dream looked around and hid near the large entrance, leaning back against a stone wall and just listening carefully.

“Dream is _not_ who you should be thinking of right now! Sapnap, you need to be more of a prince! You’re unprofessional and I feel hesitant to pass the throne down to you if you are to act as you do now; foolish and emotional!” The king told him, then - what he assumed was a stunned - silence followed. 

Dream knew he had to leave. 

The knight snuck off down the hall as fast as he could, ears still tuned into the ball for as long as he could manage. Once he was out of range though, he bumped into Heidi. 

“Dream, dear! The prince has been asking about you!” The old woman told him as she looked over Dream, who looked a little fumbled.

“Oh- uh, where- where is he?” Dream asked dumbly, trying to act as if he hadn’t eavesdropped just a minute ago.

“Hm.. I think I saw him last going toward the ballroom, with the king. Perhaps they’re doing last minute checks to make sure everything is in place.” Heidi answered. 

Dream nodded stiffly, “Ah.” 

He’d have to go back to Sapnap at some point. The thought made his palms feel sweaty.

Dream did a curt bow, “Thank you, Heidi. I’ll go check there.” 

She shook her head, “No time to go looking for the prince now, you must get into your position soon. Go on,” She gently shooed him in the direction of the ballroom, “Don’t make the royal family wait.” 

Dream hesitated and stammered a little before sighing in defeat as Heidi gave him one more push after fixing his cape and wiping a finger print off his armour. She always saw things people didn’t, apparently. 

Then he was walking back to the ballroom again, walking past the king who looked both stone faced and heavily bothered. Possibly a little stressed too. 

“Good evening, your majesty!” Dream greeted quickly, the king looking up at him with his expression changing a bit to hide his frustration.

“Ah, Dream. There you are. Sapnap’s been, uh.. looking for you. But there’s no time for that now, you can see him once the ball starts. The guests should start flowing in at any moment now. Please get yourself to the ballroom at once, no dawdling.” The kind ordered hurriedly as he began walking away again, presumably to meet with his wife and do a few last minute check ins.

“Yes sir.” Dream said quietly as he watched the king walk away. 

The king was dressed down to the nines. His outfit was a little dark, but it looked heavy and expensive. The crown on top of his head was covered with jewels and shone in the candle light. 

Dream made his way toward the ballroom once again, thinking Sapnap was probably in his own room now alone. He didn’t sound very happy with his father and probably needed a minute to himself before the ball. 

Dream had seen multiple maids rubbing things down to get rid of dust and waiting staff placing barrels of ale and meads down on one end of the table while food was placed on the other. There was meat, fruit, cheese, and other various pastries. All in a beautiful and carefully decorated display. 

Then he looked to a little arch in the wall, there sat three thrones. The two princesses were just a little too young to attend just yet, so they’d be in the care of the maids for a while until they went to bed. Which would most likely be soon, as it was starting to get dark now. 

“Sir Dream!” One of the maid’s caught his attention, holding a belt with a sword holstered to it, “Here you are! The king requested you wear this with your new armour.” She placed the fancy belt and sword in his hands.

Dream looked at the new sheathe, it was a beautiful forest green colour with vine like silver trimmings and held a new sword. He hadn’t expected to be this spoiled by the royal family, so it was a bit of a shock to pull the sword from the sheathe just a little to look at the fresh cold steel. His reflection stared back at him.

“Wow..” Dream’s eyebrows were up in surprise, looking up at the maid for a moment and sheathing the sword again, “Thank you.” He gave her a small nod and she curtsied in return, walking off right after.

He attached the belt around his hips and pulled the sword out completely. The handle was gorgeous and intricate, easy to hold and the weight was comfortable. He gave it a swing and a smile crept its way onto his face. He could definitely get used to this. 

He got into position once the butler who had come and got him from the stables entered the ballroom and announced for everyone to either clear out or get to their stations because the guests would be arriving soon enough. 

Dream cleared his throat and let his hands rest on the butt of his sword, the pointed tip touching the floor like always as he stood straight with his eyes forward.

The band all made themselves ready. There was a large assortment of instruments, from cellos and pianos to trombones and harps. 

Everything was ready and perfect. The ballroom screamed elegance and the staff were all waiting the serve.

The unspoken anticipation amongst everyone in the room was heavy and a little thrilling. They all felt it yet no one said a word.

Eventually, the room started to fill up. The royal hosts usually didn’t come until all the guests did. 

There were plenty of princesses and princes that flooded the room, all wearing extravagant gowns and suits. Everyone looked like the peak of regal luxury. Pearls and jewels twinkled in the chandelier light, and there was suddenly conversation everywhere. The sound echoed and laughter was already starting.

Dream hoped Sapnap would have a good night.

—

All the guests from far off lands were finally here and settled, people helped themselves to some food and drinks as they waited for the royal hosts and the music to start. 

There was so much royalty, so many different people with a few things in common. Some looked more enthusiastic to be here than others, but what mattered was they came.

Then a trumpet was heard, playing a triumphant tune to get the attention of the room, then a throat cleared at the entrance of the ballroom.

“Hear ye, hear ye! It is my great honour to present this evenings hosts! Please give a warm welcome to the king and queen of the Autumncrest kingdom and your hosts tonight!” The butler announced with a scroll open, reading his script and stepping aside as the king and queen entered the ballroom. The room erupted in loud clapping and some cheering. The queen held her husband’s arm and smiled at the guests. She wore a silk gown that made her look beautiful, deep crimson accents on her gold coloured dress. It was a basque waist gown and her elegant crown rested on top of her hair. Her long hair was braided and wrapped in a elegant bun. To top it all off, her jewelry glinted in the chandelier light. She looked gorgeous while the king looked just as grand.

They made their way to their thrones and everyone gave them a bow as they stood in front of their respective seats.

Then another triumphant tune was blown through a horn, same butler grabbing the attention of the room once again.

“If you could all listen to me for another moment! We have our next and last host of the night! Sapnap the first! Prince of Autumncrest!” The butler moved to the side and Sapnap walked into view.

He was a little stone faced as he revealed himself to the room, getting the same amount of cheers and claps as his parents did. 

Dream looked over and immediately didn’t know if he regretted it or not.

There Sapnap was.

He looked strong and powerful in his bold dark outfit. With a little examination of his face, you could tell Sapnap was still a little hung up on the argument he had with his father as he looked over the crowd of people. 

Dream hadn’t realized he’d been looking a little too much until he blinked and looked forward again as Sapnap made his way to his throne. Stood right in front of Dream without a word, not even a look. 

Sapnap stood straight next to his parents as his father cleared his throat and quieted the crowd for a minor speech before the event fully moved into motion. 

“Good evening, everyone! The kingdom of Autumncrest welcomes you with open arms and we’re hoping your travels were safe and smooth! As your king and your host, I say; let the ball begin!” The king raised his arms in a way that made the crowd cheer yet again, then the band started and everyone got to the fun part.

—

Sapnap sat down in his throne after the speech, watching his parents go hand in hand onto the ballroom floor for a dance.

He sat professionally, hands in his lap and back straight. Dream itched to say something, or have Sapnap look at him again.

Dream had to say something. 

He cleared his throat and tried his best to ignore the way his stomach clenched, “.. uh.. g-good evening, Sapnap.” 

He saw the prince tense slightly, looking back at Dream with a little smile. 

“Hey.” 

That confused Dream a little.. the last time he talked to Sapnap, he basically confessed and then got his heart stomped on by the same man that looked at him now with a gentle grin.

“Uh.. you.. you look nice. Dark outfit, bold choice.” Dream chortled awkwardly, voice a little quiet compared to the band and tons of other chatter.

Sapnap laughed softly with him, looking forward again toward the party. He started to sway his head to the music when a familiar brunette approached them from the crowd.

He wore a light blue doublet with a gold coloured sash across his chest, a crown sat on his own head and looked awfully excited and happy to be here.

“George!” Sapnap immediately stood up and grinned, looking back to Dream for a second as their friend approached them. 

“Sapnap! Dream!” George laughed as he finally stood in front of them, bowing a little, “It’s been too long!” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around George and hugging his friend tightly, “Quit it with the formal stuff.” 

Dream smiled a little, looking around as he stood where he was supposed to unless instructed otherwise.

The three had been friends for a long time. Ever since Sapnap had attended his first kingdom event, where he watched warriors and knights participate in games and battle. 

Sapnap and Dream were just little at the time, being mischievous and being in places they weren’t supposed to be in, ending up finding George sitting next to his own mother as they watched the archery games.

From there, they somehow managed to convince George to follow them to a spot away from everything. They had gotten along almost immediately as they snuck food and sweets from the kitchen whilst they played hide and seek around a wing of the castle. 

Then they were found by Heidi, who scolded and returned them to where they needed to be.

All those years ago, and now it was a treat when they were all together again. 

Sapnap let go of George and kept the grin, “How’re you, Georgie?” Sapnap had asked with a little bit of a teasing tone. 

George snorted and rolled his eyes, “I’ve been good. Getting closer and closer everyday to taking over and oddly, I’m not that scared.” George admitted, smiling a little, then looking to Dream, “And Dream! You’ve gotten..” George’s face dropped as he sighed with a roll of his eyes, “.. taller.”

That got a hearty laugh from the knight, who just nodded, “I have. Thank you for noticing. Seems you finally grew into your crown.” Dream teased with a cocky grin.

Sapnap covered his mouth and giggled, looking to George who raised a brow and laughed once, shaking his head.

“I should have you kicked from this ball.” George shook his head and looked out the party now. 

Sapnap snickered, “Oh trust me, I can make that happen, Gog. Just say the word.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Dream piped up from behind them with a laugh.

The other two giggled and George sighed, crossing his arms, “See anyone particularly interesting?” He asked the young prince. 

Sapnap sucked in air through his teeth, shaking his head, “Not.. really. I know I’ve gotta jump in there at some point though, or my parents’ll think I’m an embarrassment.” 

Dream shook his head at the words, but let the princes talk.

The two princes looked around the party. There was some new faces, like a pair of brothers.

“.. who’re they? I don’t think I’ve seen them before.” Sapnap raised a brow and lifted his hands behind his head to tighten the red ribbon that tied his hair back. It was more a bunny tail than a ponytail but the prince didn’t want his hair down tonight.

George looked over to where Sapnap did, nodding a little, “I think they’re names are.. Wilbur and.. uh.. Techno. Long haired one is Techno. There’s a rumour that the reason his hair’s different is because he messed with a witch, or was cursed.” George explained with a small chortle, “They say his hair is pink, but I can’t, uh.. could never exactly see it.” 

Prince Wilbur and Prince Techno. They were twins, but Techno had long pink hair - that was currently in a long braid - while Wilbur had short wavy brown hair. One looked a little more interested to be here than the other; the pink haired one swirling a glass of water dismissively while the other looked around a little eagerly. They spoke to each other quietly and it seemed like Wilbur was trying to get Techno to the floor, but Techno seemed as stubborn as a mule.

Sapnap hummed, “They’re.. tall. I’m a little scared, if I’m honest.” Sapnap chuckled as he looked to George.

George snorted, “The feeling’s mutual.” He uncrossed his arms and cleared his throat, straightening his back and fixing his white gloves. 

“I should probably get in there. Find someone and get into the rhythm, Sap, or else I’m going to think you’re a coward.” George smiled at them both once more before he walked back out into the crowd in search of a princess to ask. 

Sapnap sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment, rubbing them.

Usually, he’d turn right around and talk to Dream about the princesses and guests, sometimes he’d ask if Dream wanted a snack and go steal one for him. But obviously, things were.. different now. _Very_ different.

He was tempted, of course. He couldn’t bring himself to do it though, to just turn and talk to his oldest friend. There was tension now.

Sapnap still felt weird thinking of it. He didn’t know if it was a good weird or a bad weird but it was definitely weird. Especially since he hadn’t seen Dream nearly at all since it happened. 

The night he ran was also the night he threw up outside the main gates into a bush that definitely didn’t deserve it. 

What was he to do though? 

The weakness in his knees had spread to his stomach and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning a hand on a wet stone wall as his body attempted to rid itself of this nauseating feeling that crawled all over his insides - torturing him from the inside out. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let out a sob, the rain was so overwhelmingly loud and his cloak was starting to soak through. A trembling hand wiped his eyes as he spit, willing himself to stand back up again and run inside. The bitter taste in his mouth meant nothing to him when all he could remember was how small Dream had made him feel. 

How sick he felt upon realizing that he had fallen for someone he didn’t know he could be with. 

Just standing in the ballroom recalling it made him feel queasy. 

Love wasn’t a beautiful feeling like his mother always told him it was. It was a nauseating pit in his stomach he thinks he’d be better off going his whole life without.

“Sapnap!” A hearty voice snapped him from his thoughts. He looked to the side and saw none other than his father, a young princess standing in front of him in a gorgeous white lacy ball gown. She wore a tiara and long white gloves that came all the way up to her elbows. She was blonde and had kind eyes. 

“Father.” Sapnap remembered to greet, looking to the girl and bowing professionally.

“This is princess Nikki! She’s been looking for a dance partner and I think it’d be wonderful of you as a host to make sure your _guests_ “ - His father gave him a hinting look - “have a lovely time tonight.” 

Sapnap wanted to roll his eyes. He wanted to walk away from everyone and hide away in his bedroom, he wanted to rot in his bedsheets and never see the light of day again. 

But Nikki looked so nervous and gentle that he couldn’t bring himself to even try to look mean. 

Sapnap forced a smile and nodded, “Thank you. I will.” He nodded to his dad. The fakest smile he’d ever done but he needed to be professional. 

He looked to Nikki and extended his hand, letting her own rest in his. 

“Good evening, princess. Seems we’re in the same predicament.” He charmed, making her laugh a little as she curtsied in return. 

“Good evening.” She greeted back in the cutest accent, her tone shy, if not a little timid as well.

“Uh- Shall we?” Sapnap looked up at her as he stood back up. 

She just nodded and grinned, following Sapnap to the floor where multiple people danced to the loud music. Everyone waltzed to the beat so perfectly, flowing smoothly like water in a stream. 

Sapnap counted the beat and slipped them in together. He put his hand on her side as she rested her free hand on his shoulder. She was quite obviously shy as all hell, looking away to giggle as they spun together. 

“You’re doing great.” Sapnap informed her with a little grin when he spun her because he could sense how nervous she was.

“Thank you.” Nikki grinned, letting the prince spin her with one hand and return to position. The skirt of her gown bloomed whenever they moved, and her giggles were intoxicatingly sweet. The boy was glad he could make tonight fun for her.

But when it was time to swap off partners, Sapnap gave her a small approving nod, his expression nothing but kind and reassuring. She just giggled yet again and was off into the arms of one of the tall twins, the one with brown hair. 

Meanwhile, Sapnap was swapped off to the other twin. Sapnap looked up at him and saw a stoic expression. He swallowed as he felt like he was drying up under the gaze. 

“Evening.” Techno greeted with a deep monotone voice, then they were off; Sapnap taking the position of princess as Techno lead. 

Sapnap struggled to keep up, as Techno reminded him of someone just a little too much. 

—

Dream’s fingers twitched just a bit on the butt of the sword as he watched. Watching Sapnap waltz with that princess already made him feel weird, but now with the way Sapnap looked up at the pink haired prince with wide eyes..

Techno’s hand was awfully low - it was at perfect height, but Dream saw what he wanted to - and the knights urge to step in and get the taller one to back off grew stronger and stronger with every step the two took. He stalked Sapnap’s expressions intently and saw nothing but the wide eyed look he was given just last night. Parted lips and a minor blush. The look that meant his brain was buzzing and on pause yet racing at the same time. Sapnap was just barely keeping up, and Dream couldn’t help but feel _something_ flow through his veins. 

He hadn’t realized how tense his shoulders had gotten until he watched Techno spin Sapnap and catch him effortlessly. Techno was obviously good at what he did. 

Dream felt nearly restless now. Sapnap’s feet stumbled a little as he danced with Techno leading. Though he also kind of looked like he was struggling to keep up mentally as well. 

A wave of the instinctual urge to protect hit him _hard_ when Sapnap had tripped over his own foot and Techno caught him. Sapnap was nearly dipped, the taller prince’s hand was hooked around his back while the other held Sapnap’s hand to keep him from falling. 

The recovery was flawless and soon enough, Sapnap was spun off to the next person. 

Dream could hardly watch this. It was different this time. The only word that seemed to run through his subconscious was; _mine_. 

Dream felt like a rabid animal as he paid attention to those thoughts. He felt unprofessional and quite frankly, embarrassed.

All the knight could do was watch, so watch he would. Standing hopelessly stiff as he tried to calm down. 

But watching the prince try to recover from that encounter set off something inside him that felt.. borderline dangerous. Made his heart feel like it echoed in his hollow chest as his brain filled with static to distract itself.

—

The feeling only got more and more bitter upon watching Sapnap go from person to person, until he finally excused himself to get a drink.

The prince fixed his frilly ruff as he did so, his actions muted by the loud music and guests. 

He poured himself some water into a wine glass. It was kind of funny that the prince never learned how much that pissed off the king. Dream scanned the room whilst Sapnap took a sip of his water as he turned away from the drink table, only to be bumped into and the glass fell from his hands but not before spilling its contents all over his chest and shattering on the floor. The party had paused upon the loud sound and everyone looked in Sapnap’s direction. 

Sapnap looked up from the glass on the floor and saw all these eyes on him but in a different way than last time. He felt pretty exposed. He swore some people looked like they were going to laugh.

“Oh- oh my goodness-“ Nikki. 

Nikki covered her mouth and looked at the prince’s suit that she’d nearly ruined; if it were wine, she probably would’ve been apologizing even harder.

“I-I’m sorry-! I didn’t see you-“ She covered her face now, both of them feeling embarrassed as the room awkwardly looked at them until the king signalled for the band to start up again and a maid came over with a broom. 

Sapnap and Nikki were shooed from the site, standing near the thrones now as Nikki looked to be taking off one of her gloves for Sapnap to use to dry off.

“Oh- Princess Nikki, no, it’s okay! Really!” Sapnap insisted as he shook his head, “I’ll just go change my shirt, no harm done, see? Just water.” 

Nikki huffed a defeated sigh as she slipped her glove back on, bowing her head as she curtsied. 

“For what it’s worth, I really am sorry, prince Sapnap.” She told him, catching a glance of the intimidating knight that stood behind Sapnap and near the thrones, staring right at them. 

She swallowed as Sapnap insisted once again that it was fine and she should go enjoy herself.

“I need to go change, so.. please. Enjoy yourself.” Sapnap bowed and let her walk off reluctantly. He watched her until she turned and disappeared into the crowd that was back in motion. 

Sapnap sighed and closed his eyes as his shoulders relaxed and he looked down at his outfit once again.

“Sapnap.” 

Said prince jumped so high at the sudden call of attention behind him, turning to see Dream standing there, “Oh, h-hey.” 

“Are you-“

“Sapnap! Go change this once, please!” The queen approached him and examined the damage. Sapnap let her, nodding at the demand.

“Of course, I’ll be ri-“

“Dream, escort your prince, please.” The queen cut the prince off and looked to the blond, who nodded once.

“O-Of course. At once.” 

Sapnap felt something in him deflate at the words. He didn’t know if he was ready to be alone with Dream again.

But of course, Dream sheathed his sword and lead the prince out of the ballroom. 

Outside and a little down the hallway, the music was muffled and suddenly being alone with Dream was suffocating. His wet chest felt gross and as his brain itched with thinking of what to say, it felt like it was just burning its way into his skin and branding him. 

“.. so.. how’d.. you sleep..?” Dream asked and Sapnap wanted to scream. 

“Fine.” Sapnap replied instead and looked down at his feet, groaning when he noticed his boot lace was undone, “Wait a moment, please.”

Sapnap kneeled and started to retie his laces. 

Dream being like this was unbearable. He could feel those green eyes staring at him, trying to read him. And Dream must’ve felt pretty scattered as well since it just felt like Dream couldn’t get anything from the prince right now. 

Dream stood in front of Sapnap, watching and waiting obediently. 

Sapnap felt like he couldn’t breathe too loud. His breaths were shallow and through his mouth pretty much as a result. 

He hated this. 

He fucking hated this. 

“.. sir?” 

Sapnap hadn’t noticed that he stopped tying, and the meek voice calling for his attention caught it well.

Sir? 

Sapnap felt his ribs close in on his lungs at the name. Like the pointed edges of the bones were stabbing and puncturing holes into his organs. 

He immediately looked up at the knight, who looked off to the side in a sad attempt to make it seem as if he wasn’t staring. 

“Sorry, you looked lost in thoug-“ 

“What did you call me?” Sapnap asked, finishing the tie and tugging it tight, then he stood up and furrowed his brows, looking awfully lost suddenly at the knight who now stood wide eyed.

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. W-Why did you call me that?” Sapnap asked again, shirt forgotten for now as he crossed his arms. 

Dream immediately went quiet for a solid three seconds before stammering, “Well- I- I thought-“ He made a lot of sound, but not a lot of sense.

Sapnap waited though, until Dream basically babbled himself into a corner under the prince’s expectant gaze.

“.. this..” Sapnap swallowed and crossed his arms, gripping the fabric of his sleeves and holding it taut as he now looked at the floor, careful not to let his crown fall from his head.

“D-Dream, this is about.. a-about last night..” Sapnap’s voice trailed off and cracked a little as the words fell from his mouth, making him feel weaker and weaker with every fucking syllable, “.. isn’t it.”

Sapnap didn’t get much of a response. They stood there in the middle of an empty hallway, as all the staff was busy on this eventful night. 

He stared at one stone on the ground because he just knew the knight was looking at him and he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough for eye contact yet.

“That’s why you avoided me all day..” Sapnap mumbled, sounding a little bitter, “.. I’m right. A-Aren’t I?” The prince knew Dream was thinking. He always was.

“Sapnap-“

“What happened to ‘sir’?” Sapnap cut him off as he started to breathe a little heavier, “.. You’re confusing.” 

Dream stood there tense, looking at the prince who gave off a vulnerable yet oddly hostile vibe. That comment kind of hurt.

“Please, I-I know last night- we-“ Dream swallowed and took a step forward toward the prince, who took one step back as if they were in their combat training.

“Y-You’re fine where you are.” Sapnap told him, eyes still on the ground. His standoffish body language betrayed his firm tone.

Dream closed his fists nervously, bringing them together to press his knuckles together a little as a small fidget, then they were back at his sides again.

“W-We don’t have to talk about it. We can pretend it never happened. I promise, p-please-“ Dream started, voice timid as he tried to negotiate. 

Sapnap wanted to rip his hair out, so he did the next best thing and rubbed his eyes, digging the heels of his hands in there a little too because he felt the sting behind his nose and knew he had to get it under control or he’d end up crying. He let out a groan of frustration that stunned the rambling knight.

“Dream, we can’t do that..! W-We cant pretend that never happened!” Sapnap barked out, effectively cutting his friend off again and looking up at him finally, seeing a sight that made his stomach drop.

Dream looked scared.

It made Sapnap pause for a minute, as he couldn’t remember the last time Dream was scared. Nervous was one thing but scared..

Sapnap swallowed and scrubbed at his face with his hands again in shame and let out another groan of frustration.

“Can you say something, please..?” Sapnap asked, voice cracking a little as he held his face in his hands, words muffled against his palms.

“.. I-I’m sorry I did that. I.. I just.. never..” Dream struggled to get the words out though it seemed like he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

That got Sapnap even more on edge, growling into his hands and ripping them away from his face to look Dream in the eyes again, tears be damned.

“What?! Never what?! Stop stalling and just tell me! This is already hard e-“ 

“I’ve ever felt this way before! Sapnap.. I _never_ felt this way before. Ever. About anyone.. _Anyone!_ “ Dream finally blurted out, talking with his hands and gesturing wildly as he did so. 

“I never had the opportunity to feel like this. But.. but your.. y-you do something to me.. set something off in me that I just..” Dream’s face was going warm now, both with embarrassment and disgruntlement, covering his own face with his hands and sighing heavily. He swallowed and let them fall, “I don’t even know how to feel about it.. I.. Sapnap, I-I-..” 

Sapnap’s eyes were wide and he wished Dream was better at just saying things.

“.. what..?” Sap’s voice was small now, like they traded tones in a split second. 

Dream looked to Sapnap with that same look he had in the tent. It immediately brought that swirling shock stomach feeling to the prince, and what Dream finally answered left his hands nearly shaking again.

“Y-You make me feel like an _animal_ , Sapnap.. I don’t think you understand..” Dream wasn’t sure if he even understood. He’d grown up strictly guarding the prince, and now combined with these new feelings, it morphed into a possessive urge to protect. To _take_.

Sapnap was left speechless as he tried to process this.

But Dream wasn’t done.

“You’re the reason I _breathe_ , Sapnap. Yet you leave me breathless.” Dream added weakly, hands still in fists and his blush getting worse. His whole body was tense as he unknowingly towered his friend. 

Sapnap’s lips twitched as he tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words anymore.

“.. You.. don’t understand the _feeling_ of watching you dance with someone else. T-To see you give them the same look you gave me last night. _It’s unfair_.” Dream’s tone grew bitter, nearly hostile. But then his whole stature relaxed when he looked back up at Sapnap and saw his friend; His words seemed to be putting the prince off. 

Sapnap stood there with his feet anchored to the floor, still wet on the chest but also now looking a little intrigued. At first glance, the curious sparkle in the prince’s eye would go unnoticed - But Dream saw it. He always saw it. 

“.. why didn’t you tell me to stop..?” Dream finally asked, his voice was pleading and weak, sad almost, “If you had just- told me to.. this wouldn’t.. I-I wouldn’t feel..” 

“Dream.” Sapnap mumbled, catching the older’s attention quickly. He swallowed and took a deep breath in, “There was.. a reason.. I-I _couldn’t_..” 

Sapnap felt like he could fall to his knees under the knight’s intense stare that looked right through him. 

“Couldn't..?” 

Sapnap nodded, face feeling so warm now as he grabbed the ends of his cape and pulled them closed over his body as if it was some sort of shield. 

“.. wouldn’t..” He answered in a mumble. 

After a moment of dead silence, Dream was a cautious step closer and it made Sap’s heart jump. But he didn’t dare move.

With his fingers twitching; he knows he can’t resist this feeling anymore. He needs him.

Sapnap looked at Dream’s hand and hesitated for a brief moment before he grabbed it carefully, surprising himself just as much as he surprised the knight.

He looked up at Dream with so much trust. Dream could feel the heavy weight of it on his shoulders. 

“Dream..” Sapnap mumbled, lips twitching as he glanced down at the knight’s lips twice. His heart pounded like the rain had outside the tent. 

Dream was hardly breathing, just shaking as he closed his hand around Sapnap’s and relaxed his mouth as best he could because Sapnap was leaning in. 

And for the second time, their lips had connected. Much like the first time, it was clumsy. The only difference was they found that rhythm once more a lot faster, and Sapnap’s hands were almost sweaty as they were shaky. Dream was just as much of a mess, feeling hot under his heavy armour.

The muffled music meant nothing to them. They weren’t concerned about anything in that moment, staff could walk by and they wouldn’t care. Hell, the _king himself_ could come by and Sapnap didn’t actually know if he’d stop. 

The thought only solidified in his head when Dream’s hand let go on his own and both grabbed him by the triceps, deepening the kiss and leading it once again. Stealing that power from the prince.

Sapnap felt pliable in the grip, it did unspeakable things to him and he couldn’t help but feel as if this might just all be a lucid dream.

But the feeling was real. _And Sapnap wanted so much more._

The prince moved his hands up and rested them on Dream’s chest plate as the knight kept him in place.

Eventually, the firm grip got.. a little gentle. Moving from his arms and cupping Sapnap’s face as the kiss slowly deepened. All the air from Sapnap’s lungs was syphoned from him in seconds, so effortlessly that he felt like he was on a different planet. 

Was this what love was? Was it a burning feeling in your muscles that left your knees feeling as if they were withering away? Was it the grip that held you as you struggled to stand and keep up? Was it feeling like you were being eaten alive?

Dream’s hands moved to Sapnap’s hair, combing through the silky black hair and letting the red ribbon come undone between his fingers. Sapnap had pulled away after it happened, but didn’t seem to be stopping for his ribbon. He had his face turned to the side as he panted, his face was red and their breath was hot like fire smoke. 

“S-Sapnap, your ribbon..” Dream had mumbled softly, pulling a hand back to show the red fabric he held weaved between his fingers. 

Sapnap swallowed and looked to the ribbon for a second but then quickly got distracted by Dream’s hands instead. 

“Who cares,” Sapnap replied roughly, looking to Dream with a look in his eyes, leaning back in, “D-Don’t stop..?” 

Soon enough, Sapnap was pressed up against a wall nearby, kind of hidden away from the main hallway that lead to the ballroom, and it was enough for the two to pay full attention to each other. _Just_ each other.

Warm hands were on Sapnap’s thighs and the cold stone behind him was oddly grounding, helpful since he felt like he could float off at any moment. 

Sapnap huffed out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes when a pair of greedy lips came into contact with his sensitive neck after his ruff was pulled down for access. He gripped Dream’s shoulders as he let out a little noise when his sensitive spots were found. His whole body was on fire, his control slipping away as he allowed Dream to do whatever he pleased. His clothes were way too warm and the teeth that experimentally grazed his throat made his whole body twitch as a hot wave washed over him. 

Everything was felt so intense and Dream was being driven crazy by Sapnap gripping him shakily, and the little noises that came from his friend made his brain buzz with excitement. He panted against his neck as if he was running a race. 

Their bodies were pressed against each other’s, the feeling of having someone’s heartbeat pound against yours was intoxicating. Dream’s armour stopped them both from completely experiencing that though.

“ _Bite._ “ A voice told him. Definitely wasn’t his own. 

But the skin was right there, so easy. So.. vulnerable. 

Sapnap gasped and his hands flew up to Dream’s hair when a pair of canines bit him first and more teeth followed, “D-Dream-“ He whispered as hooked his legs around Dream’s waist, “ _Dream_ -!“

Dream pulled his teeth away and looked up at him, eyes dark but attentive. 

Sapnap’s whole body shuddered when the eye contact was made. The sharp green eyes in the orange lantern light gave him an exhilarating feeling but made the other seem dangerous.

“I-I- I still have to change-“ Sapnap informed him with a weak voice, all the blood in his body was so overwhelming, “I-I cant be gone for- for too long..” 

Dream huffed, swallowing and gently kissing the bite mark as if to apologize for taking it this far. Then he gently let Sapnap down, letting the prince hold his hands as he tried to steady himself. 

“J-Jesus,” Sapnap swallowed too and looked up at Dream with a soft chuckle, “Quite the animal, huh..?”

Dream liked seeing that. The lopsided grin on the prince, it was a lot better than the terrified expression Sapnap had last night. 

—

Sapnap was walked to his room by Dream, the silence between them wasn’t like before. It had tension, but definitely a different kind now. As if filled and dripping with anticipation and need. 

Sapnap opened his heavy door and proceeded to walk in, then turning to see Dream walking in after him out of habit. 

“Hang on there, Dream,” Sapnap laughed, stopping the blond in his tracks with a hand in the middle of his chest, “I’ve gotta change. And I don’t know if I’ll be able to focus on it if I feel I have to fend you off.” He teased, giving Dream a push back.

“Hey-“ Dream tried but the door was shut in his face. Probably for the best, what happened in the hallway was intense. It would’ve probably gone further had they’d been in Sapnap’s room to begin with.

Dream stood outside the door after that, fixing his cape and leaning against the wall. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. If he focused, he could still feel Sapnap’s pulse under his teeth and warm thighs in his hands. 

His fists clenched a little as if he were pretending to grip said thighs. He absolutely loved feeling like this and loved that Sapnap felt the same. This feeling made his heart feel like a deep bass string that had been plucked. 

Sapnap, on the other hand, took a second to himself. He looked in the mirror and shivered. His face was reddening as he looked over his now shirtless torso. 

The thought of what Dream would be doing right now if they were both in the same room gave him butterflies. Dream made him feel protected in more ways than one; that dark look he got made the knight look so dangerous. He shivered upon remembering it. 

He shook his head though, reminding himself of who he was and what he had to do. 

He quickly changed his shirt. He luckily found a tunic that looked similar in colour to his last one.

Dream stood up straight again when Sapnap’s door opened, looking to the redressed prince with a smile.

“Hey.” Sapnap greeted and fixed the cuffs on his coat.

“Hi.” Dream greeted back, looking over him.

“So, uh,” Sapnap cleared his throat and looked up at Dream, “Lead me back to the ballroom?” 

Dream snorted, “‘Course, your highness.” He teased as he lead the way.

—

The ball continued throughout the night. Knowing looks were shared. 

Sapnap had danced with nearly everyone in the room by the time things slowly started to calm down. He knew Dream’s eyes burned into his back whenever he dipped a princess or prince, and his heart flared up whenever he was the one being dipped by a prince near his age, as he could just _feel_ Dream’s seethe.

Dream was put at ease just a _little_ by their earlier activities, but this possessive feeling didn’t leave easily. Especially as he watched the prince laugh and grin with his dance partners.

Everything was deafened to his ears; as if he just wanted to hear Sapnap and Sapnap alone. 

He wanted to hear his boots on the marble floors, wanted to hear the quiet affirmations he gave his shy dance partners, wanted to hear his amused giggle as he was spun to the beat. 

His hair was down now ever since he forgot to put it back up in his room, his red ribbon probably still on the floor in that hallway. 

No matter though, as Sapnap still managed to look elegant with his hair down. Dream could still feel the silky locks between his fingers and felt a little special he was the only one that could. 

—

After a long night, Sapnap was hugging George goodbye while everyone began to leave, Dream giving a wave to their friend since he had a job to do. 

“You’re still coming by for the summer games, right?” Sapnap asked, looking up at George now after pulling away. 

George laughed softly and nodded, “Obviously.” He adjusted his ruffled clothing now, “I never understood why _your_ kingdom held all the events, or why you don’t come to other kingdoms.” 

Sapnap just hesitated before laughing, “I.. couldn’t tell you, Georgie.” He shrugged, lying through his teeth. He could still hear that arrow whizzing by his ear to this day, it sent a feeling of paranoia through him every time.

George shrugged too, sighing, “Well, whatever it is, I hope something changes up one day.” He smiled at Dream and then Sapnap.

“I’ve gotta go now, but it was fun. It always is.” George told them before he left with his parents. 

Sapnap watched all the people clear out of the ballroom, then an arm hooked around his shoulders, giving him a firm shake. His father’s laugh followed, “Another successful ball!” The king declared, “Would’ve been better had you actually found a suitor though, Sapnap.” Why’d he always have to ruin the moment.

Sapnap cleared his throat, “Sorry to disappoint.” He mumbled dryly, then his mother came and hugged him and suddenly everything was better again.

“You should leave your hair down more often, Sapnap. You look nice.” She told him with a warm smile as she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

He smiled shyly, “Thank you.” You could tell who he favoured.

After a small talk with his parents, they had left the ballroom. The only people left were staff that were already nearly done cleaning up the food and drinks, sweeping the floors, and closing the ballroom balcony doors. 

Sapnap turned to Dream and grinned, “You can rest now, Dream.” He allowed, watching Dream sigh heavily in relief and sheathe the sword. He stretched and yawned to relax a little.

Sapnap sat in his throne and closed his eyes, head back against the cushions and a hand on his stomach, the other cradling his face.

“I think I’m gonna.. uh.. rest here a little.. then I’m gonna grab a snack before bed.” Sapnap rattled off his little to-do list as he rubbed his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair.

Dream nodded and he mentally noted it, “Want me to come?” 

Sapnap shook his head, snickering, “You’ve done enough today. Really. It isn’t a far walk, you should go rest up.” He assured Dream.

Dream hesitated a little but ultimately went with his “orders.” 

He gave Sapnap a bow in front of the cleaning staff, but also snuck him a smile before leaving. 

Sapnap watched as Dream walked away until he turned a corner and was out of sight. He stared at the empty doorway and muted all the cleaning noises, just thinking back to how Dream had made him feel just a few hours ago. His ears went a little warm. 

He sat there in thought as more and more staff left the ballroom, then finally a maid came up to him and bowed, saying everything was done and that he was welcome to stay if he so wished.

Sapnap sat up straight and smiled in return, thanking her politely before she left with two other maids that held the remainder of dirty dishes in baskets.

He now sat back again, looking around at the large room. How different it felt to be alone now instead of with all the guests. The slightest tap of his shoe on the floor echoed and reminded him how quiet everything was. 

He decided to get up now, doing as he said he would and heading toward the kitchen. Hallways were different to him now. Now that he knew how it felt to be held up against one.

He walked and fidgeted with the ring on his finger, twisting it and sliding it up and down. He couldn’t keep it off his mind now. 

And eventually, it got a point where he questioned it. Where he felt.. guilty. 

His father was right, he was a _prince_. He had responsibilities and everyday he grew closer and closer to being the next ruler. Granted, it’d be quite a couple years, but.. you never know.

To run off from the ball and do what they did.. and how he wanted _more_..? It made his face burn up in a mix of shame and guilty pleasure. 

He made it to the kitchen with that guilt and saw a bunch of staff again, just cleaning up after a hard day’s work. 

Sapnap excused himself in quiet tones as he passed by workers as he made his way to where they always kept the apples. 

He grabbed one and snuck a pastry filled with jam, careful not to get the powered sugar on his clothes as he took a bite. 

The prince wished everyone a good night before leaving the kitchen in a bit of a hurry, as he hated being in the way. 

He finished off the small pastry as he took his time walking down the large open hallways, looking at paintings and old weapons on the walls. Just pieces of history. 

Then he got into his apple as he passed by the ballroom on his way to his bedroom. 

He stopped and looked inside, seeing most of the candles and lanterns were blown out. It was still dim enough that he could see everything and the dark orange lights of the remaining wicks made everything shiny glow slightly, but it was definitely darker than it was when he left. 

He took another bite of his apple before looking around. Left to right as he made a small decision. 

Then he walked forward. 

—

Dream had taken off his armour and set it on a stand. 

He now laid in his bed and stretched his whole body like a cat, not stopping until everything popped and fell right into place. He took a deep breath in and laid on his stomach, face in a pillow. 

He was resting now. Taking everything that happened today in. Mentally storing it somewhere. 

When his green eyes closed, the pillow his face was stuffed into was almost as soft as Sapnap’s neck. He was almost tempted to bite the pillow itself. 

Even the thought of the idea made him blush a little though, laughing at himself quietly. 

Sapnap’s body had fit so well against his own.. hands that were just a little smaller than his own shakily holding his.. everything was nice to think back to. Even better since it hadn’t ended like last night had. 

Dream ran his hands over his comfy sheets. Fiddling with the folds and soft fabric. With an occasional grip, he knew that this might be a problem. He needed to talk to Sapnap again.. but he just didn’t know when.

He sat up finally and changed his clothes, stepping over his boots to grab loose clothing. It made him look like a peasant in his eyes, but the clothes were comfy and perfectly suitable for sleeping in so who cared.

He looked over himself and sighed, messing with his hair before looking over to his nightstand and seeing his book.

He sat and laid down, leaning back against the headboard as he moved his lantern light enough to read a little while he waited for Sapnap’s bedroom door to open and close.

—

It was nearly 15 minutes in and Dream hadn’t heard a thing, so already that made the knight a little uneasy. 

He bookmarked the page he was on and set it down, not bothering with his boots and walking out of his room bare foot. 

He peeked down the hall to check if Sapnap was on his way, but didn’t see anyone. 

He furrowed his brows and closed his door behind him after grabbing a cloak from a hook near the door. He walked down the hallway and fastened the warm cloak around his neck.

Whilst searching for the prince, he had asked passing by maids and butlers, but no one had seemed to see him. Some of them said they saw Sapnap in the kitchen last but that was about it. 

A cold breeze hit Dream has he passed by the ballroom, piquing his interest enough that he looked over and saw the balcony doors open. 

Dream raised a brow and walked inside, swearing that he’d watched the staff close them before he left to change. 

His bare feet were quiet on the shiny floors that glowed with moonlight that shone through some windows and the open balcony doors. 

When he finally reached the doors, he saw the culprit. 

There Sapnap stood, hands on a thick balcony railing and crown sat next to them. He still wore his ball attire. 

“.. Sapnap?” Dream called as he closed the doors behind them, making his friend jump and turn. 

“Oh-“ Sapnap smiled in his direction and then turned back to the view. He could see a good portion of the town down the hill from here. It was warm coloured and there was quiet music, seemed the townsfolk were having a ball of their own.

“Hey, Dream. Thought you were uh.. sleeping.” Sapnap laughed a bit. 

“I don’t sleep until you do.” Dream stated as if that was normal - because to him, it was - as he stood next to the prince. 

Dream looked at the prince to check if he was okay, and stared once he noticed the way he looked in the white moonlight was.. mesmerizing. His black hair shone and his skin looked so smooth. Even the worry wrinkle the prince’s brow had made him look like he meant business; strong.

“Oh.. uh, I’m sorry, I was just kinda.. thinkin’, y’know?” 

Dream hummed, turning his head back to check the door, making sure they had some privacy on the balcony.

“Feel comfortable sharing..?” Dream asked casually.

“.. Dream, I need you to be honest with me.. please.” Sapnap had changed the mood in an instant with just those words. He hated when that happened, he never felt prepared.

Dream raised an eyebrow and swallowed a nervous feeling that bubbled in his throat, “Okay.. what’s wrong?” He joined Sapnap in staring out toward the middle distance.

Sapnap fidgeted with his ring again, thinking before he spoke. It was easy before when he was alone, but now he felt like just babbling on and on to his friend.

“.. Dream, was what we did.. okay..? L-Like.. Like don’t get my wrong, I-I.. had fun.” Sapnap trailed off as his face started to go warm, ears joining and fingers twisting the ring slower, “But.. honestly, I feel bad that we did that on what’s basically my father’s time.” 

The wind blew by gently as the quiet gave them both time to think, breeze barely swaying Sapnap’s hair and their cape and cloak.. 

Dream’s heart nestled into a tight spot upon hearing the words “had fun.” They made him feel a little more confident in them.. potentially continuing this.

“.. what’s the solution? What’re you thinkin’ of?” The knight asked in return. 

Sapnap shrugged with a shake of his head, “I dunno.. I kinda.. uh..” He cleared his throat and looked a little more off in the direction that Dream wasn’t in, “.. I think it’d be better if.. if we were t-to-“ He took a quick breath to articulate, “..do that stuff in private.” Sapnap rested his hands on the hard stone of the railing again to ground himself before his body went up in flames out of embarrassment.

Dream could hardly hear Sapnap’s last words due to the prince bashfully trailing off, but they still left his ears burning and his stomach flipped.

“In-In private..?” Dream’s fingertips felt numb, “.. Would an example be like..” Dream tried to think fast, biting his lip for a second upon seeing Sapnap’s resting hand and going through with the first thing he thought of, “.. like now..?” 

“Huh-?” Sapnap felt as if he misheard Dream, but the shock of Dream’s hand now boldly resting on his own left him feeling shaky yet again. It was unfair how he felt his power get so easily stripped from him with just a touch, word, or action.

“L-Like now, I said.” Dream repeated, gently squeezing Sapnap’s hand and praying he was playing his cards right.

Sapnap’s eyes darted down to their hands, and he was left speechless for a moment. He was at least grateful that Dream was a little more bold than him with this stuff but he also hated being the one who had to endure all this blushing about and dry mouth. Sapnap had been sheltered a lot of his life, so it only fit that Dream had heard some things from other knights and people on trips they took and applied them to this situation.

Sapnap could only ever observe as best he could. 

“.. yeah, like now.” Sapnap mumbled back after nearly half a minute of thinking, closing his hand on Dream’s. 

Dream tried to control his breathing now as he swallowed, looking up Sapnap’s arm and peeking at his face for any hints that he was uncomfortable. Though he couldn’t find any, just seeing held back eagerness. 

“.. Dream, c-can-“ Sapnap came out sounding confident but that stammer kicked him right back into that pit of nervousness. So he took a quick in and out breath to retry.

“Dream, c-can I kiss you..?” Sapnap asked, surprising them both as he turned his head to look at his.. whatever he was now.

Dream looked too, eye contact was made. And it was held. 

The anticipation made it hard to breathe.

“.. please..” Dream answered in a voice so soft it was akin to a whisper.

With that permission, Sapnap turned to Dream completely to confirm; looking down at his lips before taking a step closer. He used a little boost to lean in and kiss him for the second time tonight. Gently squeezing Dream’s hand while the other went up to Dream’s hair. 

Dream let Sapnap decide where this went.

It was innocent at first, small push and pull kisses were had until Sap let go of Dream’s hand, sliding his own up the knight’s strong arm until both hands were in Dream’s hair. A fire was lit and stoked in his stomach, then everything felt unreal. 

Dream’s brain had turned off completely, allowing Sapnap to invade his senses and thoughts. The hands in his hair did things to him he couldn’t explain without blushing madly and feeling as if he had to hide. There was no inner battle he was fighting anymore, no hesitation as Sapnap’s arms wrapped around his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s waist. He was also leaning down a little so Sapnap didn’t have to stand on his toes for this to be comfortable. 

Dream’s mouth was soft. If you were to not know him, you’d think everything about the knight would be the opposite. Upfront; he was tall and stoic. An expressionless fighter that served for nothing but to protect the young prince. 

But behind closed doors, Sapnap knew.. he knew Dream liked strawberry jam the best, he liked the smell of snow melting, he liked cello music and said he would’ve liked to learn had he’d taken a different life path.. 

Sapnap knew Dream stammered sometimes when talking about stuff he liked simply due to being overwhelmed with what to bring up next, that Dream wheezed so hard it sounded like he’d pop, that Dream apologized to inanimate objects when he’d bump into them sometimes. He knew Dream was kind and soft hearted.. determined and loving. 

Stuff he just recently learned was that Dream was also possessive. Protective and maybe a little too strong. That he was stubborn. 

Sapnap couldn’t pinpoint when exactly he’d fallen, but he just knew he’d fallen hard.

He couldn’t exactly think at all, actually, not when Dream’s hands trailed down to his thighs again. Then he was picked up and sat on the railing, the prince taking a moment to breathe. 

“T-The moon makes your eyes shine.” Dream had blurted out idiotically, smiling a bit when Sapnap laughed and covered his mouth.

“You’re an idiot.” Sapnap mumbled fondly, casually locking his legs around Dream’s waist again while he rested his hands on Dream’s face, feeling how warm the skin was under his touch. But it didn’t matter because the look Dream gave him was warm as well. Everything was warm, even in the cold breeze of the night sky.

Sapnap didn’t know why this was suddenly so easy, to just lean in and kiss his best friend. Even as he sat on a railing, he felt safe because of Dream’s firm hold.

Was _this_ love? He felt like he’d asked himself this question more than he should’ve.

What even qualified? There were so many different feelings mixed into this word.. so many words that Sapnap felt like he could fill an entire library with just describing all the feelings Dream gave him. 

But there was no time for that now - Sapnap wanted to show Dream that he still had power too in some way, so he moved forward this time, trailing the kisses from pink lips to his jaw then his throat. 

Dream’s breath hitched and he gave a shuddery gasp, hands squeezing Sapnap’s waist immediately out of reflex. 

“S-Sapnap, that-“ Dream rested his forehead on Sapnap’s shoulder, “Th-That’s really good..”

The words next to his ear made goosebumps rise all over his arms and down his spine.

“Yeah? Imagine how I felt, jerk.” Sapnap snickered, pulling away and tilting Dream’s head up by the chin to go in for another soft kiss, just a gentle press.

Dream grinned and laughed, closing his eyes as he pressed another kiss in. 

“It’s.. awfully cold out, Sap..” Dream mumbled finally as Sapnap moved his blond hair out of his face, looking up into his eyes, “And it’s late..” 

Sapnap raised a scarred brow, huffing out a knowing chuckle, “If that was you being subtle, you’re not very good at it.” He teased, pushing Dream back a little so he could get off the railing. He grabbed his crown and looked at it, then up at Dream with a little playful smile.

“.. look,” Sapnap had a lot of giddy energy at the moment, standing up on his toes to place the crown atop Dream’s head, “Prince Dream of the Autumncrest kingdom!” 

Dream’s eyes were wide with surprise as he raised a hand to carefully touch the crown, it was a lot heavier than he’d thought it would be, “Oh- Sapnap, I shouldn’t-“ 

Sapnap scoffed, “It’s a hat. Who cares if you wear it for a little while? Besides, I think you look.. nice in it.. y’know?” Sapnap really did, the moonlight bounced off the jewels beautifully. 

Dream hesitated a little before laughing gently, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Now,” Sapnap cleared his throat, putting on a funny accent one of the butlers had, “Allow me to escort you to your royal quarters, prince Dream!” 

Dream just laughed again, shaking his head. But to play along, he stood straight and bowed, copying the accent, “Be on your way then..!” 

They both laughed it off as Dream now lead the way, rubbing his arms upon reentering the now dark ballroom. The only light was what little moonlight shine through the windows, much like before. 

The two boys giggled and talked as they walked, Sapnap telling Dream about how he nearly fell multiple times trying to keep up with that pink haired twin was the story Sapnap seemed embarrassed to tell. 

“He was so fast! And I was too scared to tell him I nearly fell!” 

“He probably knew, honestly.”

“Hey! I’m not a bad waltzer, that guy was just too fast.” Sapnap snorted stubbornly and crossed his arms. 

Upon entering his bedroom, the prince undid his cape and hung it next to his cloak along with his black frock coat next. Then he was taking off his jewelry next to his small vanity. He slipped off the rings and carefully took his earrings off, ruffling his hair and scratching at his scalp. 

Dream watched quietly, sitting on Sapnap’s bed cross legged. He carefully took the crown off and set it on his nightstand.

Sapnap rose his arms above his head and stretched, back arching and grunting softly as relief coursed through his body. His tunic came untucked when his arms fell back down but that didn’t really matter anymore.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he began to take his belt off, but then caught some sneaky green eyes in his peripherals. He snorted and looked at him in the mirror, “Hey, my eyes are up here. Do I have to kick you out?” Sapnap asked with an amused laugh. 

Dream laughed with him, looking away and out the window now. Still snuck glances though once he heard the leather and metal of the belt buckle jingle.

Then Sapnap was undoing his ruff, taking it off and seeing the faint bite mark Dream had left just earlier this evening. He gently ran his fingers over it with a little smirk. 

To top it all off, he undid a couple of buttons on his tunic. He was fine to sleep in this outfit now. The tunic and pants were comfortable but the white socks he wore could go.

He stood on one foot as he took each boot and sock off, then he was coming to sit down on his bed with Dream. 

“So may I ask why you’re still here?” Sapnap asked, “Mr. ‘it’s getting late’?” 

Dream chuckled as he looked the prince up and down. The tension was definitely there as he looked over Sapnap’s now exposed collarbone. 

He didn’t give Sapnap the response he seemed to be looking for, just scooting forward and kissing him, gently grazing his fingers along his jaw and grabbing his chin. 

“Oh.” Sapnap said in response.

Dream just laughed again, “‘Oh’?” 

Another smooch was given and Sapnap laughed too.

“Shut up.” 

Sapnap let Dream pull him closer and closer.

Eventually, Sapnap had his head on Dream’s chest as they laid down. They weren’t exactly _new_ to cuddling, but Dream’s heart was definitely beating just the slightest bit faster.

The knight’s rough fingertips were gentle as he played with folds in the prince’s tunic fabric. 

“.. This is really nice, Dream..” Sapnap mumbled softly, tucking his face into his friend’s neck. 

His friend hummed in return, agreeing with a short nod, “It is.. ended a lot better than the tent, huh..?” 

Sapnap cringed a little upon hearing that, “I-I’m sorry I did that.. it was just.. a little intense- y’know? Like for my first kiss..” Sapnap explained shyly.

Dream shook his head with a shrug, “N-No, I get it. It was a lot for me too.. just.. I hear about so much from like, other guards that I guess I thought that- you.. y’know.. wanted to go that far, I guess..” 

The two boys hardly knew what they were doing. But they knew it all felt good, so why would they stop?

Sapnap drew little spirals on Dream’s chest with his fingertips as he thought it over. Never in his life had he’d felt unsafe in Dream’s presence.. and if he hadn’t gotten overwhelmed that night.. 

It was almost scary what Sapnap would let Dream do to him.

“.. I don’t know what came over me, honestly.. I wanted to..” Sapnap bit the inside of his cheek as he thought his next words over carefully, “.. _w-want to_..”

Dream’s eyes were wide and he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t look down at Sapnap since said man had his face tucked into his neck. 

Sapnap’s breath felt like steam against his ear, and it made him shudder.

“.. I-I trust you.. y’know..? Like a lot.. you,” Sapnap swallowed and clenched a fist over Dream’s chest, “.. y-you wouldn’t hurt me..” 

Dream’s eyes continued to stay wide as he felt like his whole body was tied down to the bed with what Sapnap’s words implied. 

He hadn’t realized his hand tightened on Sapnap’s shoulder where he had innocently been playing with fabric folds until Sapnap called for his attention. 

“D-Dream?” 

Sapnap’s voice gave away that the prince was obviously shy, maybe feeling a little exposed. Embarrassed at the thought that maybe he’d misread what Dream was implying.

“S-Sorry- I just.. Jesus, Sapnap, those are..” Dream cleared his throat, “.. I would _never_ hurt you..” 

Sapnap sighed softly, as if in relief.

“I know..” Sapnap mumbled, lips parting and pausing in hesitation before gently connecting with the skin of Dream’s neck.

He pressed gentle kisses along his throat before moving his hand down Dream’s chest. His touch was shaky but Dream made him feel comfortable with how he seemingly leaned into it.

Words went unspoken because they were unneeded. 

Sapnap made his way up so that he was half laying on top of Dream, the hand that ran over his chest was now cupping Dream’s face as they shared gentle kisses. A thumb grazing over warm freckled cheeks. 

Dream’s hand gently skated down his arm and then along his back, finally coming to rest on Sapnap’s hip, heavy and distracting. 

“You’re.. soft,” Dream mumbled between kisses, and Sapnap couldn’t help but pull away to laugh, snorting a bit whilst covering his mouth and a bit of his face because that made him blush for dumb reasons. 

“S-Soft?” Sapnap giggled, now resting his forehead in Dream’s collarbone as he continued laughing.

“W-What?!” Dream exclaimed. His face was immediately going red and he couldn’t stop it. On one hand, he loved that Sapnap was laughing, but he hated how he broke that romantic moment. 

Sapnap shook his head as he lifted it, looking at Dream with a grin, “No, no, it’s okay. Just-“ He huffed out another laugh, “T-That was cute.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Dream muttered bashfully, leaning his head up to shut Sapnap up himself. 

Sapnap immediately complied, letting Dream kiss him. He couldn’t wipe that smile off his face though. Dream could feel it against his lips.

Eventually, this angle became a little uncomfortable, so Sapnap hyped himself up before he carefully swung a leg over Dream’s waist.

There, Dream’s hands rested on Sapnap’s thighs while the prince’s forearms caged the knight’s head in one spot to make it easier for both of them as they kissed. 

Sapnap’s lips were beginning to feel numb, but the pricks of little electricity that pierced through his body with every kiss was enough to make him come back for more.

And the absolute bolt that went though his body when Dream’s tongue accidentally touched his own- 

Sapnap immediately pulled back just an inch, “S-Sorry-“ 

Dream shook his head, “No- it’s okay. That-“ He swallowed and smiled up at him reassuringly, “Th-That was good, I think.”

Sapnap let out a shy laugh, licking his lips and swallowing before clearing his throat. 

“G-Good to know.. can..” 

“We try that again..?” Dream finished.

Sapnap nodded stiffly and felt those big hands gently squeeze his thighs as an ‘ok.’

So Sapnap leaned back in carefully, hands sliding into Dream’s hair as they reconnected their lips.

A bunch of sparks floated up through both of their bodies when their tongues touched again. Sapnap noted that yes, it was super wet and slick, but the feeling it gave his body.. incredible.

Dream seemed to wordlessly agree, as the grip on his thighs tightened as his legs tensed up, his left leg propping up. 

Sapnap’s heart was pounding and Dream’s hair felt softer and softer in his hands. 

A whiny sound came from Sapnap. The sound was burned into Dream’s memory and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to hear Sapnap make those noises over and over again. 

A lot of blood flowed through his body, he could _feel_ it. It all left his brain and travelled so fast to a particularly boiling part of his body that it left him feeling dizzy. He felt this way when Sapnap had kissed his neck on the balcony too. And when he’d pinned Sapnap to a wall earlier. 

Neither of them really knew how it started, but eventually the warm physical contact became too much and suddenly, Dream huffed out a small apology when his hips ground against Sapnap’s soft thigh. Dream was starting to think maybe a little too much about his “friend’s” thighs. 

Sapnap didn’t seem to hear the apology though, eyes wide yet heavy lidded upon feeling it. The wobbly prince huffed out a steamy breath when Dream had hid his face into his neck, soft mouth open and he felt panting against his neck. 

They weren’t children. They knew what was going on.

The problem lied in how they did this. Or rather, how they were _going_ to do this.

“S-Sapnap-“ Dream whimpered out as his hips pressed against Sapnap’s ass. It made the prince whine softly, wanting to cover his face and hide for forever, but also stay in this moment and hold Dream close.

Sapnap’s hands gripped Dream’s hair as he licked his lips and experimentally rutted back against Dream’s hard on. His friend’s pants did nearly nothing to hide anything. 

The deep moan Dream let out combined with those rough fingertips making their way under his shirt made it all worth it though. 

“Dream..” Sapnap managed, though his voice was shaky and a little breathy. 

Sapnap angled their hips and suddenly they were pressed together perfectly. They both let out little sounds as Sapnap slowly moved his hips back and forth. 

Their chests were pressed together and the body heat burned through their clothes. It was getting way too hot.

Sapnap swallowed and sat up. His shaky fingers immediately went to the bottom of his tunic, the few buttons on the top being undone wasn’t enough to vent out the heat anymore.

Dream just watched with wide yet curious eyes. He softly panted as he watched Sapnap pull his shirt up and over his head, looking at his body and admiring everything.. Sapnap had a bit of a broad chest, but his tanned skin was smooth and perfect. He even had just a little bit of tummy but that didn’t matter at all.. 

Dream thought he was the most beautiful person on earth. 

He didn’t say anything though. Not yet. 

Sapnap looked him in the eyes after tossing his shirt on the floor, a soft yet shy chuckle leaving him. 

Dream just grinned in return. 

What he wouldn’t do to get his mouth all over Sapnap’s warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A TWT NOW TOO SO U CAN FOLLOW FOR COLD STEEL UPDATES AND MY STUPID SHITPOSTS: @FurrowedBro
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I’m gonna take a small break to write a few oneshots maybe so I don’t get cold steel burnout :]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a first for everything, right? 
> 
> The prince was glad they were each other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO !!!! YOU !!!!
> 
> ‼️‼️‼️ HEAVY NSFW IN THIS CHAPTER LMAOOOO ‼️‼️‼️

Dream’s breath puffed out of his mouth like smoke from a dragons mouth. His face was slowly becoming a pink colour on his cheeks and chin, nose as well as he moved his scarf up to shield his face from the cold slightly. 

“I swear, it was literally right here.” Sapnap told him as they walked, snow crunching beneath their heavy boots. 

“Remind me what we’re looking for again?” Dream asked as he looked around, pulling his hood up and over his head because his ears were a little cold. 

Dream was dressed in his armour, as per usual, but wore a thick warm jacket underneath along with a dark grey tunic and brown trousers. He had a scarf on and warm leather gloves. 

“The birdhouse.” Sapnap answered, looking up at the trees and scanning around for a small wooden house. 

Sapnap was wearing nearly the same thing as Dream except he had a cloak that had fur on the inside of it on and no armour.

Sapnap groaned and pulled his gloves up, finally deciding just to dig in the snow.

“You want me to help?” Dream asked as he watched the prince kneel in the cold powdery snow, digging like a hunting dog that had found a rabbits nest.

“No, no, I’m okay- oh! Here!” Sapnap pulled out some painted pieces of wood, pouting a little upon seeing claw marks scratched along the surface, “.. Hawks..” 

The thought of poor small birds getting their home torn apart by a hawk made the two feel uneasy. Pretty chirps silenced by piercings screeches and sharp talons..

Dream leaned over his shoulder to examine the damage, frowning. It was a shame, that was the birdhouse they had made together with Heidi to help the two get close to her when they were young. Now it was broken into several choppy pieces. 

Sapnap sighed as he gathered up the pieces, standing and shuffling through them, “Probably more of it’s buried under the snow..” He muttered, just tossing it to the snow again. Sapnap really liked that birdhouse.. it was special to him. 

“Well.. perhaps we could make another one at a different time again? I know I had fun making it.” Dream offered as he now followed Sapnap back toward the castle. They were travelling along the river through stomped paths. 

Sapnap hummed in reply, shrugging as he replied, “We could.. but I don’t know when we would though, we’re not.. kids.. anymore, Dream..” Sap sounded oddly melancholy about the fact, but he appreciated Dream trying.

Dream hummed and nodded, “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” He replied as a snowflake fell in front of his face and made him look up to check if a storm was coming. 

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like one was here just yet, there was gentle snow fall from above and the lack of wind made it fall slow and gentle. The heavy snowflakes fell in his blond hair when his hood had fallen from his head, sprinkling on the tip of his pink nose and cheeks. 

“I think we should head back now before the storm picks up, Sapnap..” Dream looked to his friend, who was just looking at him. 

Sapnap blinked and nodded, “Right— Okay. Uh, lead the way then, I’ll follow you.” Sapnap looked down and adjusted his hood, swallowing a bit. 

“Alright, keep up.” Dream told him obliviously as he now took the lead as Sapnap followed along. 

Sapnap was quiet the whole walk home, trying to play music in his head to distract his mind. He really didn’t know what was wrong with him, but here we was.. 

_Pink nose and blond hair._

_The crystals turned to cold water on those freckled cheeks._

Sapnap sighed, shaking his head a swallowing his feelings. 

The memory came so easily to Sapnap now, he had pin pointed where he’d started to fall for Dream. Two winters, something had changed in the confused prince. Something in him felt so lonely, needed not just _anyone_.

He was just 18 when he finally put it together that he may have been.. “rare.” As people would say.

It wasn’t common that men felt this way about other men, so they were called rare. He’d been deathly afraid to say anything to anyone, even Dream. So he just admired from a distance, watching his friend train, escort him, joke. Laugh.. blush. 

His heart.. it ached for nearly two years. Though it was pushed aside for all that time, beat into a corner and silenced as Sapnap tried and tried to find a girl he fancied. Don’t get him wrong, the women he met were all beautiful but.. could never compare once he realized who his heart had settled on. 

So now, as he was laid back on his own silk sheets with Dream’s mouth on his own; he felt like he could die on the spot. The knight was so gentle, touch.. almost... timid? 

Sapnap shuddered as Dream had moved his mouth down to his throat, making Sap’s eyes squeeze shut and own mouth fall open just a bit. He rested his hand on Dream’s shoulder and gripped his shirt fabric while the other shakily rested in blond locks. 

“D-Dream,” Sapnap was really just saying his name for no reason, perhaps wanting to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Dream just hummed in reply though, hesitating slightly before he moved the open mouthed kisses down to his chest, hands running over every inch of warm skin they could touch. The prince smelled like roses.. probably had a— god what did Sapnap call them? “Loaded baths?”

Dream couldn’t remember, he just knew the prince smelled wonderful and the skin was so smooth under his lips. Every time Sapnap twitched under his lips and made soft huffy noises, Dream felt more and more drawn to him. 

_Smooth._

Dream’s rough fingertips raised goosebumps over his skin. 

“Y-You’re beautiful..” Dream mumbled against the skin of his prince’s sternum, the hand tightening in his hair just a little.

“You.. r-really..?” Sapnap asked, voice small and a little raspy as his hand went from his hair to the back of Dream’s neck, just resting on the warm skin there.

Sapnap had his own problems to work out, and it was really... nice. Yeah, it was nice to hear those words from Dream, because Dream wouldn’t lie about that stuff. 

With a gentle nod, the other replied, “Of course..” 

Sapnap swallowed and watched as Dream pulled his head up and leaned back in for more kissing — which Sapnap gratefully accepted. 

“You make me feel so small..” Sapnap admitted with a shy laugh, “Does that make sense?” 

Dream laughed with him, pressing gentle kisses to his mouth a few more times, “Yeah.. you make me feel strong.. a lot stronger than I actually am..” 

Sapnap smiled a little at that, thinking that that was the more frustrating little thing about Dream; how much he underestimated himself. But in this moment, he could understand what Dream meant.

Sapnap was the next heir to the throne.. he had control over so many people and so much land, yet he felt weak to his very own appointed knight and best friend.

“B-Big bad Dream likes to feel strong over his prince?” Sapnap laughed softly, pulling away from the kiss just to tease his friend because while yes, this was an incredibly intimate moment, he felt it made it even more.. familiar for them to laugh. It eased the tension and really let Sap indulge. Let his brain run free as he just enjoyed himself and how Dream made him feel. He didn’t have to be a prince right now, he didn’t have to worry about his education, his combat training, his responsibilities..

_He just had to be Sapnap._

The thought made his heart grow warm, and a smile made its way to his lips again as he looked over Dream’s pink face. 

“Shut it, you know what I mean.” The blond laughed in reply and kissed him a few more times before he went back to placing those loving touches on Sapnap’s torso.

Sapnap licked his lips and watched, softly panting as he did so. 

Dream was so infatuated with the warmth under his lips and hands, the tip of his nose. Sapnap was soft but firm, Dream couldn’t get enough. 

Soon though, Dream sat back and looked over Sap’s body, then up into his eyes.

“How.. uh.. y-y’know, how far were you.. wanting to go..?” The knight asked, weighing the options and such. 

Sapnap felt the weight of the question and could feel the cautious hesitation practically radiating off the older, “Dream..” The prince pretty much mumbled in thought, “.. I-I trust you..” He tried to hint, hoping his friend knew him well enough to pick it up. 

And he _did_. 

“Oh. O-Okay.” Dream answered wide eyed, quickly reviewing the situation as he was now practically in charge. He had to be tonight because sure, Sapnap knew what sex was, but he hadn’t exactly picked up the tips and tricks Dream had since people — knights, mainly — tended to be more vulgar when the royal family wasn’t around to hear their unprofessional talk.

“.. Sapnap.. Sap, you’re gonna-.. okay, just-“ Dream stammered a little and shook his head to shake away all those interruptions his brain had, “.. I-I’ll.. be right back.” 

Sapnap furrowed his brows in confusion, but accepted the promising kiss Dream gave him before his friend got up and smoothed out his hair then made for the door, walking a little funny as he adjusted his pants. 

“Stay here.” Dream told him, sounding awfully flustered as he finally opened and closed the door behind him. 

Sapnap stayed. 

He brought his hands over his eyes and took a huge breath in and out. He had no earthly idea what Dream had gone to go get, but he wasn’t really too focused on that. He was more focused on the fact that he could still feel a pair of pink lips ghosting along his torso. It made him feel so incredibly _loved_.

He felt like he was melting into a big stupid pile on his own bed. His crown on the nightstand felt like just a piece of scrap metal. 

He hadn’t felt this human in a long time. 

Dream always made him feel incredible. Whether it was the knight just listening to Sapnap ramble about something, or now was a moment like this. 

This moment felt as sweet as the prince doing something to make the otherwise straight faced knight grow a small smile and roll his eyes, or when Sapnap would steal desserts from the kitchen and share them with Dream near the river away from the castle. Or when they’d stay up late and talk to each other about interesting facts and ideas they had. 

Sapnap couldn’t help but smile. 

Then the words rang in his head; _”You’re beautiful..”_

_..Beautiful._

The words settled in his stomach fast, then turned to vines that wrapped around his lungs and _squeezed_ until he felt it was hard to breathe. 

He turned on his side with his mushy heart, feeling as fragile as an egg yolk. He stared at his door with a buzzing anticipation like a dog waiting for its owner to come home. 

Thinking of how far tonight could go did scare him, but he also felt so... special. For the first time in a while, he felt special. 

This was a first for both of them and Sapnap couldn’t think of anyone else in this _world_ he’d rather be doing this with. Of course, there was a bit of the scare due to this being a new experience but through his deep breathing and twitchy hands — he’d never been so ready for something his whole life.

—

Sapnap turned his head to the noise of his door opening again. He saw Dream enter with a small bottle of..?

“Dream, is that.. olive oil? Why’d you get that?” He asked, sitting up once Dream put it on the nightstand. The poor boy’s face was going red. 

Dream cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing softly, “Uh.. w-well- I.. Just, it’ll help things. Trust me?” 

Sapnap watched the older sit down on the bed with a tense aura. 

“Okay, I trust you.. now come back here, don’t sit so far away from me.” Sapnap pouted a little, just for jokes. 

Dream looked to him and a smile grew, a warm smile that coloured his soul a gold honey colour. 

Nevertheless, he scooted back in and Sapnap grinned before their lips connected again. Sapnap brought his hands up and cupped his face, pulling him back down with him so Dream was now on top of him. Sapnap never really realized how rough Dream’s hands were until they connected with the bare skin of his torso. It gave him small shivers as he hummed softly into the kiss. 

Sapnap ran a thumb over Dream’s cheek, over the freckles and warm pink skin. 

Hands ran over smooth skin and combed through soft hair, breath was shared and love boiled in their hearts, flowing through their veins like lit gasoline. The silk beneath his back combined with all these new feelings made Sapnap feel like he was just floating. His head in the clouds. 

Dream had made a small sound when their tongues had touched again, heavy pants were also heard between their kisses. It was incredibly intimate and Dream wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

Dream’s body jittered and his hands were shaking like a madman. He was so terrified of not knowing his own strength and hurting Sapnap somehow, but the noises Sapnap made upon feeling those shaky hands on his skin soothed his worries just a little. 

The soft lantern light was what they always seemed to bathe in in moments like this.. moments where it was just them, where they just had to focus on each other. It was nice to be able to now look at a lantern and associate it with a growing love he felt; as if a flower had been planted and bloomed between his lungs and heart. Like he could feel the petals grow and grow, falling inside him like leaves fell off trees in the fall.

“I-Is this okay?” Dream had asked when they pulled away from each other, just for a little while the knight made sure the other was comfortable. 

Sapnap had nodded, “Yeah, ‘m fine,” The answer was gentle, and the small giggle was even more so, “Why wouldn’t I be..?”

Dream licked his lips and shrugged, “I dunno, just.. Don’t wanna mess anything up.. y-y’know?” 

Sapnap laughed again, tilting his head up to kiss Dream’s forehead, oddly making the entire thing so much more soft, “I mean.. everything’s good on my end..” 

Dream sighed softly as he tucked his face into Sapnap’s neck. He felt fingertips trail along his spine and along the fabric of his shirt. 

“Good..” Dream mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to the curve of Sap’s neck. He then noticed that perhaps it was a little unfair how he was still fully clothed while the prince laid there without a shirt. 

With a soft grunt, Dream sat up and back on his haunches so he could balance as he reached behind him and took his shirt off. 

As Dream did that and dismissively tossed it to the side, Sapnap’s mouth dried at the sight just a little. Yes, he’s seen Dream without his shirt on before but this was different now.. 

Dream had scars littered across his body, little discoloured lines that had ridged edges. Some were obviously from old animal attacks and battle, while others were a little harder to guess. 

There was a scar across his shoulder that seemed to be from a tournament he’d participated in a few years ago, there was a claw scar from that old bear attack on his side, and his forearm had a couple of small scars. It was a little obvious to see where they were along his freckled skin. All that and don’t even get Sapnap started on the toned muscle. 

“And you say _I’m_ beautiful..?” Sapnap chortled once Dream looked at him. Dream was strong, lean muscle that just never quit. 

The knight rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, “Shut up.” He smiled, leaning back down and kissing Sapnap again. The prince wrapped his legs around his knight and stuffed his hands in his blond hair, liking being so close to him. 

The knight had never felt like this before. He’d never really had the chance to touch skin that wasn’t his own, he’d never been able to think of anyone in such a way, to feel someone this way.. his head nearly spun. 

Something in him wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

Wanted to stay kissing Sapnap breathless.

Wanted to be _everything_ for him. 

He slightly rutted his hips against Sapnap’s to test the waters, delighted when he got a little noise of approval. 

“Dream..” Sapnap’s voice was already raspy, starting to sound impatient. He couldn’t blame him though, the physical contact sent shivers through his body and he was so fucking hard. 

“Oh god,” Sapnap swallowed when Dream’s hand ran down his sides as gentle as he could, coming to cautiously rest on Sapnap’s little tent, getting a small gasp in return, “ _please_..”

—

Dream’s face was on fire and Sapnap faired no better. They were now working their pants off and their touch was eager.

A thin sheen of sweat covered them both but it didn’t really matter to either of them. 

“You’re uh.. okay,” Dream sucked in a deep breath and laughed shyly, helping Sapnap tug his black pants off to leave him in his underwear, “Did you want uh.. w-want to be on your back..?” He asked. 

Sapnap felt his chest tighten a little in anticipation as he realized what was going to happen. He almost couldn’t believe he was letting Dream do this to him, but it just.. felt right..?

“M-My back. Definitely my back, I..” He let out a soft chortled shyly, “I wanna see you..” 

Yep, that definitely shot Dream in the heart. 

He nodded slowly, taking his own pants off now too. He was a little clumsy but it was nothing that couldn’t be fondly laughed off by the two of them. 

Dream still sat between Sapnap’s parted legs, and it was now no secret that the prince was _needy._

“Jesus, Dream, I-I’m- I feel like I’m going crazy right now.” Sapnap had admitted, feeling like a piece of paper that was set aflame by Dream’s hot gaze, curling up a little on himself, “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Dream raised a brow at that, “Like what?” 

Sapnap laughed once more, sounding playful as he sat up. His lips were nearly touching Dream’s as he mumbled out, _“Like an animal..”_

Dream’s lips twitched at that, recalling what he’d told Sapnap earlier. The knight swallowed and parted his lips, looking down at Sapnap’s before back up at the prince’s eyes. 

“You’re suddenly bold, y’know that..?” Dream asked in nearly a whisper. 

Sapnap hummed and giggled, “Watching you be hesitant about something reminds me you’re still my friend.. that I can joke with you and now,” He gently leaned in and pecked his lips, letting it linger before he pulled away, “.. I can kiss you..”

Dream couldn’t help but smile at that, leaning in and kissing him a few more times. He couldn’t believe how fast he’d lost his first kiss and now his lips were nearly numb in just two days. 

It didn’t really matter though, because much like how Sapnap felt, the tingling sensation he felt kept bringing him back for more. 

“Now can- can we please h-hurry..? I’m..” He swallowed because he didn’t really know how to finish that sentence. 

“.. impatient?” Dream finished jokingly. 

“Shut up.” Sapnap chuckled and laid back down again, “This was your idea..” 

“It was not, I think _you_ were the one that got on top of me and took your shirt off, actually.” Dream rebutted, leaning down because he couldn’t resist not dragging his lips down Sapnap’s body that was just exposed and ready for him. 

Sapnap huffed out a small breath at the feeling, scoffing in response because anything he said would be used against him. Plus, Dream was right. 

Dream’s hands hadn’t stopped shaking and twitching this entire time, and now more than ever as he carefully pulled Sapnap’s underwear off. The prince seemed to be just as pleasantly overwhelmed from how he immediately covered his face with his hands with a shy laugh. 

Dream now just stared at Sapnap in all his naked glory. Tonight was going to definitely be engrained in his head forever. 

—

“D-Dream! _Dream-_ ” A whiny plea came from the prince as he pressed his head back against the pillows, gripping a pillow underneath his head. 

Another choked gasp came from him as Dream carefully worked his fingers in and out of him. 

Dream had only the slightest clue of what he was doing. He was really just going off the sounds Sapnap made. It seemed to be working just fine because every time Dream pressed in a certain spot Sapnap’s body would twitch and he’d let out some whiney sound. It was intoxicating. 

They had laughed about the oil usage, spending a good two minutes just giggling like the idiots they were before actually putting it to use. 

“You’re okay,” Dream reassured with a gentle squeeze to Sapnap’s thigh as he studied the other’s body language, “You’re still so-..” He hesitated saying this because of the way it made him feel, and he also didn’t want to make things awkward, “Y-You’re still so tight..” 

Sapnap whimpered and hid his face again, using his hair as some sort of curtain. Having one ankle on Dream’s shoulder was already embarrassing enough, but _enjoying_ the praise he got and the feeling Dream’s fingers gave him.. god, he was mortified but wanted more and more and _more._

“Dream,” He stammered a little, looking up at said man through his fingers, getting the attentive green eyes staring back at him, “K-Kiss me..?” He just wanted to be close to him again. 

Dream seemed to be weak against the little request, grinning a little as he leaned down, still working his fingers as he let the other’s hands settle in his hair and shoulders. The prince’s foot fell to the bed as they kissed. 

Sapnap took small breaks to pant against Dream’s lips. He was so warm and he was so _so_ needy. 

“You still okay? You wanna stop..?” Dream’s voice nearly hadn’t registered, but Sapnap was quick to shake his head. 

“D-Don’t you dare, oh my god..” Sapnap whined, a little high-pitched moan coming from him when Dream’s fingers hit _just_ the right spot. He was leaking so bad against his stomach, twitching and wanting so much. 

Once Sapnap had decided he was okay, he pressed their foreheads together to avoid looking into Dream’s intense eyes. 

“I-I think I’m ready.. please don’t make me wait anymore, Dream...” 

It was so simple.

It was all Dream needed. 

—

His freckled face was tucked into Sapnap’s sweaty neck. He mouthed at it as he panted. 

He felt the prince’s hands gripping his back and the legs wrapped around his waist. 

“H-Holy fuck-“ Sapnap’s mouth was right next to his ear, so he heard _everything_ that came from his mouth. He noted the prince could be quite vulgar at times. He liked knowing that little secret. He wanted to know everything about him, almost wanting to somehow keep the prince a secret. 

“S-So good, Sap.” Dream told him through a breathy tone. 

The prince gently pressed his knees into Dream’s sides with a particularly deep thrust, along with a surprised gasp and whimper. Dream’s nose and upper lip twitched as he opened his mouth, wanting so badly to just bite down again. He was beginning to think that Sapnap perhaps _did_ awake something in him. 

The hold on the prince’s hips was solid and the thrusts were hard. Dream’s eyes were closed as he took everything in. 

Sapnap’s warmth, the hands on his back and the legs wrapped around him, the noises the prince made, the atmosphere that made it feel as if they were the only people alive... Everything was perfect. Dream wanted to keep them from the world. 

“There-..” Sapnap had suddenly said after a gasp, lips pressed to Dream’s temple as he turned his head, “R-Right there, Dream, please—“ 

The knight almost _never_ needed to be asked twice, the prince knew this. 

Dream twitched and he let out a groan when he felt nails dig into his back when he had focused his thrusts where Sapnap had ordered him. It seemed even during stuff like this, Sapnap was still his prince and was still in charge. Even when he kinda wasn’t. 

“Oh my god- oh-“ 

The prince was quite vocal too. Another thing to be noted. 

Dream didn’t know how much longer he’d last, if he was honest. He was a virgin, after all. This was his first time and he’d felt _incredible._

“Kiss me- Kiss me-!” Sapnap had ordered through a whispered whine, satisfied when Dream had untucked his face from his neck and connected their lips. 

Dream’s hair was messy and he looked intense. Sapnap knew he probably looked almost the same, probably even more so since he had more hair. 

Sapnap was so close, hips twitching practically every second thrust. He couldn’t help it though! The thrusts were deep and fast, the oil was incredibly helpful because the slickness was exhilarating. 

“Dream- I- I think I’m—..” Sapnap tried to explain what the fuck he was feeling but with more _deep_ thrusts, he knew Dream felt the same way. 

“M-Me too, don’t worry,” Dream had laughed softly, forehead back on Sap’s collarbone as he thrusted in a few more times. His panting was heavy and his moans were deep. They both sweated heavily now, they’d definitely have to open Sapnap’s window afterwards for a nice night breeze. 

Sapnap’s body and cock twitched as he choked out a gasp, he was coming on his stomach untouched. His head pressed back far and he cried out a cracky moan, careful to be quiet just in case. 

That noise combined with Sapnap _tightening around him..?_ Yeah, Dream wasn’t lasting long either. 

“Sap- S-Sapnap—!” Dream now thrusted in flush, Sap’s thighs pressed to his sides as he came deep inside of the prince. He rode it out and brought his face back up to kiss Sapnap through it until he finally just collapsed on top of him.

They both just panted as they relaxed with the occasional twitch. They were exhausted, just laying there and enjoying the contact until Sapnap quietly mumbled something. 

“.. what..?” Dream mumbled softly against his skin. 

“I-I said we’re gross now..” Sapnap repeated. His voice was rough, probably going to be a little gone tomorrow. 

“Yeah..” Dream just snuggled in closer, smiling a little when Sapnap did the same. 

“.. as nice as this is.. I’m.. w-wet.. in places I didn’t know could be wet..” 

Dream snorted, pulling away and pecking Sapnap’s cheek. 

“Uh.. r-right, uh..” He blinked a couple times before he pulled out carefully with a wet sound that made the prince look away in embarrassment. The sound went almost unnoticed to the knight though, who had glanced down and watched his own cum drip out of the prince. His brain short circuited just a little as he forgot what he was going to do for a moment.

But he shook his head and forced himself to remain on task, “Uh, stay right here. I’ll grab- I’m gonna go get- just-“ He stammered a little, but the prince was patient. 

Dream shook his head and cleared his throat, reluctantly pulling on his underwear and pants once he got up, then his shirt, “I’m gonna go get some stuff to clean up.. like water and things.. so just, y’know, relax until then.. okay?” 

Sapnap nodded, happily pecking Dream’s lips when said man had bent down to kiss him before he left. Seemed Dream was rather affectionate. Sapnap didn’t mind. 

“‘Kay.. hurry back though, alright..?” The prince mumbled even if no one but him was in the room.

—

It took a while because Dream had cleaned off first and changed his clothing in his own room, then came back and helped Sapnap clean up. It was a process that left the prince nearly passing out from embarrassment but they got through it. 

And now they were just relaxing with the window open and the lantern off. They both wanted it cold in the room. The soiled blanket that had some oil on it was put into the little woven basket that carried the prince’s dirty clothes. He hoped the washing ladies wouldn’t question it. 

“You really wouldn’t let me breathe, huh..?” Sapnap had his head on Dream’s chest. They both now wore underwear and shirts again, all loose and comfy. 

Dream let out a little laugh, laying on his back and staring out the window. The moon was outside, just perfectly bright enough that the moonlight shone through and gave the room a little bit of light. 

“Sorry.” He apologized and pressed a gentle kiss to Sapnap’s head, the prince’s stomach erupting in butterflies at the small display of affection. 

“S’okay..” Sapnap yawned and closed his eyes just for a little. Then he looked up at Dream, not minding the blond looking out the window. 

He looked at Dream’s face, more particularly his nose. 

He didn’t know why, but he brought his finger up to gently run along the bump in the bridge. He remembered that time Dream had broken his nose during training once, which resulted in the bump. 

Sapnap still thought he was handsome though. So beautiful with his hair a mix of bright and dark in the moonlight, those tired eyes just staring, the comforting arm around his shoulders. 

“.. you’re really handsome, Dream.. Y’know that..?” Sapnap had mumbled, voice soft. 

Dream looked down at him, smiling a little, flattered.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.. beautiful..” 

Dream blinked a couple times before he swallowed quietly, looking back up out the window because he didn’t know what to say. 

“.. thank you, Sapnap.. that’s.. that’s really nice to hear..” 

“Good.” The prince now got comfortable again on Dream’s chest, finally closing his heavy eyes, “You deserve to know.”

And that was how the night ended for the prince. You could tell he was exhausted from how he fell asleep almost immediately once he closed his eyes. 

Dream smiled a little upon hearing the slowed breathing. He looked down to see the prince at peace. Sapnap. His best friend.. his.. whatever they were. 

He didn’t worry too hard about the labels right now. 

He was too tired. 

He carefully moved to gently press his lips to Sapnap’s forehead, not kissing him just yet, just wanting to feel the contact because he never realized how he’d gone his most of his life without it. And now that he had that easy source of physical touch, he didn’t know if he’d ever get enough. He wasn’t going to let this one go. Never again would someone who meant the world to him be ripped away..

The thought nearly brought tears to his eyes for some reason. Maybe it was.. well, his mom had always used to... to..

He blinked and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing and trying to think of _anything_ else. He didn’t want to think of them.

Maybe it was time to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was that for ur short and soft chapter 😸👍
> 
> follow my twt for shitposts, writing updates, etc: @FurrowedBro


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, surprises, surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning isn’t supposed to make sense dw 👍

Stop. 

_Stop, stop, stop._

Please. 

It wasn’t his fault. He knew that. He knew that! It couldn’t have been his fault.

The fire that had nearly burnt his sleeve had flared up in a big orange monster. It consumed his sleeve and eventually covered his arm. He didn’t know why he just watched it happen, he didn’t know how it started, all he knew was a hand grabbed his own and it extinguished his arm instantly.. he noted whose it was. 

“M-Mama!” His small voice rang out but just felt like vibrations. He looked up and saw nothing but a blur. He couldn’t see her. Her features were scribbled out. Her curly hair changed colours and her voice echoed. Who was she?

 _You left me to burn alone. I gave you one job and now I’m dead._

_They took him. He didn’t want to go, they took him away from her. He didn’t mean to kill her._

He opened his mouth but a hand just slapped over it and a strong arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him from his mother who gave no resistance letting him go, no effort wasted to even try to save him. 

He kicked and let out muffled screams as he desperately tried to call his faceless mother. All he could do was watch her being turn into a creature made of stained glass as the fire roared behind her, her shifting hair finally catching and the fire swallowed her whole, right before his eyes. He wished his tears had welled up so that he didn’t have to see it. 

But now he focused on the man dragging him backward. 

“Shut up, boy!” The man’s chided aggressively and the voice sounded all too familiar, all the blood in his weak body went cold as he was finally thrown into the back of a wagon with other men who were all faceless. They didn’t pay any attention to him. They sat there like dolls filled with sand, their eyes and mouths stitched shut. 

He frantically looked at who threw him in the wagon and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the patrol leader he’d beaten and thrown into a pig pen long ago. He was wet, he had a broken nose and was covered with mud, bruises, blood, and rain water.

 _There was no rain here. He knew that._

It didn’t seem to phase the beaten patrol leader as he just told him to _”Stay there.”_

He looked down at his hands, they were shaking and they were small. He had scratches on his palms, bloody lines filled with wet dirt. The hands were child sized. 

Oh no. _No._

He was being taken again. He was being abandoned. 

As he tried to scream and cry out pleads to be let go, he looked upfront where the beaten man got on the box seat with another man who held the reigns to some stirred up horses. 

The rain was here.

The driver urged the horses forward with a whip and turned his head to look back at the noisy little thing they’d picked up. 

Everything seeped from his body then. 

He saw someone he knew all too well. He saw black wavy hair in a red ribbon, he saw dark blue eyes that judged him for all the noise he made, he saw the scarred brow from the ambush he’d faced years ago, all framed by the hood of his favourite brown cloak. 

In those eyes, he didn’t see love. He saw annoyance. He didn’t see pity, he didn’t see sympathy. He saw a look that threatened him to stay quiet before he was forced to be.

He felt sick. He clutched his stomach that felt like it was filled with dry charcoal. He wanted so bad to just vomit over the side of the wagon but he felt like nothing but his guts would come up. 

His breathing was sporadic and his brain raced, his heart pounded and his eyes darted. He was acutely aware of how his skin felt, of how fast time was moving. 

Where was he? 

It didn’t make any sense. 

It didn’t have to. 

—

Dream woke up with a sharp gasp, flinching back against the pillow beneath his head. His breathing was laboured while his chest felt caved in. 

But as his wide eyes stared at the ceiling and his lungs heaved, he heard a soft grunt and felt some minor movement. A hand gently running over his sternum and dropping over his torso.

Sapnap. 

Dream swallowed and willed himself to stay still. He hoped the loud beating of his poor heart wouldn’t wake the resting prince.

He loosened his petrified grip on Sapnap’s shoulder, noting that that was probably what startled the prince into almost waking up in the first place. The last thing Dream wanted to do was wake him right now, because just having him near did wonders. There he was — warm, comforting, and _grounding._

Dream looked up and out the window with a lick of his lips. The sun looked like it was about to start rising, as it was a dark blue. 

He just breathed like he always did when this stuff happened. The knight took it slow and followed his little routine for mornings such as this. 

Perhaps it was a little sad from an outside point of view that Dream had a set routine for this, meaning he’d woken up from a nightmare similar to the one he had last night quite a few times, but to him this was just normal. 

Usually, he’d get up and splash his face with water, get something to eat and step outside to remind himself that he was alive. He was safe, and that he was going to be okay.

It was also around this time that the sun would rise over the trees like an alarm clock for all the wildlife. Then, the land would be dusted in a humid fog and the grass would be covered in fragile frost, otherwise known as morning dew. Birds would begin to chirp and the small animals would run across roads and paths in search of their own breakfast. The trees give off a pleasant sap smell. The gentle wind would blow through the leaves and remind people to breathe in and take a moment. 

But alas, laying here with Sapnap was just as nice, if not better, in a way. 

The prince looked tired but still just as handsome as he usually did. His thick eyebrows twitched and furrowed, perhaps having his own little dream. His fingers flexed here and there and he’d mumble occasionally. He was definitely having a dream. 

Dream just looked at him now. Unintentionally staring at him like a wolf stared at its blissfully unaware prey. He didn’t know it looked like that, of course (he was often unaware of how intimidating he could be), he was just finding new things to love about the prince. New things to admire, studying his features in a way that seemed just a little possessive.. but he was taking this time to appreciate the prince in a way he knew he’d only be brave enough to when the other was asleep. He took in the slightly parted lips and the few strands of hair that were messily in his mouth or stuck to his cheek. 

Dream couldn’t help but bring his free hand up — only to hesitate for a moment. He looked back and forth between his hand and the prince as he thought it over. 

With his touch as light as a feather, he brought his cold fingertips down to tuck the hair behind his ear, making it his priority to let the prince have as much rest as possible while also not letting him choke on his own hair. 

Sapnap made a little bit of a face at the feeling but didn’t wake up. 

As slowly and carefully as he could, Dream moved their positions so that they were face to face. Perhaps the prince waking up to seeing his hard stare wouldn’t be the most pleasant thing but Dream wanted to look at him. 

And look at him he did. 

He looked at the dark eyelashes that had just the slightest bit of curl to them. He looked at the flawless slightly tanned skin, noticing how it bared no scars — with the exception of his brow — and no freckles like his own. He looked so soft. So ethereal to this lovesick knight.

Dream’s heart burned with desire as he fought the urge to cup Sapnap’s cheek, just to feel his skin and feel _him._

He wanted to run his thumb over Sapnap’s cheekbone, bring him in for a small kiss that promised things he knew would be near impossible. He wanted to pull Sapnap’s warm body flush against his own, everything aching to feel his heartbeat against his. 

Dream settled on carefully scooting in to press their foreheads together and run his hand over Sapnap’s shoulder. Last night filled his thoughts as he looked over Sapnap’s lips. It brought a slight smile to his own. Never in his life had he ever felt so intensely about someone. In a way, he was glad it was Sapnap but also.. kind of terrified it was Sapnap at the same time. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him, and Dream always seemed to damage things he loved, but that was why he was always so careful.

His hands shook just a little as he swallowed the thought, closing his eyes and just listening to Sapnap breathing. It was a sound that kept him going, gave him purpose. He _lived_ for Sapnap, and he’d die for him too. 

Was he in love?

He was in love, he thinks. 

Was that right? 

He didn’t know and he didn’t know if he wanted to question it. 

He wanted to bask in what he _did_ know; how Sapnap’s undivided attention felt, how it felt for the other to smile and laugh against his own lips, how those hands eagerly touched his skin.. how he was sensitive on his neck, right below his ear and the curve connecting his throat and shoulder, how he had squeezed his knees into Dream’s sides last night at their “peak.” 

Dream’s heartbeat was slow again as he opened his eyes, looking up at those still closed eyes. The prince was usually a gamble sleeper, sometimes light or heavy. Depended on the day. 

Right now it seemed the prince was in a deep, _exhausted_ sleep. 

He mumbled and smacked his lips twice kinda quietly as he adjusted to get comfortable again. Dream fought everything inside himself not to but found out he was no match for the prince’s beauty as he was gently leaning in and pressing his lips to Sapnap’s. He didn’t kiss him. Just like last night, he was only pressing the skin together for the sake of contact. 

It still resulted in the little buzz though. He felt Sap’s lips part further and twitch, as if also enjoying the sensation even in his sleep. 

It was odd that Dream never realized how touch starved he was. Sure, he got hugs from Heidi and such, but that was mostly as a child.

Dream let it linger for three seconds longer before carefully pulling away. He glanced over the prince’s shoulder and looked out the window, getting hit by the glare of the sun now. It shone over Sapnap’s back, highlighting his form as if to paint him like the angel he was. 

Dream also hadn’t realized that he had such deep rooted feelings like this before. It was a little intoxicating to indulge. To feel. 

He wanted to hold Sapnap’s hand. 

Wanted to kneel and kiss the back of it like he’d read in storybooks as a child.

But it was getting to be about that time where Dream would wake up and put his armour on, get some food and do a little prep work before coming to get the prince for breakfast. 

.. But when he thought about it, Sapnap didn’t _have to_ go to breakfast.. and Dream didn’t usually have plans after balls. None of the staff really did, the entire castle went a little quiet the day after royal balls. Only small chores were done by few staff.

.. maybe today they could sleep in? Together? 

Dream liked that idea.. So he just scooted in and held the prince close. He closed his eyes and didn’t lay in fear this time, especially not when an arm came to rest on his side in return and a face smushed itself into his chest like he was epitome of comfort. 

His heart was washed with a warm glaze at the thought of being that for Sapnap. _Comfort._ It was a little scary because of the pressure that held, but Dream finally felt he had earned this; he knew he did. He would let himself have this, let himself be happy. _Just this once, he’d let himself be happy._

Sapnap mumbled out something that almost sounded like words, but ultimately just slurred it off as Dream pulled him in and gently kissed the top of his head. 

—

“Dream..” Two gentle taps on his cheek made those green eyes flutter open, “Hey..” 

He blinked and looked down groggily, seeing equally tired eyes looking up at him. They were kind though. 

Judging from the sun’s position, Dream hadn’t slept much more than an extra hour since he’d gotten up last time. 

“Morning..” Dream mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. Sapnap just snickered softly about whatever and Dream heard him sigh contently, then felt him pressing his cheek to Dream’s chest as a little hug. 

“Sleep well?” Sapnap asked as he slowly sat up, taking his time and adjusting. 

Though he paused for a moment upon feeling a little bit of pain in his lower back. He groaned and covered half his face with one hand, resting his elbow on his knee once he lifted it. 

Dream watched the prince rub his face and comb his hair back with his hand, answering a quiet “Yeah” to his question. 

“‘S good.” Sapnap sat at the edge of the bed, now yawning as he arched his back and rose his hands in the air to stretch. Dream’s observant eyes followed the curve of his back, smiling a little as Sapnap rubbed his lower back. 

“Y’know I can feel you looking at me, right? It’s like a 6th sense at this point.” Sapnap chuckled, turning his head and confirming his suspicions once he made immediate eye contact with Dream. 

Dream laughed softly after being caught so quickly, “‘m sorry.”

Dream sat up whilst he rubbed his face, hearing Sapnap get up from bed and close the window because he didn’t want any birds flying in or bugs seeking refuge in his room. He looked so cute in his loose tunic and underwear. Minor sunlight shone through the window, highlighting the prince once again. His hair was messy and the light shone on the short fuzz on his thighs. He looked so soft and comforting with his hair down. Dream wanted to grab him and pull him on the bed again, kiss the skin of his exposed collarbone and listen to the giggles of the prince. 

He wanted to intertwine their legs again and kiss Sapnap’s jaw and neck. Sweep the black hair to one side and tuck his face into Sapnap’s shoulder. He wanted to feel their chests pressed together. 

If Sapnap didn’t have anything to do today, then he would love to rest his head on Sapnap’s chest. He’d love to kiss along his stomach and run his hands over Sapnap’s thighs, something he’d grown to _really enjoy._ Alas, he knew they couldn’t, so he would save it for another night where they could be intimate again.

Outside, the land was almost hardly visible underneath a thick fog. The pine trees looked like they had secrets and the world seemed to be on pause. 

Dream got up off the other side of the bed from Sapnap and stretched now too, arms up and his back showing just a little as his shirt rode up. He sighed in relief as his back cracked satisfyingly, then he heard Sapnap make a surprised noise.

“What?” Dream asked, turning around instantly to see Sapnap looking at him, scrambling to crawl over the bed and grabbing the back of Dream’s shirt to lift it once more, “Turn around.” He was told, so he did, trying to ignore the way his face flushed at the bold action and demand. 

Sapnap’s fingertips ran over his back, seemingly tracing some marks that went up to his shoulder blades. Dream pulled back a little when they stung a bit, “Ow - Sapnap, what the—” 

“Did I do this..?” Sapnap asked softly, looking at the pink nail marks in Dream’s freckled skin.

“Do what?” Dream asked in return, glancing behind him at Sapnap as much as he could. 

“There’s like.. nail marks on your back.. man, I’m sorry.” Sapnap now sat back on his haunches as he let Dream’s shirt fall down again. 

“Oh.. well.. I mean, I’m sure I’ll be fine. No big deal, right? As long as I’m not in pain or need stitching, I think I’ll manage.” The knight shrugged the sting off like he always did. He had a high pain tolerance, after all.

Sapnap huffed once more then looked out the window again, getting off the bed, “Do you think it’ll rain today?” He asked. 

“It usually does in the spring.. it’s been raining a lot and look,” Dream knee walked over the bed and stood beside Sapnap, pointing out against the glass at a dark cloud in the distance, “See that cloud? Underneath it, you can see it almost straining. Means it’s a rain cloud. We could get some rain today, but it,” He looked down more at the ground and trees, “Looks like we just have fog for today.” 

Sapnap nodded as he noted what Dream said, looking out the window with a heavy sigh, “Yeah. Plus, it felt kinda.. humid when I woke up.” He shrugged then went to his wardrobe and opened it. His steps were quiet, skin against stone. 

He took out a beige coloured tunic that buttoned up around the neck with another black pair of pants. 

He didn’t know why he looked back at Dream as he held the shirt. Maybe he was checking to see if he needed some privacy.. but.. oddly he felt he didn’t. 

He just put the shirt down on the drawers inside the opened wardrobe doors and pulled his red dress shirt off, tossing it to the woven basket with the dirty blanket. 

He pulled on the fresh shirt and pants, and then proceeded to open one of his drawers, pulling out a corset like waistcoat and pulling it around his torso. He did the buttons and closed everything once he was done, stepping back and looking at himself in his full body mirror. He liked the look of his waistcoat, he couldn’t explain it. It wasn’t tight like a princess’s corset would be, but it still looked nice. Accentuated his natural figure.

Dream seemed to think so as well, as Sapnap has caught a glance of the knight looking at him from the window he stood at. He had his arms crossed, a fond smile on his face, and a gentle look in his tired eyes. 

Sapnap turned and smiled at him, “I’ll put my hair up and grab something to eat, okay? I know I have to do a bit of schooling today, so I guess you’ll have some free time too.” Sapnap recalled, going to the vanity and taking a white ribbon. It was wider than most of his ribbons he used on his hair but it was his favourite. It never seemed to slip and always stayed tight. 

He looked at his face in the vanity and began fretting over little things no one but he would notice; like how his hair was a little frizzy in the humid air, how he needed to trim it, his eyebrows needed to be fixed a little. 

Thought the prince just sighed and tied his hair back as he decided not to care today, hearing Dream seat himself on his bed once again. 

“.. I should go. I have to put my armour on and make it look like I didn’t sleep in.” Dream chuckled softly, taking one more stretch as he fell back against the sheets he had the other pinned to last night. 

A part of the prince felt disappointed at the news but he knew it had to be done. 

“Alright.. uh.. then I’ll see you after, right?” Sapnap hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. 

Dream nodded, turning his head to look at Sapnap even if he didn’t look back, “Of course. I mean, we see each other everyday, don’t we?” 

Sapnap let out a shy laugh as he pulled the bow knot tight, letting the low ponytail fall, “I guess we do..” 

He looked over at Dream once the other got up. Something in him quickly jumped and he just went along with it. 

“Dream?” Sapnap called for his attention quickly, catching it fast as always. 

“Yeah?”

Sapnap swallowed and laughed again, “N-Not even gonna kiss me goodbye? Thought we had something.” Sapnap had joked, mentally sighing in relief when Dream chortled.

Their faces had both gone a little warm as Dream took a few strides over, Sapnap tilting his head up like he’d done this a thousand times before. 

Dream had bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the lips, letting it linger for just a second before he pulled away, standing back up and giving Sapnap a gentle smile.

“I’ll see you after. Good luck with schooling.” The knight had told him, as if trying to play off how hot his face was now as he walked to the door, opening it and looking both ways before leaving to his own room. 

Sapnap swallowed once the door closed. He rested his elbows on his vanity and sighed as he cradled his head in his hands. He just sat there before he shook his head with a deep breath, pushing his hair back and looking over everything on his desk, all the papers, the jar of ink and feather with a pointed tip, the books. The maps. 

He groaned and let his head fall back, not right now. No, he was fucking starving right now, he decided. 

He got up from his chair and put some socks on, then his boots. 

He debated on taking his cloak before just shrugging, liking to wear it for comfort and familiarity. He took it off the hook and tied it around his neck as he walked out the door. 

—

Dream had put his armour on and fixed his hair before he started his day. 

It consisted of mainly going out to check on Alec and Spirit after he ate, then busying himself as Sapnap wasn’t available. 

He didn’t see anyone on the training grounds as he walked by a window, as mainly due to the fog, no one was going to be using them today. 

He walked around the castle for a little while trying to find something to do, almost debating on going back to his room and sleeping more.

Then he bumped into Heidi. 

“Good morning, Dream! And how are you feeling today?” She asked as she always did, looking up at the tall blond and lifting her bony hand to fix Dream’s hair. 

“Good, thank you, Heidi.” He bent down for her quite a bit considering she was only 5’4 to his 6’3, “And how are you?” 

Heidi laughed fondly, coughing a bit as he stood back up straight, “As good as I can be. I didn’t get to do my chores quite yet, they’ve been mixing my schedule up quite a bit lately. It’s almost as if they think because my age is starting to show that I’m frail or whatever other nonsense.” 

“What?” Dream furrowed his brows and shook his head, “No chance. Not my Heidi.” 

Heidi shook her head as she shrugged, “Well, not much else I can do other than work the work they assign me, right?” She pulled out a little piece of paper from her apron’s front pocket that presumably had her chores listed on it.

“Anything I can help with? Sap- The prince,” He corrected himself, “Is busy with his studies right now. So really, I’m just kind of wandering and looking for work.” Dream told her, peeking at her list. 

“Hmm.. well, I have some laundry to do if you’d like to help me carry some baskets?” She suggested, to which Dream nodded.

“I can do that! Of course I can.” He was always ready to help Heidi if she needed him. 

—

Dream had helped Heidi gather clothes and carried the heavier baskets for her, following her to a section of the castle where the maids usually did the laundry on days like this but no one was there at the moment. 

The water in the large tub was hot and there was bubbles floating on the top, Heid must’ve prepared the water beforehand. She was always prepared like that. 

“So.. how’d you sleep, dear?” Heidi had asked as she sat on a few pillows for her knees, the sun starting to shine through the windows. 

“I, uh.. good. I slept good.” Dream had answered as he took his forearm guards off, then rolled his sleeves up and took his gloves off, setting them aside with the forearm guards, “Yesterday was busy, y’know? I feel like all the staff are taking advantage of the fog today.” 

Heidi nodded in agreement, “I was with the princesses last night. Princess Nichole is quite excited for the day she gets to attend her first ball. Only three years from now and she also qualifies to rule should something happen to the king and prince Sapnap.” She told him as she took a shirt and dipped it in the water, getting her washboard ready, “Unlikely though, you’re on the prince like a hawk.” She chuckled softly, letting out a gentle cough to clear her throat.

“Wow, only three..” Dream raised a brow as he copied Heidi and dipped a pair of pants in the water and rubbed it against the ribbed washboard. He’d done this before quite a few times with Heidi, so he wasn’t new to it. 

Dream glanced at the old woman, she had put her hair up today and wore a bandanna with a beautiful pattern over her greying dark brown hair. She looked so focused, the bags under her eyes were wrinkled and she had crows feet because the royal children and Dream always made her smile. 

Heidi had always loved kids. 

One day, while Dream was helping her dust old desks and vases, old art and statues, she had confessed to him something she never told anyone other than her passed husband. 

Heidi couldn’t have children of her own. She had tried time and time again but there was never any luck. She had always had this sad envy of the queen, a woman with three beautiful children of her own. 

It had gone unspoken that both her and Dream had gravitated to each other. One in need of a mother and one in need of a child. 

There was never any verbal official establishment, just Heidi making sure Dream had always eaten, taken care of himself, learned how to start fires and cook basic foods just in case. She’d taught him a lot, from how to make his own carvings out of wood to how to gut and debone a fish. 

And for a while, when Dream was still young and getting used to his new life, he’d always come and find her when he was scared to sleep alone. When he’d have monstrous nightmares, he’d brave through and walk through the cold and open castle hallways with his little sword and a lantern that was a little heavy for him just to come find her and sleep with her in her room. 

Never once had she pushed him away. She’d take him in her arms and assure him that he was safe with her and that she was so proud of him for being brave enough to walk through the castle alone. 

Heidi had a special place in Dream’s heart, right next to Sapnap.

Even now, as Dream is older and stronger, he still feels like his 11 year old self whenever she’d fix his hair or fret over him.

He opened his mouth to say something but Heidi cut him off.

“The prince looked distracted last night. I caught a glimpse of him before he walked into the ball.” She just made light conversation, “Any ideas why he looked that way?” 

Dream read her tone, it seemed like she.. was onto something. 

So he glanced at her before going back to washing the pants in his hands, “Uh.. well.. he did have a bit of a fight with his father before the ball.” 

She nodded slowly as she wrung out the shirt and placed it into an empty basket between them so they could take the clothes out after to air dry. 

“His father has been a little.. I’d say impatient with him recently. He isn’t impressed with how distracted he is, how he’s slowly stopped coming to breakfast.. I guess it makes sense though, it’s about time Sapnap try being like his father.” She didn’t sound like she meant it in a judgemental way, more as an observation. 

Dream licked his lips and rested his forearms on the lip of the tub, looking over at Heidi, she looked back at him. 

“.. you think so..? Like, he’s been distracted?” He felt a little bad because he knew he was partly the reason. 

She nodded again, eyes closed but opening again as she picked up a new piece of clothing, “I think so. I’m surprised his parents hadn’t noticed sooner.. perhaps they just.. don’t see things unless they’re obvious.” 

Dream hummed, looking down at the water and catching his eyes in the reflection before bubbles floated over, reminding him to pick up another piece of clothing. 

“.. you’ve been distracted as well, dear,” Heidi suddenly said, making Dream’s blood freeze for a moment, “Coincidentally at the same time as the prince..” 

He could feel her looking at him again. He felt like he should’ve taken off his chest plate as well before he started, as it was getting incredibly warm in here with the hot water and the hot embarrassment he was starting to feel at the fact that he couldn’t hide anything from Heidi. 

“Dream, is there.. anything you’d like to.. tell me?” She asked patiently as she went back to work, wanting to give Dream a moment to cool down.

Dream swallowed, laughing a bit as he looked at a corner of the room, “Uh.. wow, I.. um..” 

Heidi waited for him to finish. 

Dream raked a damp hand through his hair and huffed a brief sigh. 

“.. yes..” He admitted gently, “.. there’s.. yeah..” He trailed off, closing his eyes and taking a second before opening them, looking at himself in the reflection of the water.

“.. Heidi, I think I.. I-I think I accidentally fell in love..?” 

The corner of Heidi’s lips twitched up fondly, like she wanted to punch his shoulder and yell “I knew it!” but she wanted to remain serious for Dream’s sake. 

“Oh?” She raised a brow, her voice soft and comforting like it always is, “.. do you know who with?” 

Dream’s stomach became a pit and his lungs felt strained as he tried to work himself up to admitting it to another person because the word “love” had always scared him just a little. 

“.. Sapnap.”

Heidi couldn’t help but smile now, turning her head to look at the blushing knight. He tilted his head to look at her, looking oddly anxious. 

“.. Dream, I.. honestly, I cant say I didn’t see it for a while now,” Heidi admitted with an affable laugh that reassured him greatly, “I’ve always seen the way you two are inseparable.” 

Dream perked up a brow as he listened, curious to see how obvious he and Sapnap were.

“I know it isn’t a lot, but well.. I know _you,_ ” She teased with a scrunch of her nose, smiling at Dream, “I see the way you two look at each other. I see the trust.. I see the love.” 

Dream had to calm his beating heart. He felt so vulnerable, something he always dreaded. 

He swallowed and dropped his head between his shoulders, hands dipped in the water. 

“Heidi?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“.. I’m scared..”

Of what? He didn’t quite know.

Heidi was quiet for a moment before she nodded in understanding. 

“I know, hon.. I know.” 

Silence took over again before another shirt was tossed and another was grabbed. Dream’s head ran rapid because he didn’t know how Sapnap would react to hearing this. Most of him knew Sapnap wouldn’t mind Heidi knowing, but there was always that scare. There was always a nervous _”What if..?”_

“.. Dream,” The old woman called his attention, “.. after we’re done here, I wanna show you something. Perhaps it’d help you feel less scared..?” 

Dream blinked and nodded, straightening his back again before putting the pants he washed away. He wished he wasn’t so distracted, maybe then he could be like Heidi and on his millionth piece of clothing instead of his first. 

“Okay. Yeah, that— that sounds good.” 

—

They had washed and pinned all the clothes up outside, the wind just barely there but they’d dry regardless. Dream stood guard like he always did, scanning the fog and making sure to keep Heidi safe out of habit.

She patted his back as if pressing a button that made him relax when it was time to go back inside the castle. 

They left the baskets near the door and soon, Dream was following Heidi through the castle, to places he was less familiar with. 

He trusted her though. 

They passed by the walls that had the paintings of past rulers. He saw Sapnap’s family portrait. Then Sap’s grandparents they never got to meet’s portrait next to it. Then they came across a section with old shields and weaponry hung on the wall, nailed through the red curtain that covered the entire wall, then more portraits. 

Heidi peeked behind the curtain and looked to Dream, gesturing for him to come closer.

He did and saw what seemed to be a square outline on the wall, a clear separation of dirt. 

“.. what..?” Dream raised a brow and furrowed the other, looking confused as he traced the outline with his finger but the wall held it tight, stained deep in the stone. 

“There used to be a painting here.” Heidi told him, “But.. it was taken down once King Armstrong came into power. It’s been down for a long time, perhaps a year before the prince was born.”

Dream didn’t know what to say, just letting Heidi take his hand once she dropped the curtain. What was the old woman on about?

She had dragged him toward the other end of the castle. Her hand was small and cold, so frail that Dream feared he’d break it if he squeezed too hard. She took him pretty far from his comfort zone.

“Where are we going?” Dream asked, looking around and memorizing the layout of this wing of the castle. He never had much reason to come to this side, as multiple other guards patrolled this side and Sapnap tended to stay on the other.

Plus, they were always told not to come this way, as it was apparently more “for staff.” 

They never questioned it though, for some reason. 

“Shh, dear, I feel you’re finally ready to see this.” 

Dream just followed after that, not saying anything as he committed everything to memory. 

This part of the castle was oddly dull and he had no clue why. 

Finally, they had reached a large storage room. 

It was dusty and there was cobwebs everywhere. It looked like no one had been in here for a long time.

Heidi now closed the door behind them and opened the window, letting some air flow through the dusty room.

Dream had sneezed as Heidi now walked toward a large rectangle, it was covered with a dirty sheet.

He watched her peek in it as she mumbled a soft “bless you.” 

Then she looked at him and gestured her head for him to come closer once again. 

“Here, take the sheet off, dear.” She told him, taking a step back. 

Dream was confused as hell as he cautiously grabbed the sheet, taking a hesitant glance back at Heidi for approval before he looked forward again.

He ripped the sheet off and closed his eyes as the dust settled on his armour and his hair, in his nose and he was sneezing again. 

He sniffled and looked up at the painting with one eye to make sure the dust had settled. 

He did a double take. 

There.. wait.. 

“..H— Heidi..?” 

On the painting, there were two men. 

They were holding each other. 

They both wore crowns.. 

One had a neatly trimmed moustache and the other had a big beard. 

The moustached one had black hair with a strip of white flowing through it, and he was more on the lanky side. 

The bearded one was more hefty, big red cheekbones and a friendly looking smile. 

They..

“.. Heidi..?” He called again, voice getting quieter. He didn’t like what he was putting together. Why was the painting not on the wall. 

Dream looked back at the old woman who stood with her arms crossed and eyes up at the painting, she had a melancholy look to her. 

“That was king Ernest and his husband, king Royce.” Heidi explained, voice as quiet as Dream’s because she could see Dream was needing to process this. 

“But— no, that’s.. a-are you.. what?” Dream stammered, looking back at the painting to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

Heidi looked at the detail of the painting, sighing, “.. King Armstrong isn’t quite.. brave.. enough to take away the blessing of marriage and love from the townsfolk, but he didn’t want it anywhere in the castle. No where near his son. He didn’t want any influence and had the prince’s teachers not speak of king Ernest and his husband.” 

Dream didn’t like this anymore. 

He didn’t like knowing this. 

Dream swallowed, a dreadful feeling washing through his body. 

“.. Heidi what- what happens if the king finds.. f-finds out about..?” Dream asked, beginning to sound just a little panicked. 

Heidi hushed him and turned him around so they were face to face, “It’s okay, Dream, breathe for me, yeah?” 

Dream looked at her and struggled a little before he breathed in sync with her, like he’d been doing for years whenever he’d panic. 

“B-But Sapnap- what happens if he finds out about us-?” He asked, letting Heidi pull him into a hug because he was now seeking comfort and distraction.

Heidi just shrugged, not going to lie to her s—...

Dream. She wasn’t going to lie to Dream. 

“I don’t know, dear.. I just thought I should let you know now before you two tell anyone else.. so you guys know who you can trust and you can think it through together.” 

Dream had to bend down pretty far to hug her but it was worth it. Everything just felt so weak, like his bones were frail and his muscle was all gone. It never mattered how physically strong you were, your heart and mind could weaken you in ways nothing else could.

“.. why do you think Sapnap is so sheltered? It’s the ambush, yes. His parents are deathly afraid of losing him, but he also didn’t want Sapnap _learning_ too much. The king went to great lengths to make sure the old kings weren’t talked about.. that they were erased from history. Ever wonder why I’m the oldest maid? Why all the other staff are so young? The king had people make a lot of promises and made a lot of sacrifices..” 

It all connected after that. 

“Oh my god..” Dream whispered, swallowing and just balling his hands up in fists as he tried to process this.

As he tried to think of how to tell Sapnap. 

Of how they’d have to hide yet again. 

...

“Thank you, Heidi.. th-this.. this does mean a lot..” Dream told her, feeling her rub the back of his neck because he couldn’t quite feel her through the metal of his armour on his back. 

“You deserve to know.. Though.. I’m sorry you do..” 

He swallowed again, feeling like he could possibly throw up. His insides felt like they squirmed.

“.. Yeah..” 

—

Now it was just passing noon and Dream was gone to check in with Sapnap. He let Heidi thank him for the help and he was off.

Dream couldn’t help but still feel sick. It was just one big debate with himself as to whether or not he would tell Sapnap about this or let his beloved live in blissful ignorance. 

“Would it be safer?” He wondered as he turned a corner down the hall to Sapnap’s room. 

It was scary to think of what could happen to the prince if the king found out. 

He tried not to worry too much but he almost couldn’t bring himself to knock when he was met face to face with Sapnap’s door. 

He licked his lips and raised his hand, resting his knuckles on the wood for a moment before sighing and knocking three times. 

“Oh- Hang on!” He heard on the other side of the door, then some footsteps. 

The door swung open and there he was. Everything just melted away for a second once Dream was given a friendly smile.

“Dream! Hey,” Sapnap took a step to the side and let him in, closing the door behind him, “Good timing, I have something to show you!”

Sapnap sounded excited, this must’ve been a big deal. Second surprise of the day and Dream prayed it was positive. 

Dream stood near the door while Sapnap went to his bed and dug under the mattress. He hid whatever he pulled out behind his back with an eager expression, a big grin and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Dream raised a brow and looked up at Sapnap’s eyes, “What is it..?” 

Sapnap giggled and brought a dagger in its scabbard out from behind his back, it was attached to a leather belt. 

The scabbard was high quality, and it was a deep red-ish brown colour to match the belt. It had gold threaded stitching in intricate vine like meander patterns as design. 

“Whoa, where’d you get that?” Dream asked, taking a step forward to look at it with curious eyes. 

Sapnap grinned, “My mother came by and gave it to me!” 

Sapnap then pulled the dagger out. It was double edged and sharp. It had a leather handle and the quillions were elegantly designed. 

“It’s amazing! I’ve never— I’ve never had a weapon before!” This was clearly a big deal to the prince, and Dream enjoyed seeing him happy. It was always contagious. 

Sapnap sheathed the dagger and went to work attaching that belt around his waist, then pulled it out again and turned away from Dream to swing it around excitedly. 

Dream just smiled weakly, taking a step back and basking in the happy energy. He needed someone to be happy. 

“I’m glad for you, Sapnap. It looks like your parents are trusting you more.”

“I’m starting to think so too! It’s so exciting!”

They talked while Sapnap played with his new “toy,” putting it in the scabbard before looking at himself in the mirror and turning his hips to look at the weapon hanging against his thigh with a proud look on his face. He looked so confident with even just this small weapon than he did when he’d been given his crown. 

Perhaps it was more what the weapon represented; trust between Sapnap and his parents. 

It was starting to hurt Dream just a little, how bright Sapnap’s personality was and how he was one of the stronger people he’s known. How if he were to be honest and trust his parents through this gift, he could be silenced and washed from history. In more ways than just a painting being taken off the wall. 

Dream rubbed the back of his neck and drifted off a bit in thought unintentionally. 

Would it be safer for Dream to tell him? Yes. 

Would it make Sapnap close himself off from his parents more than before right when they seem to be getting closer? Also yes. 

Would it be fair to lie to him..?

He.. didn’t know. 

“Dream! Hey!” Sapnap was now stood in front of him and tilting his head into Dream’s line of sight. 

“Huh?” Dream looked down at him, “Oh, sorry. Just.. just thinking.” He explained, hands behind his back. 

“That’s okay,” Sapnap shrugged it off dismissively, “I was just asking if you wanted to go on a walk?” 

There was so much Dream wanted to tell him. 

But Sapnap just looked so happy today. 

Tomorrow. 

.. tomorrow..

Dream nodded as he forced a small smile in hopes it’d become real in a little bit, “Sure. A walk is good, I could honestly use one, I think.”

—

“Sapnap!” Dream called after the giggly prince as he chased him down the foggy forest trail that lead to their ol’ reliable secret spot, “Get back here! That wasn’t fair!

Sapnap just laughed and looked behind him as he ran, panting and looking behind him every so often to make sure Dream didn’t catch up. As soon as they were out of the castle, Sapnap had given a shove to Dream’s chest and yelled “Race ya!” Now here they were. 

Sapnap was a little clumsy though, tripping over a root on the ground and stumbling slightly, but it was enough that Dream basically crashed into him, grabbing the prince by the hips and listening to the excited shriek he let out at being caught, trying to shove Dream’s hands off but they were falling to the ground now with Dream’s impact of bumping into him and stopping so suddenly, dragging the prince down with him.

They fell to the dirt with sharp grunts. Thankfully, they didn’t land on each other, aside from their legs kind of overlapping. 

Sapnap just cackled, panting and sitting up on his elbow while the other moved his hair out of his face. He was so giddy as he looked to Dream, snorting just a little. 

“You almost winded me!” He told the knight who now looked at him and panted as well. The knight had a hand resting on his stomach and the other rested near Sapnap’s hip on the ground.

Dream just grinned widely, wheezing a little like he always did when he laughed a little too hard. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, shaking the grass out of the blond locks, “Sorry, I-I couldn’t help it though!” 

They just laughed while Sapnap fixed his hair and tightened the bow that held his hair back while Dream got up. The knight gave him his hand and pulled the prince up. He noted the little rub Sapnap gave to his back. He always noticed things about the prince even if they were small. 

Probably last nights “event” mixed with falling to the ground wasn’t the best on the prince’s body but he seemed to be handling it well. 

Then he noticed Sapnap didn’t let go of his hand. 

“Y’alright?” Dream asked as Sapnap lead them toward the little base, keeping their hands linked like they would do as kids to make sure they didn’t lose track of each other. Now, Dream felt there was something added to it and he kind of liked thinking of that. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Sapnap looked up at him as he slowed down just a little so they walked at the same pace with their hands still linked, “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Dream could feel his face heat up with all this sudden affection from Sapnap. He knew his friend had always been this way, but it was weird to have it directed to him in such a different way. Plus, the words that were said to him last night being repeated to him now reassured him in such a specific way that Sapnap seemed to have perfected.

“I dunno, just,” Dream laughed shyly now, glad he wore gloves because Sapnap’s hands were warm and comforting, and he felt like his palms could sweat at any moment just from being shy, “.. I dunno.” 

Sapnap just chortled, “Alright then, Dream, whatever you say.” He had a small smile on his face along with a light blush, looking off to the side as he just thought back to everything that had happened in the past week. 

It made him gently squeeze Dream’s hand and swing it back and forth. His playful side always easily came out with Dream, he was so easy to bounce off of. 

Everything felt oddly normal. It flowed smoothly now that they were over that awkward and unsure bump in the road. They’d been holding hands in these woods for years, albeit not in the way they were now. 

Sapnap wasn’t expecting Dream to warm up to it this fast but he didn’t mind, knowing his best friend well enough that he’d come around at his own pace and was doing so well already. 

But admittedly the way Dream’s fingers twitched just a little before hesitantly squeezing his hand back, light as a feather, made his heart feel warm and his stomach squirm in a way that just confirmed how much he liked this change. 

—

Dream was lighting a little bit of dry grass under the little pile of kindling they had in their fireplace, gently blowing on the sparks until the grass caught and the kindling was next. Sapnap added one smaller log for now and then then he stood up straight, stretching again. 

The prince was dusting his clothes off and pulling his boots up again when he spoke up.

“So what’d you do this morning? When you came to my room, you looked all spooked.” Sapnap rested his hands on his hips and looked at Dream as his friend stood up now too. 

Dream licked his lips and opened his mouth, then tried to talk and let out a shy chuckle when he couldn’t get anything out. 

“Well.. I mean, I talked to Heidi, helped her with some chores,” Dream shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “Then.. w-well.. you know how no one can hide anything from Heidi..?”

Sapnap raised a brow and gave him a cautious look before nodding slowly, “Yeah..?”

“I didn’t tell her! Well— I mean, I at first I didn’t but she just _read_ me and cornered me, I.. I told her that,” _I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know how to admit how overwhelming that is_ , “W-We’ve been.. ‘close.’” 

Sapnap looked a little nervous at that, like he wanted to ask something and Dream knew exactly what it was.

“I-I didn’t tell her about last night, don’t- don’t worry about that, Sap-“

“Ow—! Fuck, my hand!” A whispered yelp came from behind some bushes the prince stood in front of and Dream immediately went into bodyguard mode as he took a few strides to Sapnap’s side by instinct, looking into Sapnap’s eyes and gesturing his head for the prince to get behind him, his own hand pulling out his dagger from the scabbard on his thigh.

“Make your presence known before I make it disappear.” Dream threatened and made his voice loud, his arm shielding the prince and guiding him behind him as Dream kept his eyes on the bush that had gone silent, weapon still drawn and ready. 

Sapnap kept his own hand on the handle of his own weapon just in case. It just made him feel ready even with Dream there. 

When the bush was silent for a few more seconds, Dream slowly walked toward it and sheathed his dagger, pulling out his sharp sword with an intimidating _shing!_ He made sure whoever was behind the bush heard it. 

“Last chance, five seconds and I cut the bush down as well as you.” Dream’s voice had taken on an assertiveness that contrasted so differently to the gentle stuttering thing he was just a moment ago. 

Still more silence.

“Five, four, th—“ Dream was cut off from his counting by the bush moving again and the same voice saying something. 

“O-Okay! It’s just me! I’m sorry!” 

A boy came out from behind the bush. He had a bit of a tanned complexion like Sapnap and dark brown hair. He was short and had brown eyes. He also wore a hat that hid most of his hair, it was a knitted hat that was usually worn in the colder season. That was a little odd. 

He had his hands up and his eyes were wide. 

“Name.” Dream demanded, bringing his the tip of his sword to the strangers neck, just barely poking his Adam’s apple. 

“A-Alex! My friends call me Quackity though, long story, you probably wouldn’t have the time-“ The stranger tried to joke his way out of this.

“I didn’t ask for that. Why are you here?” Dream asked. Sapnap was quiet, he usually was just to avoid anything he said being taken out of context by the townsfolk he was told to avoid most of the time. 

“U-Uhh- okay, you’re not going to believe this, _but_ ,” He began to spew a story that hardly made sense but could you blame him? The boy seemed to be around 5’8 and at the mercy of a stone faced 6’3 knight with an intense stare and a mean looking scarred face, plus a sword at his neck. 

Sapnap observed the boy from behind Dream, noting how the brown eyed boy kept glancing off behind both of them while he talked. Sapnap furrowed his brows in light confusion, then looked back at where Alex was. He noted that the stranger had started to stutter more when the prince did that. 

Then a twig snapped and Alex’s words halted in their tracks. 

Sapnap caught a glimpse of light brown hair in the bush and gasped out, “Dream!”

The knight looked back momentarily to where Sapnap had called him to, but then went back to Alex. Alex seemed to have just a little bravery to him, as he looked to almost have made a run for it while the prince and knight looked away but he was immediately yanked back by his shirt and the edge of that sword was to his neck and his back was against the hard surface of the knights armour. He whimpered a little.

“I got him!” The prince announced, a yelp came next and another boy was thrown onto the dirt in front of Dream and Alex. Sapnap was immediately on top of him because the new stranger had a bit of a fight to him. 

Sapnap had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back like Dream had taught him while his other hand kept the face in the dirt and a knee in between his shoulder blades kept him pinned. 

“W-Wait! No! I’m sorry-!” The new boy struggled but cried out in pain when Sapnap readjusted his hold. 

“Name!” Sapnap barked. 

“Karl! I-It’s Karl, ah!” 

Karl was taller than Alex, and just an inch taller than Sapnap it seemed, but there was a bit of a difference in build so it wasn’t a surprise that Sapnap could hold him down. Karl was lanky and obviously made of the softest stuff in the world.

“What’re you two doing here? You’re trespassing on royal property and endangering the prince.” Dream told them now that both of the stalkers were overpowered. 

“We were just messing around! Honest! We were taking a walk and didn’t realize how — ow! W-We didn’t realize it came up to the castle!” Karl told him, free hand curling in the dirt.

Sapnap’s brows furrowed again as he took a second; then looked up at Dream and saw the same confused expression. 

“I’ve been on this trail my whole life, I’ve never seen this ‘path’, you liars.” Sapnap looked back down at Karl and “Quackity” spoke up.

“I-It’s true! We’re from town and we just wanted to go on a walk through the woods! W-We can show you the path!” Alex seemed to be the one who did most of the talking in their little friendship. 

Sapnap and Dream looked at each other for a moment, silently talking and choosing one of the practiced plans they had. 

Dream raised a brow to confirm and Sapnap nodded, both of them focusing back on their little prisoners. 

“If you think about running, just remember, I’ve seen your face.” Dream took his sword from Alex’s throat when he felt the chill go down the smaller man’s spine. 

Alex thought about it, definitely, but didn’t run. No matter how much he wanted to, because one; holy _fuck_ this guy is scary, and two; Karl was here still. 

“Let him up, _Alex_ ,” Dream said as if he was given a fake name, “isn’t going anywhere, Sapnap.” 

Reluctantly, Sapnap got up and pulled the lanky man with him. 

Dream looked him in the eyes and then over his features as he walked over, back to Alex because he was just that confident that he wouldn’t book it.

“Light blue eyes, reddish brown hair,” He hummed a little in thought as he looked Karl up and down, “5’11.” He listed off Karl’s distinctive features to drill in the fact that Dream would remember him too. 

Sapnap had to hide his smile because wow, it was always cool to see Dream get intimidating. 

It worked too because Karl absolutely shrunk under the observant green eyes. 

“Alright.” Dream huffed out a sigh and sheathed his sword as an intimidation act, showing the two boys that even unarmed; they stood almost no chance against him.

“Lead us to the path.”

—

Sapnap and Dream walked behind the two strangers silently. Dream had his hand on the butt of his sword, ready to pull it out if needed. 

The prince looked around at the forest as they walked, then his gaze turned to Dream. He admired the blond’s profile. 

He looked at the bump he loved, then the scar on his mouth, the one on him his jaw. 

Dream must’ve seen him in his periphery since he looked down at the prince with a curiously quirked brow. 

Sapnap did feel a little shy at being caught but it quickly left when Dream gave him a shy smile and looked away. He was so cute when they were together. So different from the man who held a sword to a strangers neck just a moment ago. Dream was a man of many hats.

Sapnap looked forward again when Alex had sworn under his breath and looked down at his shoe, “Hang on, please,” He stopped the gang and kneeled down to tie his laces.

“Hurry up-“ Dream told him but was cut off by Alex’s demeanour change, seemingly more bold when he didn’t have a blade to his throat.

“Relax! It’s just my shoe, jeez.” Alex mumbled, Karl looking back at the prince and knight with an apologetic look. 

Sapnap couldn’t help but cover his mouth and turn his head to stifle a laugh at the sudden boldness. His shoulders shook slightly as he silently giggled upon seeing Dream’s face. He looked so surprised to have someone brush him off so blatantly. 

“There,” Alex got back up again, “We can continue.”

“We should be there soon.” Karl told them as they all started walking again. 

Sapnap was intrigued by these guys. They seemed around the prince’s age and that was new to Sapnap, to engage with people his age that weren’t royalty. Even then, most royalty he interacted with were older than him by a few years.

“.. so how old are you guys anyway?” Sapnap asked, walking just a little faster to catch up with them more. 

Dream nearly grabbed Sapnap’s arm to keep him close but just missed it. He didn’t want Sapnap knowing stuff about these guys and then suddenly getting attached, he knew how Sapnap worked.

“Oh- uh, I’m 21, 22 in July.” Karl answered and Sapnap’s expression was surprised. Karl looked to be about his age, if he was honest.

“And I turn 20 this winter.” Alex spoke next, sounding a little less shy than Karl now for some reason. 

“Wow, you guys are older than me!?” Sapnap groaned bitterly, “I’m always the youngest..” 

Dream wanted to tell Sapnap to stop because he could already tell what was going to happen. Sapnap was going to talk, the other two would reply, Sapnap would keep talking and then a bond would start. Dream had learned not to engage with “prisoners” in one of his training sessions on how to deal with hostages/prisoners/criminals.

“Oh yeah, you just turned 19 a few months ago, right? Yeah, there was a little town festival we had for it. You were invited but the king and queen said you weren’t coming. None of the royal family did, actually.. what’s the deal there?” Karl asked and Sapnap got a surprise look on his face.

“What, really?! I didn’t know there was a festival for my birthday, what the hell! No one even told me!” Sapnap whined, the two strangers turning now and walking backwards for a moment. 

“We always have festivals for birthdays in town. There’s actually one in a week for a girl named Stella. She’s turning 18 and that’s a big deal age, so this one’s probably gonna be big.” Alex spoke now. 

Dream was actually quite impressed with how Sapnap managed to break down these two’s walls so fast. How fast Sapnap managed to get information from people.

“Really?” Sapnap looked so jealous. 

“Yeah! There’s music and dancing, and usually there’s masks for storytelling or just for fun. There’s also food too, like sweets and all that!” Karl butt in enthusiastically, bouncing a little energetically and grabbing Alex’s shoulders to give him a little excited shake. Karl seemed to open up a little on the topic of stuff he loved.

Alex just laughed a bit at the friendly gesture. 

Sapnap looked back at Dream as if to silently ask if he knew about this, Dream just shook his head. Fuck. He knew Sapnap was invested now. 

Sapnap looked back at the two strangers that had slowed down now until they just stopped, all getting sidetracked as Sapnap asked more questions.

“I’ve been to town like.. maybe once since the beginning of the year. Dream and I,” Sapnap gestured to his knight and himself, “are usually locked into the castle bounds. That place you saw was our little secret base!” 

And there it went, Dream knew he had to cut this short before Sapnap blabbed too much. 

“You could always just come to the festivals, it’s not like the town is like, filled with rats and disease or something.” Alex chortled as he turned around to start walking again, Karl remaining walking backwards. 

“You should!” Karl added on and pointed to the prince mainly because the knight kind of scared him with that stare he had. 

Sapnap barked out a incredulous laugh, shaking his head and crossing his arms as they all started to walk again, “No, you must’ve misheard me. Dream and I are even pushing it just following you two. We’re not allowed to go to town without permission and there’s no way in hell my father would let us come down for a festival.” He told them, sounding just a tad bitter about it as he kicked a small stone whilst he walked.

“Then sneak out, obviously!” Karl told him as if that was obvious.

“Sneak out?! Do you know how much trouble we’d get into?” Dream now butt in. 

“Pfft, not if you don’t get caught. Come near the evening, since it’s an 18th birthday, there’s gonna be ale and shit like that. The adults stay up later and the party really gets goin’ once all the children are sent to bed.” Alex explained.

“I think people would be able to recognize their prince and his appointed knight.” Dream told them like they were dumb. 

“Then we’ll get you guys masks! Remember we said there was some?! Come on, no one would know it was you if you come down as little as you say you do!” Karl told them, so excited for some reason, “When are you ever gonna get an opportunity like this again?!” 

“Oh c’mon now, Sapnap, you can’t really be considering this, the king would lose his mind-“ Dream tried.

“Oh wow, _Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes_ over here.” Karl teased and tapped Alex’s shoulder.

Seriously, where had this confidence and chemistry come from? 

“Guys, I don’t know..” Sapnap now said and Dream almost sighed in relief. 

“No, _you_ come on! You’re just gonna be a big baby and listen to ol’ king Armstrong? That guy’s had a stick up his ass for years!” Alex told the prince. 

Sapnap thought about that. It was true.. was Sapnap going to turn out like his father with no fun experiences in his prime years..? 

It was a little sad to admit how much that scared him. 

“Also, we’re here.” Alex turned and gestured to a subtle path in the woods that they’d come through near the river, “So you guys choose, are you coming or are you just gonna live with your tails between your legs?” 

“Yes.”

“No!” 

The prince and knight had spoken at the same time and Dream felt this big rush of regret for not stopping the prince from talking earlier. 

“ _Yes_ we are, Sapnap, what are you saying?!” Dream now walked up to him and looked him in the eye with a hand on his shoulder.

Sapnap sighed and rolled his eyes, “It’s just one evening! We sneak out at night and come back later! Karl and Alex said they’d get us masks! All we have to do is make sure no one sees us!”

“Oh, and don’t dress so formally. Like how you two are now.” Karl pointed out, “Make yourselves look like townsfolk, y’know?” He spoke as if it was official that they were coming.

“See?! We have a plan, Dream, it’ll be fine-“

“It’s not happening, Sapnap. What happens if we _are_ caught?!” Dream asked, sounding a little frantic for the prince to agree with him. 

“We won’t be! We’ll only be an hour and let’s be honest, we don’t.. Dream, nothing in this castle is new to us anymore.. Do you trust me?” Sapnap looked up into his eyes with a genuine look that made Dream backtrack a little. 

It was quiet amongst them for a moment before Dream sighed, groaning a little at the end of it.

“.. fine.” Dream answered and took his hand off Sapnap’s shoulder, “Have the masks ready by the time of the festival, we’ll try and make a plan to sneak out. Got that? If the prince and I get in trouble, this festival better have been worth it.” Dream looked to the other two with a look that obviously showed he cared for the prince. Showed he was protective and a tad possessive. 

Karl put his hands up and nodded, “Got it. No mask preferences, right?” 

Sapnap shook his head, just looking excited that Dream agreed, “No! Anything will do!” 

“Got it! Now, are we allowed to leave?” Alex asked as Karl walked a little closer to him and the path home. 

Dream gave them one last look up and down.

“.. you didn’t hear a word of anything near that campfire, do I make myself clear?” His tone was definitely intimidating. 

“Not one word, nope! See you at the festival!” Karl pushed Alex toward the path and now they were on their way. 

They had definitely warmed up to the prince fast but still had a ways to go with the knight.

“Come on. We need to go back to that fire.” Dream told Sapnap once the two other boys were far enough that they were nearly out of sight. 

Sapnap rubbed his hands together excitedly, “Okay!” He followed Dream, unfazed by the intimidation act. 

—

When they had returned to the forest base, the fire had died down just a little but that didn’t really matter as Sapnap put more sticks in it and made little elated noises. 

“Dream, oh my god! We're actually doing this!!" He clapped his hands together and leaned against Dream, giving him a big hug around the torso, careful of his armour.

He smushed his cheek into Dream’s chest and squeezed, letting out all his giddy excitement. 

Dream took a second before he gently just hugged Sapnap back, arms around Sapnap’s neck and resting his chin on top of the prince’s head. He closed his eyes and just decided to try and let it go.. Sapnap needed this. 

“.. thank you..” Sapnap mumbled after a little while of just forest sounds with some fire crackling. 

“Hm?” 

“For letting me do this.. and for coming with me.” Sapnap pulled his head up and looked at Dream, making him look at back him in return, “It really..” 

Sapnap took a second to look at Dream. He was so handsome and he didn’t even know it. Sapnap wished he could be so effortlessly pretty.

“It means a lot.” Sapnap finished, pulling away after a moment and going to sit on the mossy ground under the little tent. 

“Come sit down, we’re here to relax, right?” Sap tapped the spot next to him. 

Dream smiled a little at the order. He undid his belt and put his sword on the ground as he sat down with a heavy sigh. 

“Hey,” Sapnap called his attention as he put his head in Dream’s line of sight. Their noses nearly touched and Dream blinked in surprise and pulled his head back slightly. 

“Oh— hey,” Dream smiled a little again, looking over Sapnap’s face. 

“.. you excited for the festival?” The prince asked, voice gentle as he leaned in just a little closer, liking how Dream’s face went just a little more pink. He could almost count each of Dream’s freckles with how close he was. 

“Y-Yeah, I think so,” Dream chuckled, glancing down at Sapnap’s lips for a second and Sap got the subtle hint.

“Good, I think it’ll be really fun..” Sapnap grinned, voice nearing a whisper as he finally bridged the gap and gently pushed his lips against Dream’s. It was cute to catch a glimpse of the knight puckering his lips immediately before his eyes closed. 

Sapnap felt like his heart always grew a size larger whenever they’d kissed. It was so nice to have the other with him and so responsive. 

Sapnap brought a hand up and rested it on his shoulder, running over the decorative plates of his armour. 

“Dream..” Sapnap pulled away and whined softly, “These are in the way.. wanna touch you..” 

Dream was weak, he found out, because immediately Dream’s hands were going to the straps that held his armour together. 

Sapnap couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled back to watch and give Dream room. His bottom half still wore the armour but the chest plate and decorative pauldrons were off in less than a minute, put to the side with the knights beautiful sword and sheathe.

Sapnap just laughed fondly, “Eager.” He commented and went right back to kissing him. 

Dream smiled against his lips, he felt it and adored it. 

It was incredible how painful Dream made Sapnap’s heart ache. Almost selfishly, Sapnap ran his hands over Dream’s chest and down his arm, feeling the muscle and his firm presence that brought him an unbelievable amount of comfort. 

Sapnap didn’t let Dream talk, just pushing him down to the forest ground and half laying on top of him, his hand running back up to cup Dream’s face. His thumb gently ran over the scar on Dream’s jaw.

He was filled with an incredible amount of thrill whenever he remembered that he could call Dream his beloved. Call him his own. No longer did he have to hide it, no longer would he be silenced. He could be free and in Dream’s arms until they grew grey.

How bittersweet it was that the prince had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO MY MONTHLY UPDATE POGGIES 
> 
> follow my twt where I spam shitposts/do writing updates/interact: @FurrowedBro


End file.
